


Sundays with Spideypool Volume 2

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Sundays with Spideypool [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Deadpool being Deadpool, Each Short Story is Different, Explicit Sexual Content, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not all Tags Apply To Every Story, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Prompt fills from tumblr, Spideypool - Freeform, some canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A continuation of my "Sundays with Spideypool" prompt fill on my Tumblr (@not-close-to-straight)  Will range from funny and smutty to sad and sweet and everything else! Each chapter will be a different prompt, and wont be connected to any other prompt.NSFW or any other trigger warnings are tagged in each "chapter summary"Anything NSFW will be Andrew Garfield/ Ryan Reynolds, Tom Hollands Spidey will only be used in platonic friendships with Wade.Feel free to add a prompt into the comment box and if I use it I will gift the work to you!





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Peter being beat up in an alley and Wade rescuing him. 

**********************

“Ow!  _Damn_ it!” Peter spit blood after that punch, running his tongue gingerly through his mouth to make sure all his teeth were still there. 

“You had enough yet?” the ugly thug asked, glaring menacingly through the one eye that wasnt swollen shut, wiping his own mouth to check for blood. “Or should I keep beating you?” 

“God.” Peter laughed a little and struggled back to his feet. “You know, you’d think Id had enough, but keep it coming, big boy. Im not gonna let you beat up your son, so Ill guess you’ll have to hit me again.” 

The man roared in anger and swung with a ham sized fist, and Peter remembered to slow his reactions down just enough so it didnt look like he’d seen the punch coming from a mile away. 

He should have at least put on his mask before jumping between this domestic little nightmare, but the sight of the huge man knocking his son to the ground had forced an instant detour from getting lunch, and Peter had reached out to block the mans next punch, countering with a swing of his own that had blackened an eye and very nearly shattered a cheek bone if Peter hadnt remembered to check his strength. 

It had of course started an instant fight, the thug not about to let some kid get between him and whatever he wanted to do, and he had gone after Peter instantly. 

And Peter wasnt wearing a mask, their tussle drawing a crowd, so it wasnt like he could web the asshole up and just be on his way. No, he had to stand and fight and make it look convincing until one of the gawkers finally got wise enough to call the police, or until the man got tired. 

“What the fuck is happening right now?” 

Or–Peter smiled a little– unless someone else wearing a mask showed up to take care of it. 

“Are you seriously beating on this kid? And you guys are watching? What in the  _fuck_ –?” It was Deadpool, in full merc gear, holding a bag of Chinese take out in one hand, the other waving about wildly as he pointed to the onlookers. “Are you guys really gonna–”

“Stay out of it freak.” the man warned, taking his eyes off Peter only long enough to sneer at Deadpool. “Let me teach this runt a lesson and–”

“Jesus Christ.” Deadpool muttered, shifted the bag of food to his other hand, and hauled off and clocked the guy, knocking him out cold with one punch. “There? Was that so hard? None of you guys could have done that? Gonna let that asshole beat up a pretty boy like this? What the hell?” 

Still grumbling angrily, Deadpool went on his way. Peter checked in with the boy whos father had started all the ruckus, borrowed kerchief from a sweet old lady to wipe the blood from his face, and went on with his day.

It was close to an hour later before he made it back to his apartment, and he let himself in with a sigh, annoyed by how the day had gone, looking forward to a lazy night in front of the tv before he had to go out on patrol and maybe a few moments to–

“So tell me.” Deadpool looked up from his box of kung pao chicken and waved a greeting. “Why did you let that guy even hit you once?” 

“I didnt have my mask.” Peter explained, rummaging in the fridge for something to drink. “So I couldnt just beat him, you know? Couldnt just web him up. I had to make it look real.” 

“Whats the other reason?” 

“I thought the kid would enjoy seeing someone standing up to his dad.” Peter shrugged and flopped across the couch, putting his feet on the mercenarys lap. “So I made sure I hit him a few times, but I had to make it believable.” 

“Well it pisses me off.” the big man reached over and touched Peters bruised lips. “I like your smile dont go messing it up.” 

“I wont baby.” Peter turned his head so he could kiss just the tips of his boyfriends fingers. “But I bet if you come over and kiss me it will help the bruising.” 

Deadpool– or Wade, rather, since he and Peter had been dating for almost a year now and had long since dropped their secret identities around each other– fussed about having to put his food down, but he still scooted over and kissed Peter sweetly. 

“Should I go over and kill him? Guys gonna smack his kid around, he deserves it, right?” 

“No baby, we dont kill people, remember?” 

“You dont kill people.” Wade corrected. “Im still a  _reforming_ mercenary which means Im expected to slip back into old habits every once in a while.” 

“Just come here and kiss me some more.” Peter suggested instead. “My mouth still hurts and that guys probably still unconscious anyway.”  

“Yeah, alright.” Food forgotten, Wade pulled Peter closer to him and kissed him again. “Lets work on some healing kisses, hm?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wade and Peter sit on their typical rooftop together and Wade brings food as always, to make sure Peter eats well. Wade begins to babble about the most random things like unicorns and Peter listenes and listens and realises that he wouldnt want to be anywhere else.

“So anyway.” Wade paused only long enough to cram half a burger into his mouth in one bite. “So unicorns right? What the hell? I dont know a whole lot horses and shit, but Im Canadian, eh? And im telling you–” 

Peter burst out laughing at the eh? and Wade sent him an amused look. “Im telling you, Spidey. Ive seen alot of stuff in the woods, and you know basically every antlered animal loses its horns. Almost all of them. Elk. Deer. Caribou. Moosen–”

“Moosen!?” Peter started laughing all over again. “Pool, come on–”

“Stop interrupting me and eat your food.” Wade elbowed him. “You’re wasting away Spidey, looking all thin and shit. Eat. Anyway, everything loses its antlers. And Im thinking… what if a unicorn is just a deer thing that only lost one antler and some jack ass is all ‘look Ive found a new species! One horn! Unicorn!’ and now thanks to him we have all these weird stories. Its like the guy that decided that guy seahorses get pregnant? Like just admit you thought the wrong seahorse was a girl and just move on!” 

Peter didnt say anything, just tilted his head and stared at Wade for a second. 

“What?” he said nervously. “Do I have something on my face?” he touched his chin and his cheeks tentatively, because even though his mask was still covering his eyes and the rest of his head, the scars on his skin were visible on the lower half and maybe Spidey was gross out or–?

“I love you.” Peter blurted and Wade didnt… well he didnt quite know what to say to that. “I love you.” Peter said again when Wade didnt answer. “And right here? I mean, hanging out with you and talking about random stuff and eating on roof tops and all that? This is all I want to do. I cant think of like… anywhere else I would rather be. Ever.”

“Um. Really?” Wade put his burger down and ran his hands down his thighs nervously. “Because I mean– I’ve sort of been thinking– I mean, really? Thats what you–” 

Peter took pity on him, on the stuttering and how nervous Wade was and scooted over until he was close enough to bump their noses together in a some what sloppy but entirely heartfelt kiss. 

“Yeah. This is what I want. I wouldnt want to be anywhere else.” 

Wade shut his mouth against the urge to comment– _Id rather be buried inside that sweet ass_ – and decided to just enjoy the moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wade buying the most beautiful flower for the most beautiful man he knows.

“This one.” Wade handed a rose in a breathtaking shade of dark red to Peter with a smile. “The prettiest flower for my prettiest boy.” 

“Wade.” Peter blushed, but took the rose with a smile. “But baby listen–”

“No wait, this one.” An exotic tiger lily, with bold stripes and a bloom almost as big as Peters face. “Because you’re an animal in the sheets.” 

“Oh  _god_.” Peter shook his head, but took the lily as well. “Wade, look–” 

“Oh oh!” Wade picked a different stem from the vendor, a tall sprig of cherry blossoms in delicate pale pink. “Tall and thin, just like you.” 

“Wade.” Peter rubbed his nose through the cherry blossom with a smile. “Just a second–” 

“Whats this one!” Wade picked up a bloom in a shocking red and white pattern. 

“An empire dahlia.” the vendor replied helpfully, and Wade shoved that flower at Peter as well. 

“Wade, what is this?” Peter laughed, but grabbed at Wade’s hand to make him listen. “Baby, what are you doing?” 

“I want the most beautiful flower.” Wade explained sheepishly, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands a little more to hide the scars. “Because I am in love with the most beautiful man.” 

“Are you the cutest?” Peter whispered, and stood on his toes to plant a solid kiss on Wade’s rough lips. “But I dont need–” 

“Ill take them all.” Wade said to the vendor. “All of them. Just wrap them like bouquets for me. Thanks.” 

The vendor stuttered for a few seconds, but jumped to work, both thrilled and curious over the man who was going to buy every bit of her inventory. 

“I dont need all these flowers babe!” Peter protested. “Why are you buying–” 

“Because you’re perfect Pete.” Wade insisted. “You’re funny and smart and beautiful– just all the things Im not.” 

“Oh.” Peter was silent for a minute, then he picked up the four bouquets the vendor had already wrapped and handed them to Wade. 

“What are these for?” Wade asked, thoroughly confused. 

“You deserve them.” Peter shrugged. “Because  _you’re_  the reason I laugh and make jokes, and the reason Ive stuck in school, and you’re the only one I ever want to think Im beautiful, the only reason I  _feel_ beautiful.” 

“I love you.” Wade whispered, burying his face in the flowers shyly. 

Peter laced their fingers together. “I love you too.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Touch-Starved Peter. (lets pretend Gwen didnt die in this verse, only went away to England for college!)

“Whats up Spidey?” Wade asked in confusion when the kid almost fell over. “You alright?” he moved back over so their shoulders were touching again, and frowned when he felt Spidey sag against him, a sigh of what sounded like relief coming from behind the mask. 

“Im fine, just give me a sec.” Peter closed his eyes in embarassment, glad Wade couldnt see his face. He hadnt meant to be so obvious, but when the big merc had squeezed into the space next to him, crowded together shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh– Peter could have melted into the touch, and had damn near whimpered when Wade had pulled away. 

He was  _fine_ , he was. It was just– he was just–

“You dizzy or what?” Wade elbowed him. “Need to call it a night?” 

“No.” Peter forced himself to sit up straight. “No, Im fine, lets just go.” 

Wade sent him a concerned look, but didnt push the issue, chalking it up to Spidey just being a little tired. It was bound to happen eventually, right?

It didnt stop though. 

Wade noticed it a few nights later when he held out his hand to help Spidey across a puddle, purely jokingly of course, with a gallant bow and an exaggerated English accent as he offered to help ‘the pretty lad’ through the water. 

He had tried this sort of thing dozens of time, and it always ended with Spidey knocking his hand away and laughing. But tonight, he reached out and grabbed Wade’s hand tight, held onto it all the way through the water and squeezed it lightly before he let go. 

And then another time, as they sat eating Mexican food, and Wade leaned over to bump their shoulders after saying something obnoxious, and Spidey had returned the gesture, but had stayed close after. 

Wade didnt say anything at all, but the next time they sat together he moved over until their legs were touching, and watched as Spidey visibly relaxed against him. 

So then he started putting his hand on the kids back any chance he could when they were walking. 

And offered to give him a shoulder rub every once in a while. 

And one day took a hell of a risk and just held Spideys hand, saying a silent  _thank god_  when the hero didn’t break his hand off and throw it off the side of the building. 

Instead he just scooted closer, laced their fingers together tighter and didnt let go until they heard sirens and had to go save the city again. 

After almost two months of this, Wade decided to finally say something. “Say Spidey–” he began carefully. “So ive noticed–”

“I told you, its alright to call me Peter.” Spidey said tiredly, resting his head against the AC unit. “I know your name, so you should know mine.” His grip on Wade’s hand tightened. “Call me Peter.” 

“Sweet cheeks.” Wade began again and he knew Peter was smiling beneath his mask. “Whats going on with this?” he held up their joined hands. “You havent really given me any hints that you want me to tap that booty, but you definitely need  _something_ from me. So what is it?” 

“Promise not to laugh at me?” Peter asked, and his voice shook enough that Wade just reached right over and dragged him onto his lap. 

“I cant promise not to laugh, because Im an asshole. But I can promise not to laugh for a long time.” he offered. “Tell me whats up, honey.” 

“Im lonely.” Peter whispered. “Every since Gwen left Im just– I dunno, Pool. Its like it hurts, like in my bones. My skin itches but lotion doesnt help. And I feel like Im always cold and no blankets help and–”

“You’re touch starved.” Wade interrupted. “I went through it after my mutation. Forced solitude, secret identities– feels like if you dont get some physical contact you might die. I get it.” 

“So what did you do to help it?” Peter sounded defeated. “Because this is killing me. Im tired all the time and cant hardly sleep, dont have much of an appetite–” 

“I hired hookers.” Wade said ruefully. “Because if I paid enough they wouldnt say nothing about my skin. But  _you_ could just use your words and ask me to hold you like a big boy.” 

“I didnt want you to get the wrong idea about–” 

“Nope. Dont worry about that.” Wade shifted them so Peter was set more firmly on his lap, then ran his fingers over the suit until he found the seam at Peters waist and set a bare hand against the soft skin low on his back. 

“Shit.” Peter laughed quietly and pressed closer. “I didnt realize–” 

“Its alright.” Wade shushed him and tried to get more comfortable in their spot. “Just use your words, huh? Im here for you if you want.” 

Silence together, and then Peter whispered– “I dont mind your skin.” 

“Thats because you’ve never seen more than a bit of it.” Wade shrugged. “A whole bunch at once and its–” 

“I dont mind it.” Peter said again, and snuggled even closer. “Keep touching me please.” 

“Sure thing, Spidey.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had several date night prompts so I combined them into one!

“Oh god. Okay. Just be cool. Just be cool.” Peter stood in his bathroom, running gel through his hair and splashing water over his face to calm himself down. “Big night. Big night. First date with Wade. Its a date right? Its fine. You’ve gone on dozens of dates before. Harry. MJ. Gwen. No problem. We can small talk our way through a date. Bought gum so I’m minty fresh. Hair is done, he loves red and black so Im wearing red and black. Its fine.” 

He took a deep breath. “Its fine, Peter, stop freaking out. Its just a damn date. Just… just a date.” 

He picked his phone back up, scrolled through the messages until he got to the text from Wade that simply said, “buy ya dinner tomorrow?” 

Peter had texted back with an equally casual, completely chill, “im always down for free food.” and then had proceeded to freak the fuck out, holding his phone to his chest and spinning around in his living room until he had banged his knee on the coffee table, and then he was jumping one legged and cursing out loud but still smiling and half way to giddy. 

He had wanted to go out with Wade for so. damn. long. but surprisingly enough between patrol and late night food runs and saving the city, the topic of dating had never come up between them. 

Wade constantly  ~~threatened~~ promised to do things to Peters ass, and Peter  ~~seriously~~ jokingly commented on how big Wade’s arms were and how much he liked them but this– this was  _real_. Wade was buying him dinner and it was a  _date_ and–

But what if it wasnt? What if Wade was just asking to have dinner like a normal thing, like something normal people did, and Peter was overthinking this? It wasnt like their lives were normal, after all. And Wade trusted Peter, so maybe he just wanted a normal evening with someone he could trust not to judge him. 

Why would this be a real date? All the times they had saved each others lives and other than suggesting congratulatory blow jobs, Wade had never said anything about a date, or spending time together without their masks. 

Really, this was kind of a  _blind_ date, because they had never fully unmasked in front of each other. Peter would recognize Wade because of the scars, but Wade might not recognize him. 

Oh god, what if Wade didnt like him? 

Peter looked a this reflection critically. His hair was a little out of control, probably, and his glasses didnt help the fact that he looked barely seventeen even though he was pushing twenty three. Maybe he was too young for Wade. Maybe the man- cuz  _fuck_ was Wade all man– would take one look at him, think he was too young and walk away. Or maybe the skinny jeans were a mistake. Kids wore skinny jeans. Or he should switch out his glasses for contacts so he looked more mature and less like a hipster?

Was he over thinking this?

Of fucking course he was overthinking this. Of course he was.

Peter swore and slammed the door to his bathroom on the way out, throwing himself across his bed and going back to the message on his phone, seriously considering texting the merc and backing out. 

***********************

“Red or black?” Wade held up one of the only two shirts he owned that weren’t his Merc gear. “Red…” he held up the pushing-too-small tshirt. “Or black…” a fitted long sleeve. “Red….” the tshirt. “Or black? Which one?” he switched them again, holding the red over his chest critically. “Which one…which one is gonna make Spidey wanna jump these bones?” 

Unable to decide, Wade stripped off his ratty “I HEART SPIDEY” pajama shirt he had  ~~stolen~~ bought from a vendor a couple blocks over and yanked the red one over his head. 

It had been a risk, a shot in the dark to ask Spidey out on a date. The kid hadnt ever really given him a clear signal that he was interested in more between them, but he certainly wasnt given off signals that he  _wasnt_ so Wade had typed and retyped and deleted at least fourteen different messages before settling on one that seemed appropriately casual but not so casual that Pete would mistake it for just another chance to hang out. 

And then, in the longest six minutes of his life, Pete had finally texted back and agreed to dinner. And thank god too, because Wade was absolutely going to throw himself out a window if Peter had said know. Not in a dramatic,  _‘Ill kill myself if you dont love me sort of way_ ’, but in an  **ultra** dramatic  _it took all my courage to do this and now i dont know how Im going to look you in the mask on patrol since you said no_ sort of way _._

“Oh yeah. Yeah I look fucking good in this.” Wade flexed in the mirror, grinning when the shirts seams strained to hold him in. All that fast food he ate hadnt caught up with him yet, and he knew for a fact that his spandex clad crush had a thing for his chest and his arms, so he was  _definitely_ wearing the red shirt.  “Accents my pecs and my girlish waist and my arms–” the smile slid from his face when he saw how much of his arms the t shirt showed. 

How much his scarred, fucked up skin looked all the worse against the soft cotton. 

Wade pulled the shirt off and grabbed the black one, relaxing a little when he was covered down to his wrists, but the damage was done, the insecurity had taken root, and he stared at the rough face in the mirror, at the bald scalp, at the eyes that looked startling without eyebrows, at the raised edges that marked down his neck, over the spots he had hoped Pete would want to leave hickeys but who would want to put their mouth on–

Wade turned away from the mirror abruptly, and went to find his phone, scrolling through the messages until he hovered over Peters number, and told himself to text and cancel the date. 

This was a terrible idea. 

***************************

“Um, Wade?” the soft voice pulled Wade from his admittedly crazy thoughts, and he turned around slowly, tugging his shirt sleeves down over his hands, wishing he had gone back and grabbed his hoodie from his room so he wouldnt just be out here, scars and all for everyone to stare at and point at and–

“Holy shit.  _Spidey_?!” He blurted, and the kid in front of him jerked forward to clap his hand over his mouth. 

“No, Wade, out here Im just Peter.” he said firmly. “Remember?” 

“Peter.” Wade repeated. “Pete. Baby boy what the  _fuck_ –” he knew he was staring. Knew he was staring and didnt care. Just didnt– how the hell was Pete’s hair that thick? How did it stand up like that? He thought only deer had eyes that big? And the fucking  _smile_? 

“Im dead.” he announced. “Im dead and have gone to heaven and all the angels look like a goddamn wet dream.” 

“Oh god.” Peter rolled his eyes and stepped back. “Well its definitely you, isnt it? No one else starts a blind date by revealing secret identities and then offending angels, huh?” 

“I uh–” Wade shrugged a little sheepishly. “Sorry. I was just not prepared for how adorable you are. Petey-pie you are fucking adorable. Good  _christ_.” 

“Yeah well–” those big brown eyes flitted over Wade’s body, taking in the broad shoulders filling the black sweater, the narrow cut of his waist, the way his jeans hugged thick thighs. Then they moved back up, over a perfectly cut jaw and cheekbones, stopping on piercing eyes. 

“Damn Wade.” Peter finished, clearing his throat and blushing a little. “You’re pretty damn adorable too.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Wade rolled his eyes. “Not wearing the mask, cutie pie, I can see all your expressions.” 

“Oh, I  _know_.” Peter raised an eyebrow then, all cocky glances and meaningful looks at specific places and it was Wade’s turn to flush a little, unused to scrutiny that wasnt… judging. Or horrified. 

“So.” he tipped his head towards the restaurant so he would at least stop staring at the beautiful kid. “Dinner?” 

“Actually.” Peter rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, looked away shyly and bit into a bottom lip that Wade just wanted to fucking  _attack_. “I was thinking you know, this doesnt really seem like us? Maybe we could just go get some mexican and hang out.” 

“We had mexican last night.” Wade pointed out. 

“Uh no, we had hours old burritos that we ate while running across a roof on our way to catch a burglar.” Peter countered. “That doesnt count.” 

“Is there any other way to eat Mexican?” Wade challenged and Peter laughed, dropped his head back and just  _laughed_ and Wade– Wade was  _fucked_. No way he would survive this date. 

“I am so glad that the you are the same even without your mask.” Peter said over a chuckle. “I mean, you drive me fucking nuts, but I am so glad you’re  _you_ and not–” he made a vague motion with his hands. “I dunno.” 

“Well baby boy, its not like I take off the merc suit and become some hunky hollywood star with a gorgeous wife.” Wade said dryly. “So Im glad you like my particular brand of charm, because this is the only flavor I come in.” 

“Mmm.” Peter made an interested noise, let his eyes linger on Wades lips, and then licked his own. “Sounds good to me.” 

************************

************************

“You’re killing me Pete!” Wade fussed. “Thats not even a flavor! Its like… its like…”

“Its like what?” Peter asked with a frown, curling an entirely distracting tongue around his vanilla ice cream cone. 

“Its like milk.” Wade took a big bite of his double chocolate fudge with m&ms and chunks of brownie ice cream. “You are basically eating milk. Like milk that got left in the fridge for too long and they decided since it was a solid, they’d just go ahead and scoop it onto a cone and try to sell it anyway. You’re eating chunky, solid, spoiled milk.” 

Predictably, Peter gagged and Wade absolutely cackled when Pete dropped his ice cream cone in the trash can and wiped his hands. 

“Thank you for ruining my ice cream, you asshole.” Peter muttered. “I should make you kiss me for that.” 

“Normally, Id be all over that invitation.” Wade admitted, especially since it had taken most of his self control not to drag Pete over the table and kiss him absolutely senseless while they were sharing their fajitas. “But you know, you’ve had spoiled milk on your lips and–” 

“Oh thats fine.” Peter said casually. “I dont want to kiss you with that messy chocolate crap all over your lips either.” 

“Blasphemy!” Wade gasped. “Take it back NOW!” 

“No way.” Peter pulled out his phone and made a show of looking through his messages like he had something better to do than pay attention to Wade. “Nope. Im sure you taste disgusting.” 

“Put your phone away and find out.” Wade challenged and Peter grinned, shoved his phone in his back pocket and practically leapt into Wades arms, smushing a cold, vanilla flavored kiss onto very surprised lips. 

“I was only kidding.” Wade explained over a laugh. “But dont stop now.” 

“I should stop.” Peter muttered and locked his arms around Wade’s neck to pull him closer for another kiss. “You taste terrible.” 

“At least I dont taste like vanilla.” Wade shot back, winding one hand through Peters thick hair and tugging sharply, thrusting his tongue past cold lips when Peter opened on a gasp. 

“God.” Peter laughed a little and backpedaled, bringing Wade with him until they ran in to a wall and Wade could fit himself right against Peters body. “You  _wish_ you tasted like vanilla. Best flavor ever.” 

“The most boring you mean?” Wade panted when Peter sucked at his tongue. “Im gonna get tired of it quick. No one ever gets tired of chocolate.” 

“The hell they–” Peters words lost out to throaty  _moan_ when Wade started mouthing over his jaw, leaving little bites down his neck. “The hell–” 

“You gonna finish that sentence?” Wade teased a little breathlessly. 

“Probably not.” Peter shook his head, tightening his hands around Wade’s biceps, his eyes flashing when the big merc flexed beneath his fingers. “But you know, I am wondering how we went from eating ice cream to almost humping against a wall?” 

“Sorry.” Wade pulled away instantly, running a self conscious hand over his scalp. In the heat of the moment, wrapped up in Peters smile and the near glow of those beautiful eyes, Wade had forgotten they were in public, had forgotten that people were probably staring. It was amazing enough that Peter wanted to be seen out with him, but this sort of thing– probably best done in the dark. That was fine. 

“I didnt say it was a problem.” Peter held out his hand coaxingly. “I was just wondering how it ended up like this. It was only a kiss.” 

“Are you gonna start singing?” Wade narrowed his eyes but Peter gave a little wiggle of his hips that had Wades eyes widening right back up.

“It was only a kiss.” Peter sang quietly, teasingly. “how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.” 

“Damn even when you’re being ridiculous you’re cute.” Wade laughed and went back to him, tilting Peters head up for a longer kiss. “Do you always let your dates get to firrrrrrst—” he dragged the word out as he slid his hand under Peters shirt and up to his chest. “– second base?” 

“If I knew this was a date, Id probably let you get to home plate.” Peter said honestly, and sounding maybe a little vulnerable and Wade pulled away to look down at him. 

“What do you mean,  _if_ you knew this was date? This is a date. I showed up, bought you dinner and dessert, was mostly appropriate, and copped a feel. I mean, thats a date, right? Normal people do that shit all the time. What else is supposed to happen on a date?” 

“I almost cancelled because I thought maybe you just wanted to hang out.” Peter admitted. “And I wanted this to be a date too badly to just be… platonic. Didnt want to just hang out it it was just… hanging out. Too far past that at this point.”  

“Oh.” Wade rubbed his thumb over Peters cheeks gently. “Well, its  _definitely_ a date. I wouldnt have dressed in my fancy clothes and shown off all this skin if we were just hanging out.” 

“This is your fancy clothes?” Peter plucked at the black sweater with grin. “And what do you mean,  _all this skin_? You’re practically dressed like a nun. I helped a little old lady the other day who was showing more skin than this.” he made a face. “Not that I ever need to see that again.” 

“I think this is probably enough skin to show.” Wade tried to sound like he was joking. “No one needs to have nightmares.” 

“Wade.” Peter murmured and kissed him lightly. “As hard as Ive been staring at you, Im wishing you had shown up  _shirtless_. You should be glad I dont have laser eyes or something, because you would be shirtless. And maybe pantsless and maybe–” he quit talking in favor of crushing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. 

“Yeah?” Wade licked his lips nervously when they parted again. “You’re alright with– with this?” 

“So alright with it.” Peter copied Wades earlier motion, and slipped his hands underneath the shirt until he could feel the rough skin sliding under his palms. “Wade, I am so alright with this and  _so much more_  of this, just  _all_ of–” he scratched his nails lightly and Wade groaned under his breath. “You’re amazing. You are amazing with your mask on and Im so glad this is a real date because you’re just amazing without your mask on and I want to…” 

Another kiss, longer this time and heated, tongues tangling and hands roaming, breath coming harder between them until Wade yanked himself away and took off running, dragging Peter along with him. 

“Your place?” Peter called, laughing as he chased him and Wade hollered back–

“Hurry the fuck up baby boy! I dont want the clock to strike midnight and the date to be over before I get to you and that booty!” 

Peter laughed all the way down the street. 

The chocolate ice cream lay on the ground where Wade had dropped it, forgotten. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on @nygmobblepot-der-pool prompt:: Wade seeking out and engaging Spidey in fights because he’s secretly in love with him but doesnt know how to show it other than trying (and failing) to beat Spidey up.

“ _Damnit_ Pool!” Peter lifted his mask to his enough, just enough to spit a mouthful of blood and glared up at the mercenary. “What are you  _doing_?” 

“Just testing your reflexes Spidey!” Deadpool called in a completely aggravating tone. “Seems to me like they  _suck_!” 

“Alright enough.” Peter put his hands up and shook his head. “Enough. I dont know when fighting bad guys together turned into a nightly Death Match between you and I, but I dont wanna fight anymore, alright?” 

“Cmon Spidey!” Wade whined, getting right into his space and shoving him up against a wall. “I need to blow off some steam and your super powered ass is the only one I want–”

Peter punched Wade in the shoulder, not nearly as hard as he wanted to, but hard enough to send the merc flying, and hard enough that Wade had to pop his shoulder back into his socket before laughing about it and getting right back into it, catching Peter around the waist and slamming him into the ground. 

A quick punch that Peter barely managed to block– a hard jab to the kidneys that had Wade shrieking rather girlishly–a knee to the sternum had Peter wheezing for breath–a rolling, grappling wrestling move ended with Wade face down in the dirt, Peter pinning him with a knee to his back and his arm twisted high behind him. 

“Alright Wade.” Peter was breathing hard, his patience gone. “Say Uncle or Im gonna web your ass to to the ground and leave you here, I swear to god.” 

“Get  _off_!” Wade made an attempt to buck Spidey off, but Peter only pressed down harder, showing off that ridiculous strength by keeping Wade still with only his knee. 

“Say Uncle!″ Peter demanded. “And then tell me why you’ve been trying to beat me up for the last three weeks!” 

“I haven’t been trying!” Wade denied. “A couple times I really kicked your ass!” 

“ _WADE_!”

“Alright.” Wade put a hand up as best he could in surrender. “Alright. I give.” 

He waited until Peter had gotten off of him and moved to the side, grumbling about tearing his suit and annoying fucking mercenaries, before mumbling–

“I beat you up because I like you.” 

“What?” Peter stopped cursing under his breath long enough to look up in surprise. “You what?” 

“I beat you up because I like you.” Wade said again, pushing to a sitting position but looking down at the ground in embarrssment. “I like you, and I dont know how to deal with that, so I just–” he shrugged. “You know.” 

“You– you like me?” Peter sounded like he was laughing and that made Wade feel about two inches tall. 

“Yeah.” he muttered. “You’re a cute kid, and dat booty dont quit, and you treat me like a person, not just a merc. But now you’re  _laughing_ at me and this is why I didnt want to say anything.” 

“Im not laughing at you.” Peter shook his head and plopped down on the ground next to Wade, close enough that their knees knocked together. “Wade, Im not laughing at you.” 

“Right.” Wade turned his head away. Masks on or not, he didnt want to have to look at Spidey and feel a pity stare or anything like that. 

“Im  _not_.” Peter insisted. “Im just laughing because like– I like you too? And have for ages. But you always call me a kid even though you know Im over twenty, and then you started acting weird and wailing on me, so I thought Id made you mad.” 

“You like me too.” Wade sounded like he absolutely didnt believe him. 

“Well yeah.” Peter shrugged and elbowed him gently. “Whats not to like?” 

“You’re kidding me right?” Wade lifted his mask just enough to show Peter a flash of scarred skin. 

“Whats not to like?” Peter repeated and Wade finally turned to look at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Peter pulled off his mask entirely then, smiling when Wade looked away out of habit. They had had an accidental un-masking around each other months ago, so it wasnt a big deal for Wade to see him but the Merc always acted like it was. 

“Besides, you know, if you like me–” Peter continued, pulling off a glove and holding his hand out. “We could just like… hold hands. You dont gotta beat me up. I mean, who beats up someone they like? We arent in third grade.” 

“We could just hold hands?” Wade looked entirely too suspicious to just be looking at a hand so Peter rolled his eyes and snatched at Wade’s glove before the Merc could even react and linked their fingers together.

“Yeah. We could just hold hands like regular people do. Could be fun.” 

“Alright.” Wade still sounded unsure so Peter sighed theatrically and asked–

“Are we gonna go through this whole ‘trying to beat me up’ thing again here in a few days because you’re too nervous to kiss me? Because I gotta say I dont really appreciate– _mmph!”_

His words were smothered behind an eager kiss from Wade, who lifted his own mask just enough to smoosh their lips together. 

Peter just grinned and kissed him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on @mandys444 prompt : Peter and Wade go on a movie date to see the Greatest Showman. 
> 
> I will admit, this started out funny, and by the end I was wiping away tears. All the feels for my Spideypool boys. 
> 
> If you havent seen the Greatest Showman, I cannot recommend it highly enough, its gorgeous and the music is phenomenal.

Peter knew of course, that Wade liked movies. When they werent fighting crime or…well, you know… all they did was watch movies, sprawled out across that dingy couch Wade refused to get rid of. 

But it was a surprise one night when Wade declared, “Date Night!” and patted Peters ass and told him to go get dressed because they were going out. 

Wade didnt like to go out without his costume on, convinced that every one was staring at him, but tonight he was practically dancing at the door, waiting impatiently for Peter to grab his jacket. 

Wade wanted to see a movie. And not just any movie. A musical. 

“The Greatest Showman?” Peter slanted Wade a doubtful glance. “Look, I know you have this weird thing for Hugh Jackman, but– a musical?” 

“First of all.” Wade said around a mouthful of popcorn, pushing and shoving at Peter until they got into what was apparently the best seats in the movie theater. “Hugh Jackman is a fucking gift and we are lucky to share the same universe as him. Second of all–”

“Oh god, there’s a second of all.” Peter sighed. 

“SECOND OF ALL–” Wade repeated. “I have seen you stare at both my main man Zac over there AND Zendaya, may she eternally bless us with her beauty, so maybe you just sit there and shaddup.” 

“May she eternally  _what_?” Peter rolled his eyes. “Alright, but if you start singing along–” 

“SHH!!!” Wade hissed. “Its starting!”

*********************

It was halfway through the fourth song when Peter realized that Wade knew every word to the movie, mouthing along with the dialogue,and despite numerous dirty looks, singing along whole heartedly to the music, tapping his feet along to the beat. 

The popcorn lay forgotten at their feet, Wade intent on watching the screen, and Peter intent on watching the smile on Wades feet. 

Musicals. Who knew? 

And then– then Peter knew. 

When the midget–little person? Peter didnt know exactly what to call him– snapped at Jackman’s character to stop staring. 

When Zendayas character and her brother told PT Barnum that people wouldnt want to see  _them_ on stage. 

When the bearded lady, Lettie, was hiding behind a curtain, and Barnum pushed the curtain aside and declared she was gorgeous. 

When every person who showed up to the circus was welcomed and  _celebrated_ and smiled for the first time–

Peter knew. 

When the cast of the circus was pushed out of the room full of high society folks, when they were shut out of the public eye, told to go get ready to put on a show and then stared at as they walked away–

Peter knew. 

And when Lettie started singing, when the cast that played the circus performers walked proudly through the halls of the opera house and through the streets past people who jeered at them, strode proudly onto their stage and danced their heart out, singing  **[THIS IS ME](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcRIrJFQBb00&t=Y2VkZDFlMTgzNTg5MjdiNTBjMmUxMzNlZGMxZWY4NTZmMWE5ODJjZixSdVFZb1hIYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170227877023%2Fsundays-with-spideypool-23&m=1)** –  

 _I am not a stranger to the dark_  
Hide away, they say  
‘Cause we don’t want your broken parts  
I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one’ll love you as you are…

_… I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I’m meant to be, this is me_

Peter knew why Wade loved the movie so much.

That was the only song Wade didnt sing along to, falling silent and sitting back in his chair and holding onto Peters hand so tightly it almost hurt–

And Peter knew. 

“I love you.” he said quietly. 

“I love this movie, and you’re ruining it by talking.” Wade snorted, but he didnt flinch away when Peter reached up to wipe the tears off his face, stroking his thumb over the scarred, rough skin. 

“I love you.” Peter said again, and this time Wade only nodded. 

*****************

By the end of the movie, Wade was singing along again, stomping his feet and yelling “THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!” and telling Peter that they absolutely needed to find a pair of those tight black pants Zac Efron was wearing, because hot damn, look at that butt. 

Before they had even left the movie theater, Peter was buying another set of tickets for the following Friday. 

They could see this one as many times as Wade wanted. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on @oswolfpack prompt : One of them likes to walk around naked when they are home alone, and the other finds out accidentally. 
> 
> I definitely took this in a different direction than I think you intended lol. Blame it on Beyonce and her song that I cant get out of my head and the way I cant seem to not let these boys get all fluffy and feelsy with each other. My bad.

##  _[HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE SPIDEYPOOL GIVEAWAY?](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/170948216753/spideypool-contestgiveaway) _

_******************************************************************************************_

“Wade?” Peter knocked on the door to the dingy apartment. “You home?” Another knock. “Um.. um babe?” 

He flushed a little, because they had just barely moved on to using pet names with each other– or at least  _Peter_ had. Wade had called him everything from sweet cheeks to baby boy and a few others that made Peter want to crawl in a hole and die since the day they had started working together, but Peter had settled on  _babe_ just yesterday so it still felt maybe a little awkward. 

“Babe?” Peter finally just opened the door, wrinkling his nose and giving a little push, flinching when he heard the deadbolt snap off. He’d have to replace that. 

“Wade?” He closed the door behind him. “Are you home? I realize maybe I should have called but I lost my phone and you always say I can just stop by so I thought I would– I would–” Peters eyes bugged out, his jaw dropping when he finally saw Wade. 

When he saw  _all_ of Wade. 

Every. Naked. Inch. 

Just… _jiggling_ … as Wade did his best Beyonce impression while singing at the top of his lungs, headphones in his ears, Ipod held tightly in one hand, a sandwich held in the other. 

 _“When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, ‘cause I slay_.” Wade turned his back to the door and did something with his ass that Peter thought only strippers could do.

 _“When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster, 'cause I slay  
If he hit it right, I might take him on a flight on my chopper, 'cause I slay_.” Executing a fairly excellent Beyonce walk, Wade strutted towards the kitchen, hips swaying, toes pointed. 

“ _Drop him off at the mall, let him buy some J’s, let him shop up, 'cause I —EEK!”_ Wade screamed at the top of his lungs when he turned and saw Peter standing there, grabbing at his bare hips for his guns, then back to his shoulders for his blades, before yanking his headphones out and glaring fiercely at him. 

Or it would have been fierce if he wasn’t standing there…naked…with Beyonce still blasting from headphones…after Peter had seen him  _twerk_. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Wade snapped. “Couldnt you have called?” 

“I lost my phone.” Peter explained, cocking his head and looking Wade up and down curiously. “Um Wade–” 

“Look. About the Beyonce.” Wade huffed and folded his arms. “She’s a goddess alright? And you can’t just listen to her without dancing. And I mean, the Beyonce walk. Everyone does that. Maybe not as well as I can, but still–” 

“Wade.” Peter raised his eyebrows. “Babe, you should–” 

“And I guess–” Wade rolled his eyes dramatically. “I have watched like eight dozen YouTube videos on how to twerk and honestly Spidey when you got an ass like mine–” 

“–a bare ass.” Peter supplied. 

“– yeah a bare ass like–!” Wade shut his mouth and looked down at himself, then up at Peter, and dove for the couch, grabbing the blankets and rolling into them until he resembled a burrito, and only brown eyes blinked out sheepishly at Peter. “I forgot I was naked.” 

“Is this like… is this like a thing you do?” It was Peter’s turn to fold his arms, leaning against the wall as casually as he could. “You hang out naked and dance to Beyonce?” 

“When I’m not expecting company.” Wade admitted. “And when I’m not expecting my almost boyfriend to stop by and see…this. See all of this.” he made a motion over his chest and Peters heart sank a little. 

It had taken  _months_ of working together just to get Wade comfortable enough to eat with his mask pulled to his nose, and months after that for him to take the gloves off enough to touch Peter, even if it was just holding hands. Once they kissed, he had seem more willing for more, but they were still a long way from sex and this was a whole lot of naked–

“You’ve been quiet for a really long time.” Wade said shortly and Peter startled out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry. I was just–” he shifted and stepped a little closer so Wade could see that it was interest in his eyes and not disgust. Absolutely just a whole lot of interest. 

“Pumpkin?” Wade asked curiously and Peter glanced up through his lashes, biting at his bottom lip (which never failed to make Wades blood pressure skyrocket) and grinned before asking, 

“So if I fuck ya good, you gonna take me to Red Lobster?” 

***********************

***********************

“Y’know for a twink–” Wade was still breathing hard, legs sprawled awkwardly open, an arm thrown over his eyes. “For a twink, you sure fuck like–” 

“Im not a  _twink_!” Peter protested, easing from Wade’s body and kissing his stomach. “What the hell? I can bench press a city bus.” 

“Well you aren’t a hunk.” Wade shrugged. “You weigh like eighty pounds. You’re like a twunk. Like a twink that has too much strength.  _Twunk_.” 

“I hate you.” Peter sighed and relaxed against him. “You alright? I got a little rough.” 

“Yep.” Wade popped the p of the word. “Thank god for healing factors, huh?”

“Yeah I guess.” Another kiss on Wades stomach and Peter sat up on his knees. “So you do the naked dancing thing whenever you’re alone huh?” 

“Is that weird?” Wade looked nervous. “I mean, I don’t have to, or I wont if I know you are on your way over or–” 

“I like it.” Peter shrugged. “You’re such a nun about keeping covered up, I was starting to worry that there was something really wrong with you.” 

“You’re joking, right?” Wade said dryly, and glanced down at his scarred skin. “ _Right_?” 

“I  _was_!” Peter laughed then. “I was afraid there was something like… deformed, or maybe your dick didn’t work or you had some weird birthmark. That  _really_ would have weirded me out. Thank god its just you and this body.” he growled playfully and bit Wade on an overly defined pec. “Im too shallow to be with someone ugly, babe.” 

Wade pulled him a little tighter and planted a rough kiss on his head. “So um… you fucked me good, you want some Red Lobster?” 

Peter burst out laughing and surged up to press a kiss to Wade’s mouth, muffling the “ _cuz I slay, I slay, I slay_ ” from the merc. 

“Yeah, lets go get some Red Lobster.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @elizapancakescousin who wanted theater major!Peter dating businessman!Wade, and Wade realizing Peter doesn’t have money for new shoes/clothes/etc and taking him shopping. 
> 
> Featuring pretty!Wade. Annnnnnd this got longer than I thought it would. And maybe a little sugar daddy-ish lol

##  _[HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD ABOUT THE SPIDEYPOOL GIVEAWAY?](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/170948216753/spideypool-contestgiveaway) _

_**************************************************************************_

“So tell me.” Wade finished his steak and put his napkin on the plate, motioning for the waiter to come and take it away. “Is it hip for kids to have ratty shoes now? Or are you just a poor starving actor?” 

“Tell  _me_ something.” Peter countered, still taking big bites of his own steak, dragging it through the pile of mashed potatoes before stuffing it in his mouth. “Did you invite me out to dinner just to insult my chucks? Because I dunno if this steak is good enough for me to sit through that.” 

“Your  _Chucks_?” Wade grinned, and took a drink of his whiskey. “My god, its like hanging out with my frat brothers all over again.” 

“Your own damn fault for dating a college kid.” Peter retorted, sipping at his own beer. “Maybe date someone your own age.” 

“My god you’re a punk.” Wade’s hazel eyes sparked in interest. “Anyone else would be wondering if they had to put out after such an expensive date, but you’re telling me to date someone  _else_?”

“Do I have to put out?” Peter asked directly, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course not.” Wade shook his head. “Of course not. I told you, I just wanted to take you to dinner.” 

“And insult my chucks.” Peter reminded him. 

“And maybe insult your chucks.” Wade laughed at him. “In my defense, you’re practically walking out of them!” 

“Well Mister I-inherited-daddys-business-and-all-the-wealth-that-came-with-it…” Peter finally pushed his plate away and sighed in satisfaction. “Maybe you buy me some new ones.” 

“Maybe I do.” Wade winked and Peter threw a napkin at him. “Oh c’mon Pete. What college kid doesn’t want a sugar daddy?” 

“Me.” Peter said dryly. “But thanks anyway.”

**************************

**************************

“I will fully admit I didnt expect you to show up.” Wade admitted when Peter came jogging up to him in front of the Macy’s store. 

“Ill admit I didnt expect you to call again.” Peter stood on his toes and planted the shyest kiss imaginable on Wade’s cheek. “But Im glad you did. Dinner was fun.” 

“Yeah it was.” Wade cocked his head and looked the kid over, from the thick hair on his head, down to the tight t shirt and skinny jeans and those damnable scruffy black chucks. “I really enjoyed spending time with you.” 

“Yeah.” Peter glanced up at him from beneath his lashes. “Um. So what are we doing today?” 

“Gonna take you shopping.” Wade motioned to the store. “Come on.” 

“Wade.” Peter put a firm hand on his arm. “I thought we established this last time. Im not dating you for your money. I dont want a sugar daddy. Im fine.” 

“Dont think of it like that.” Wade put a big hand on Peters back and pushed him towards the building. “Think of it more like… I’m a patron of the arts. And I need you to focus on your acting so you get better and keep blessing our community with plays, and you cant focus if you’re worried about money.” 

“Wade!” Peter said louder and the man stopped, looking down at him with patient eyes. “I don’t want this to be–” he motioned awkwardly. “I said yes to a date with you because you made me laugh, not because you’re wearing a three thousand dollar watch or bought me a steak dinner. I want to just hang out. Lets just hang out. I don’t want to do this. It makes me feel weird.” 

“Alright.” Wade said after a long minute. “But once you let me tap that ass, I get to buy you whatever I want. That’s what boyfriends do.” 

“Fine.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Now come on. There’s a movie I want to see.” 

********************

******************** 

“Stop complaining.” Wade insisted as he all but dragged Peter towards the mall. “You cant complain today!” 

“Wade!” Peter squawked and tried to scramble away from him. “Come on!” 

“Nope. Not doing it, baby boy.” Wade scooped Peter up in his arms like a bride and strolled through the doors of Barneys New York. “And you know, if you have let me buy you a damn pair of shoes like four months ago when we started dating, you might have avoided this, but now we get to do it my way.” 

“Ah! Mr Wilson!” A store associate strode quickly towards them. “Good morning! So good to see you again!” 

“Thanks.” Wade set a furiously blushing Peter down on his feet. “Its my birthday today.” he explained. “And I need my boyfriend here to get some new clothes.” 

“Excellent!” The associate clapped his hands together. “We will get started right away! Just a special occasion suit? A few casual outfits?” 

“He needs it all.” Wade said. “And maybe some silk briefs. Snug fit. Red and black.” 

“WADE!” 

“Its my birthday.” Wade grinned. “And  _you_ said I could have whatever I wanted.” 

“I thought you would want a blowjob when I do that thing with my tongue!” Peter hissed in his ear and Wade wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I still want that. In the dressing room. Absolutely.” 

“Oh my god.” Peters eyes widened as the associate returned with a stack of clothing. “ _Wade_ –” 

“See ya in a bit.” Wade patted his ass. “Get gone. I expect a fashion show.” 

********************

********************

Peter ended up with entirely too many clothes, and when he complained that there wasnt room in his dorm, Wade just rolled his eyes and dropped the bags off at his condo, reminding Peter that he had an open invitation to move his perfect little ass in anytime he wanted. 

Then they stopped into Payless, because Peter had put his foot down about Wade buying him expensive shoes, and now Peter grinned in satisfaction at his brand new, matte black, Converse high tops. 

“I love these.” he admitted. “I should have let you just buy these months ago.” 

Wade muttered something about  _impossible_ and  _irritating_ , and  _Im always right_. 

Peter only reached over to hold his hand and Wade squeezed his fingers lightly. “Thank you.” he whispered. 

“You know Id give ya anything you want, baby boy.”  

“Do I have to put out at the end of this date?” Peter asked innocently, even as he started tugging at Wade’s belt. 

“Well…” Wade pretended to think about it as Peter yanked his zipper down. “I mean, it  _is_ my birthday….”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @megahuffledor who requested a fic around the song “Tell Me You Love Me” by Demi Lovato. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings– Wade deals with the voices in his head, its gets a little sad and a little dark but there’s a good ending.

##  _[HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE SPIDEYPOOL GIVEAWAY?](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/170948216753/spideypool-contestgiveaway) _

_**************************************************************_

_Oh no, here we go again_  
Fighting over what I said  
I’m sorry, yeah I’m sorry 

“ _Damn it_ , Wade.” Peter backpedaled a few steps, covering his mouth with his hand. “Why would you– why would you say something like that?” 

“You need to leave.” Wade ignored the look on Peters face, the hurt in those gorgeous brown eyes. “Get out. Right now.” 

“Im not going anywhere.” Peter held out his hand to Wade beseechingly. “Talk to me. Just  _god_ – dont say things like that.” 

**********************

 _Bad at love, no, I’m not good at this_  
But I can’t say I’m innocent  
Not hardly, but I’m sorry 

“You know damn well Im not good at this, Pete!” Wade yelled. “Stop expecting me to be better than what I am!” 

“I don’t need you to be  _better_!” Peter cried, wiping at the tears. “Just stop this. Stop this cycle. We do so good and then you get all–all–” 

“Crazy?” Wade widened his eyes mockingly. “When I get all crazy? News flash baby boy!” his laugh was a terrible thing. “I  _am_ fucking crazy! I am out of my goddamn mind! This is as good as its ever gonna get!” 

“One bad day doesnt define you!” Peter yelled right back. “One bad day doesnt mean that you are–” 

“Sorry sweet cheeks.” Wade jammed a magazine into his gun. “Im bad at this whole living normally thing. Get out so you dont have to watch.” 

***********************

 _And all my friends, they know and it’s true_  
I don’t know who I am without you  
I got it bad, baby  
Got it bad 

“Im not going anywhere.” Peter jumped right across the room, ripped the gun from Wade’s hand and crushed it in his palms. “Im not going anywhere Wade, so fucking get used to it. When I said I loved you, I meant it and that means Im not going anywhere!” 

He ran his fingers lightly up Wade’s face, smoothed over his bare scalp, pressed their foreheads together. “I got it bad for you, baby. Got it so bad for you, Im not going anywhere.” 

“Please.” Wade was splintering apart in front of him, shaking his head, flinching away from the noise in his mind. “Please. Go away. What if I hurt you?” 

“Im not going anywhere.” Peter whispered. “Wade. I’m here.” 

**********************

 _Oh, tell me you love me_  
I need someone on days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, tell me you love me  
I need someone  
On days like this, I do  
On days like this 

“You love me?” Wade asked, his hands trembling, lip bleeding where he kept biting through it. “You love me?” 

“I love you.” Peter nodded, lacing their fingers together and holding him tight. “I love you. Wade. I do. I do.” 

“Tell me again.” Wade tapped his temple. “Louder than what they say.” 

“I love you.” Peter touched his lips right to Wade’s ear. “I love you. Ill say it as many times as you need.” 

**********************

 _Oh, can you hear my heart say_  
No, you ain’t nobody ‘til you got somebody  
You ain’t nobody 'til you got somebody 

“How are they?” He asked later, nudging his nose against Wade’s head where it lay on his shoulder. “Quiet, yet?” 

“Quieter.” Wade mumbled, keeping his eyes tightly shut. “Y’know I never felt like anyone until I found you, Petey. Was fuckin’  _nobody_ until you came along.” 

“Thats not true.” Peter sighed. “Wade, you made it through all this every day before I came along. Does that sound like something a  _nobody_ could do? Dont discount your worth just because you struggle. Bad days are exactly that… a bad day.” 

“I’m serious though.” Wade budged closer, trying to fold his giant frame as close to Peter’s lap as he could. “I survived, but it wasn’t living. You know they call us Spideypool online and on message boards and shit? Its a perfect name. All of you, only the non dead parts of me.” 

“Ive heard the term.” Peter chuckled. “Better than what they call Cap and Mr. Stark, that’s for sure.” 

“I wasnt anyone without you, Spidey.” Wade’s breathing started slowing as he drifted towards sleep. “Ain’t nobody till ya got somebody.” 

********************

 _And I hope I never see the day_  
That you move on and be happy without me  
Without me  
What’s my hand without your heart to hold?  
I don’t know what I’m living for  
If I’m living without you 

“I know this is selfish.” Peter murmured later, after he thought Wade had fallen asleep on him. “I know its selfish, but I hope you never move on from me, Wade. You always say that I complete you, but I wouldn’t know what to do with myself without you either. I hope you never get tired of me.”

“I wont.” Wade stretched out so he could put his head on Peters thigh, wrapped his arms around the slim waist possessively. “Whats there to live for without you, baby boy?” 

*********************

 _Everything I need_  
Is standing in front of me  
I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah  
Through the ups and downs  
Baby, I'ma stick around  
I promise we will be alright, alright 

“Im sorry.” Wade said the next morning, and Peter looked up into clear brown eyes, smiled in relief when he saw that they weren’t the murky muddy color that came on when Wade was breaking, when the voices in his head started screaming again. 

“Wade, you dont gotta be sorry.” He stretched and tried to rub the kink in his lower back. “You dont gotta be sorry.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Wade scooped him right up and carried him to his bedroom, laying Peter out on the mattress. “I do. Because every time I have a bad day, I know it hurts you. And I dont handle them well and you have to talk me out of–” he frowned. “Out of everything. And Im sorry. Its not fair that I do that to you. But you never leave me and Im so selfish to hope–” 

“A bad day now and again doesnt make you a bad person.” Peter sat up on his elbows, hooked an arm around Wade’s neck and dragged him down for a kiss. “We’ll be alright. Im gonna be right here for you. The good days and the bad days and everything in between. Im right here.” 

********************

 _Oh, tell me you love me_  
I need someone on days like this, I do  
On days like this 

“Tell me again.” Wade pleaded and Peter arched his back, wrapped his legs tighter around Wade’s waist, urging him deeper inside him. 

“I love you. Im not going anywhere. I will always be right here. Bad days and all.” 

“I love you too.” Wade lay his hand heavy over Peters heart, feeling the steady beat beneath his palm. “Pete. I love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combining prompts with this one! 
> 
> For @ofthemoonsunandstars prompt : Person A gets drunk and calls B and confesses their love but the next day says they don’t remember even tho they do bc they don’t think B feels the same way.
> 
> And @babypinkbunny who requested Peter getting dental work done/high on laughing gas while out on patrol. 
> 
> Tweaked the prompts a little, I hope you enjoy it!

On any given night, Wade considered it a plus if Spidey did anything other than roll his eyes at one of his jokes. 

In fact most of the time the web slinger didnt even do  _that_ – usually it was a long suffering sigh and the suggestion that they very quickly move on and get done with patrol. 

Which was fine. Not everyone had his stellar sense of humour. Its fine. 

But it also made it fairly suspicious when Wade hollered, “Run Forrest, Run!” as a would-be mugger took off down the street, and instead of instantly chasing after him–

–Spidey collapsed in a fit of giggles, holding onto his side and leaning against a wall for support. 

“Um–” Wade squinted at him, but took off the catch the mugger by himself, tackling him to the ground and zip tying him to a pole before heading back to Spidey. 

“Heya web-head, maybe we should–” 

“Do you call me web-head because of my costume of because of my webs?” the kid blurted. “Because its not– its not webs on my costume Wade! Its just a  _design_!” 

He burst out laughing again and Wade cocked his head in confusion. “Spidey–” 

“Wade–Wade–” Peter got right up in Wade’s space, lined their bodies up and looked down before asking. “Is that a baton in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? No no no wait! Is that a katana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? No no no wait! Is that–” 

“No.  _You_ wait.” Wade put his hands firmly on Peters shoulders and set him back a step. “Petey. Are you high?” 

“Ah!” A horrified, overly dramatic gasp. “I most certainly am NOT! That is NOT what a friendly neighborhood spiderman would do. Noooooooo noooooooo ooooooooh!” he trailed off into just making owl noises and Wade nodded. 

“Yep. High. Alright kiddo, come on.” He bent and slung Peter right over his shoulder in a fireman carry and headed back towards the kids house. “What did you take?” 

“Nothing!” Peter reached down and pinched at Wade’s ass, sputtering in annoyance when Wade smacked his hand away. “Im not high! Did you just deny me a groping? Did you…deny me a groping? Groping? Is that the right word? What am I trying to say?” 

“Good Christ.” Wade groaned. “First of all, Spidey, you can have a  _groping_ anytime that you are sober, alright? But you are high as a kite–” 

“–IM A ROCKETMAN!”

“–and I will admit to being jealous of how much fun you’re having, but you need to get home and sleep it off.” 

“Got my wisdom teeth out.” Peter slurred then, and reached up to pull his mask off, dangling it in front of Wade’s face. “No more wisdom teeth for me. Think they took all my common sense too? OH!” He jerked in surprise. 

“WADE! Is that why they say men are dumb? They take our wisdom teeth and then we are STUPID!” 

“Women have wisdom teeth too, Spidey.” Wade said with an exasperated sigh. 

“Look at you just disproving my theories. I don’t care what they say about you, Wade, you’re a gold star in my book.” 

“Wow. Thanks.” Wade started scaling the fire escape that led up to Peter’s apartment window. “That means so much coming from someone who is drooling down my back.” 

“As it should.” Peter said seriously. “As it should.” 

“Here we go.” Wade rolled Peter off his shoulder and onto his bed. “Im gonna get you some water, you’re gonna sleep this shit off, alright? Dont come back on patrol until you’re sober.” 

“You gonna stay with me?” Peter asked with an inviting wiggle, and Wade looked away, and then up at the ceiling, cursing his luck that the first time the Spider Babe wanted to get handsy he was too damn high to know what he was talking about.

“These sheets are sooooooo niiiiiiice.” Peter stretched out lengthwise, maybe not purposefully showing off every one of those lean muscles in that perfect fucking body, but he definitely did and Wade cursed again, leaving the room entirely to go and get him a bottle of water. 

“Please, for the love of God. Stay here. Do not under any circumstances wander the city while you’re like this. Alright?” 

“Sure thing.” Peter fired finger guns at him. “Not going nowhere.” 

“Right.” Wade absolutely didnt believe him. “Alright. Call me if you need anything, alright Pete?” 

“Whatever you want, big boy.” 

“Good Christ, you’re stoned out of your mind. Okay Im leaving. Dont go anywhere. Call me if you need anything.” 

Wade left, locking the door behind him, hearing Peter giggle about how awesome a word  _jammies_ was as he headed down the stairs. 

_Fucking kids._

******************

*****************

“Hello?” Wade answered his phone at close to three am. “Who dis?” 

“ _Pssst_. Wade.  _Psssst_.” 

“God damnit Peter.” He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. “Are you alright?” 

“What? Oh yeah. Um, where are you? Whatcha… whatcha doing?” 

“Still high, huh?” Wade sat up in the bed wearily. “Im sleeping, Pete. What are you doing?” 

“Do you know I love you?” 

“….”

“I mean, not like… love love? But like, yeah probably? Like I want to talk to you all the time and braid your hair. Well not your hair. Cuz you dont have any, right? Like anywhere? Ive never seen you without pants, but if I had to guess I would think you’d be the type of guy to manscape. Landscape? No manscape. Right? Thats what they call it?” 

“Uh Pete–” Wade was wide awake now. “Back up a little. What–what did you say?” 

“Oh come on.” Peter scoffed. “You know I love you. Right? No? Well I do. There it is. Definitely do. Everything about you. Except maybe your jokes, but honestly I sort of love your sense of humour too. And the way you call me baby boy and the way you–” 

“Petey.” Wade interrupted. “You need to get some sleep alright? Get some sleep, and when you’re all rested up we can talk about it if you remember, alright?” 

“You are the least fun person…” Peter’s voice was already softening, his words slurring as he started falling asleep. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Boring.” Wade chuckled. “Goodnight spidey.” 

*****************

*****************

“Hey!” Peter landed on the roof next to Wade, scaring him half to death and laughing over it. “Sorry. I thought you had a spidey radar that told me when I was getting close!” 

“Its acting up a little bit today.” Wade tried to joke, sitting on his hands to hide the awkward tremor in them. 

It had been two days now, since that middle of the night call, and this was the first time they had been around each other and he didnt really know what to say to Peter, not after the… _confession._

“Whatever.” Peter yanked on his mask. “We ready to go? Suns down.” 

“Spidey, uh maybe we should talk?” Wade asked, biting at his lips hard enough to make them bleed. “About the other night?” 

“What happened the other night?” Wade couldn’t see Peter’s expression behind the mask and he hated that. “I sort of vaguely remember gettin’ my teeth pulled, and then going on patrol and that’s it. Rest of the night is a total blank.” 

“Why?” he asked a little hesitantly. “Did I.. oh man, did I embarrass myself? Give away my identity? Prank call you? What?” 

 _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._  

“It wasnt a big deal.” Wade swallowed past the lump of disappointment and heartbreak in his throat. “You were just funny was all.” 

“Okay.” Peter sent him finger guns, and damn even  _that_ hurt. “Well lets go.” 

“Yeah, Spidey, lets um.. lets go.” Wade nodded and jumped to his feet. “Gotta save the city.” 

“Yeah alright.” 

Peter turned, ready to jump off the roof, and at the last possible second, Wade snatched him back, holding him tight. 

“Uh– Wade?” 

The Merc only lifted his own mask to right above his mouth, scrunched Peters up to somewhere above his nose and bent down to lay the lightest possible kiss on Peters lips. 

“Um, Spidey.” he cleared his throat. “I–I– I love you. And you dont have to say anything back. But I figured it was time that you uh–that you–” 

“I love you too!” Peter blurted and was suddenly kissing him back, nearly climbing Wade to get closer, pulling his mask off and tossing it aside so he could kiss him harder. “I love you too. Wade– oh my god–” 

“Wait.” Wade pulled away. “I thought you–” 

“I remember all of it, I just– I told you I loved you, and you said we should talk about it when Im sober, and then I didnt hear from!” Peter was talking almost too fast to be understood. “And then I mean, you didnt mention it, and I just wanted to play it off because I thought you didnt feel the same way about me and–” 

Wade kissed him again, just to shut him up this time, and Peter laughed into his mouth, wrapping his arms tighter around his shoulders. 

“Were you still high when you called me?” Wade said sometime later, somewhat suspiciously. “Or were you just pretending, so you could act like you forgot later?” 

“Oh I was ripped out of my mind.” Peter assured him. “Who knew laughing gas and Spidey powers are a terrible mix?” 

Wade grinned and pulled him back. “Who knew?” 


	12. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Prompt for Ghost!Peter. 
> 
> this is what happened lol it got fairly out of control and ridiculously long and maybe has a tiny touch of soulmate to it?
> 
> Idk. I hope you like it lol 
> 
> Slight trigger warning for the beginning, Wade dealing with Depression, and thinking he’s going insane, but nothing graphic!
> 
> (as always, Peter is Andrew Garfield, Wade is Ryan Reynolds)

The therapist had suggested a new apartment, had said that moving on would be easier if he wasn’t surrounded by his old life, by the things that had made up his life with Vanessa before all the…all the  _everything_ happened. 

She hadn’t been wrong. 

It was infinitely easier to sleep at night when he couldn’t roll over and push his face into Vanessa’s old pillow and wish she was there. Easier to force himself out of bed when the new bathroom had a fancy shower head with all sort of…interesting options. Easier to make himself eat when the kitchen wasnt decorated with their mismatched pots and pans and funny sticky notes on the dirty fridge. 

Easier to deal with his new fucking face when he had torn down all the mirrors and tossed them away and now only clean white walls stared back at him. 

Easier to go a little crazy this way too. 

Two months Wade had been in this new place and he felt like maybe he hated it to his soul, but he didn’t know what else to do. Vanessa was gone. His looks and his charm were gone. Francis had been rude enough to die in an actual accident that Wade had had no part in, or had even been there to witness. 

He had dedicated so much time to finding Francis and plotting every way he was going to make that fucker pay that now that it was over Wade didn’t know what to do with himself. 

At least he had had a mission. A  _purpose_. 

Now he was just a regular guy with an astonishing temper and a fantastically fucked up face living in a bland little apartment, trying to see a therapist to work through his (countless) issues, and staring at plain white walls long enough that he thought he really  _might_ be losing whatever was left of his sanity. 

Especially when he started hearing voices. 

Well not  _voices_. One voice. Just the one. Singing or humming, sometimes talking, sometimes crying. 

It flitted in and out of his mind ever so often, and the first time Wade had heard it he had whipped around thinking someone was standing in his apartment, because he had heard the song as if someone had sang it in his ear. 

The second time it sounded more like it was coming from outside and he had gone to the window fully prepared to yell at some loud ass kids, only to realize there was no one on the street at all. 

Maybe it was music from one of the surrounding apartments? Or people walking down the hall? Or maybe it was weird radio interference? 

Wade searched desperately for what the voice could be, until he finally had to admit that maybe the voice was  _him_. Maybe another side affect of this shitty new life was a psychological break, and now he really  _was_ crazy. 

And he sat in his new apartment staring at the white walls and thought, “ _Yeah alright. I could go crazy. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen_.” 

**********************

Wade made his peace with his fracturing mind. The music wasnt half bad. The voice in his head was even a little soothing. It was like having someone else there in the apartment with him, and that wasn’t…terrible. 

(his therapist would disagree, but he stopped seeing her weeks ago) 

One day he even thought to say something back to the voice. Maybe if he said something aloud, his other personality would answer and hey, that would be like having a friend, wouldn’t it?

So he sat and waited. Stared at nothing until his eyes started to blur and then just on the edges of his consciousness–

“Say Becky, was you ever engaged?” 

Wade blinked. “Um, once. And my name isn’t Becky.” 

Silence in the room then, and Wade was struck by the oddest sensation of someone  _watching_ him, but he didn’t turn from the wall. “Were you ever engaged?” he asked tentatively, feeling entirely ridiculous for expecting an answer, but then–

“Are you talking to me?” 

“Who else would I be talking to?” he snorted. “Just me and you in here, isnt there? Unless there’s another voice or two hidden in my head?” 

“In your head.” The voice was cleared now, not quite as whispery. “Is that what you think?” 

“Um–” Wade blinked at the wall again, his senses going into overdrive when he got the impression of  _being approached_ , like someone was walking towards him. 

“Can you  _see_ me?” the voice asked. “Or just hear me?” 

“No, I cant  _see_ you.” Wade said in irritation, and then he was screeching at the top of his lungs, scrambling backwards over the couch and landing on the floor in an ungraceful heap, snatching his gun and sending several rounds right into the boy standing in front of him. 

Or rather, sending several rounds  _through_ the boy standing in front of him.

“Oh my god, you  _can_ see me!” the boy–teenager–college kid? said in excitement, and Wade started screeching again when he walked through the couch and knelt in front of him. “Stop screaming. Stop–stop screaming.” he was smiling, his hands reached out like he was going to touch Wade, and well, Wade was not about to have  _that_ , so he sent another round point blank into the kids face and—

—nothing. 

“That’s irritating.” the ghost/spirit/thing huffed. “Stop that.” 

“What in the fuck?” Wade blurted. “What the  _fuck_. What in the ever loving actual  _fuck_ is going on? What the fu–” 

“Yes, you said that already.” the other one said mildly. “I dont understand why you can see me. A hundred years Ive been stuck here and no one has ever seen me and now  _you_ can see me and I dont understand–” he was staring at Wade like he was fascinated, words tumbling from his mouth almost faster than Wade could keep up, but that could have been because Wade was pretty sure he had gone completely insane this time and his mind had screeched to a complete stop before completely shattering. 

“Oh. You’re not crazy.” the ghost shook his head. “I’m really here. Well not  _here_. Im sort of in between worlds. Which makes me wonder if you are–” without stopping to ask permission, and before Wade could think to  _run the fuck away_ , the ghost stuck his hands directly into Wade’s chest and first it was blinding cold and then raging heat and the last thing Wade remembered before passing out was the boys eyes widening in surprise, and the entirely unsettling thought that the ghost had the prettiest smile he had ever seen. 

*********************

Wade was still on the floor when he came to, and he shook his head to clear it of the ridiculous dream, retrieved his gun and flinched at the bullet holes in his previously perfect wall and stood to stumble to the bathroom to take a shower and wipe away the soreness from being on the floor all night. 

Well that was the plan, anyway, until he looked over at the couch and saw that fucking  _kid_ sitting there calmly, hands clasped in his lap, an eager smile on his face. 

“Nope.” Wade shook his head. “Nopety nope.  _Fuck_ no. You aren’t there. I’m not seeing things. Hearing voices is one thing. Hallucinations is another. I’m not even high. Its not fair to see things if I’m not even high.” he took a deep breath. “When I come back from my shower? You better be ghosted the fuck out of here, you understand?” 

He slammed the door to the bathroom and turned the water as hot as it could go, turned to reach for a towel–

–and screamed all over again when the kid appeared in front of him. 

“Good Christ.” Wade put a hand over his heart. “What are you doing?” 

“You don’t understand.” the other one grinned all over again. “You can  _see_ me. This is incredible.” 

“Is it?” Wade deadpanned. “Because I’m starting to feel like checking myself into a mental asylum.” 

“No, its incredible!” the ghost enthused. “ _You’re_ incredible. Your soul hovers in the same plane I do, and  _that’s_ why you can see me.” 

“Alright.” Wade took a deep breath. “I’ve snapped. Its fine. Due to happen, right? I’m going to take my shower, call my therapist and–”

“My names Peter!” the ghost blurted. “Peter. What’s your name?” 

“Wade.” he answered, because why not? Why wouldn’t he talk to the hallucination/ghost/imaginary friend. 

“Wade.” The ghost–  _Peter_ – kept smiling and Wade blinked at the happiness in it. “This is wonderful. Thank you.  _Thank you_  for seeing me.” 

“Um. You’re welcome?” 

Peter reached out then, and for all of two seconds Wade could feel his hand, solid and warm, on his scarred skin before it cooled and slid through. 

_Oh yeah. Yeah, Im batshit crazy._

_**************************_

He wasn’t crazy, or at least that’s what Peter kept assuring him. 

“I’m  _real_.” Peter said for what must have been the thousandth time as Wade eyeballed him suspiciously over his cereal. “Well, sort of real. A ghost. You really see me, you’re not going crazy.” 

“Im  _real_.” Peter said again, days later when Wade came out of his bedroom and literally walked through him. “It was rude of you to walk through me, but Im really here.” 

Wade was too icked out by the thought of walking through someone, and the lingering chill in his bones to answer. 

“Im  _here_.” Peter sighed impatiently, when it had been two weeks and Wade narrowed his eyes and threw a book at Peter, watching in fascination as it slowed to pass through Peters skin and then hit the wall with a thump. “Stop throwing things at me, please!” 

“Explain.” Wade finally said one day, plopping on to the couch and then jumping awkwardly up and moving to another chair when Peter sat on the couch next to him. “Explain this.” 

“I died a long time ago.” Peter explained. “Here before this building was born and my soul is tied to the land. No one can see me, or hear me and I’ve been wandering around this building for decades.”

“Not this apartment specifically?” Wade asked carefully, his therapists number already dialed in his phone just in case. 

“No.” Peter spread his hands vaguely. “You trapped me here. I was wandering through and you took down all the mirrors and now I cant leave.” 

“My bad.” Wade muttered, and Peter only grinned at him. “So thats why I can see you? Because you’re trapped?” 

“No, you can see me–” Peter leaned forward, brown eyes sparkling and a flush in his cheeks which was… odd…because Wade had always assumed ghosts were see through, not that they looked like cute guys from the 1800s. 

“You can see me because of your–” Peter motioned to his face then pointed to Wade. “Whatever this is, keeps your soul somewhere between life and death, like mine. When I touched you that first day–”

“When you violated my chest with your creepy hands?” Wade interrupted. 

“Yes.” again, with the little blush and Wade was annoyed by how much he liked it. “When I touched you, I felt your soul. Whatever happened to you keeps you from dying right?” 

“Right…” Wade hedged. 

“But you aren’t really…. alive?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “Right? I mean, being alive is basically the ability to die right? And you don’t have that ability. Our souls are on the same sort of plane, and I’m trapped in your apartment, so you can see me and talk with me and oh my god–” he laughed, clear and sweet. “I’ve been so lonely for so long and now you’re here and I can actually talk to you! Its incredible!” 

“Right.” Wade said again. “Incredible.” 

“This is weird for you?” Peter asked, looking upset. “You… you don’t want me here?” 

“Actually.” Wade ran his hand over his scalp, scratching idly and then flinching at the pain. “I’m weirded out because you’re awfully pretty for a ghost. I thought you would be blue and see through and blurry. Not looking like someone Id pick up from a bar.” 

“Oh!” Peters eyes lit ( _fuck_ Wade hated how much he liked it). “You’re awfully pretty too.” 

“You’re full of shit, baby boy.” Wade said calmly and got up from the chair. “Do you want me to put up a mirror so you can leave?” 

“Um. No?” Peter looked terribly unsure all the sudden. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“Talking with a ghost is better than thinking Im going crazy.” Was all Wade said. “Goodnight.” 

*********************

It was a weird life, sharing an apartment with a ghost, but Wade had adapted to a lot of weird shit in the last few years so really it wasnt an issue. 

Peter didnt eat of course, but he sat with Wade during every meal and made polite conversation. After Wade had shouted at him a few times, Peter had stopped just appearing in the bathroom, explaining sheepishly that he forgot to observe walls and doors when he could just walk through them. 

The bedroom was another issue, since Peter didn’t need to sleep he simply stood and watched and that was creepy even for Wade, so after another heated discussion, Peter had stopped doing that too. 

They settled into something of a pattern and it was a little domestic and sort of sweet how happy Peter was anytime Wade came home and it certainly didnt hurt that the kid was gorgeous, right? All long limbs and big eyes and a ridiculous smile and an annoying (adorable and fairly sexy) way of biting at his bottom lip when he got excited. 

“I ran off to join the circus when I was eighteen.” Peter explained one day and Wade said a silent prayer of _thank the fucking lord_  that he had died at over eighteen– and  _wow_ wasnt that a screwed up thought to have?

“What did you do in the circus?” he asked, only to keep his mind away from  _that_ sort of thought about the ghost.

“I was a trapeze artist.” Peter grinned. “Something amazing about flying like that. Flipping through the air and only having those strings to hold you up. We didn’t have nets and it was such a thrill to be that high up and know that you could die if you weren’t careful.” 

“Trapeze artist, huh?” Wade was the  _worst_ , because he heard trapeze  _artist_  and thought  _bendy_ and that was… that had to be messed up right? “So what happened?” 

“There wasn’t a net.” Peter explained sheepishly. “And I tried something ridiculous and fell. It wasn’t pretty.” 

“Uh, yeah. I bet not.” 

Another day, Wade was pacing in the apartment, rubbing at his head, irritated because his skin  _hurt_ and he had had nightmares the night before and hadnt slept and god he was cranky and finally collapsed face down on the couch to scream into a pillow–

–And cool hands landed on his back, touching just barely over his skin and numbing the sting and Wade took a shaky breath and asked, “Does it feel gross to you?” 

“All I can feel is your warmth.” Peter explained, working his hands lower and smiling over the groan of relief Wade gave him. “Im always cold, and you’re so warm, I love it.”

“Oh.” 

Cool hands smoothing over his butt and working down his legs and Wades eyes flew open in alarm when he started…responding… because it was weird enough that there was a ghost giving him a back rub but it was even weirder that he was apparently popping a boner over it but hey, the ghost was a hottie and it had been a long time since Wade had even thought to–

“Roll over for me.” Peter suggested, and then he laughed. “Or I could just get under you I guess. Could just phase through the couch and–” 

“Nope!” Wade blurted. “Dont!” 

“Do my hands feel bad?” Peter frowned. “I know you can only feel them for a few seconds before they give way, but–”

“Nope. Everything feels good.” he said through gritted teeth. “Really really good. Thank you. Move away please.” 

“Oh. Alright.” 

That night was the first night Wade shoved his pajama pants down and took himself in hand, fully prepared to jerk off to the image of big brown eyes and slim hands and those stupid long legs and the way Peters lips parted when he smiled–

—but then he felt gross over it and pulled his pants back up, throwing an arm over his eyes and willing his arousal to lessen. 

This was weird even by  _his_ standards. 

********************

It started getting more difficult for Wade to leave the apartment, knowing Peter couldn’t go with him, and the money from his mercenary days was more than enough to pay for the apartment and food so Wade ended up spending every day just… home. Watching TV, or reading, or learning how to cook more and more complex meals, with Peter reading from the recipe books and telling him stories from his life before. 

Eventually, Wade started walking around the apartment with less clothes on, content with Peters constant reassurance that he didn’t care about his skin. 

“Really, I see your soul.” Peter explained one day. “I mean, yeah, I see you physically, but because our souls are on the same plane, that is more obvious to me.” 

“Besides.” his voice softened then. “You’re gorgeous, so even if I couldn’t see your soul I would stare.” 

“You’re full of shit, baby boy.” Wade rolled his eyes, but couldn’t deny that it made him feel good and when Peter reached for his hand, Wade lay his palm out so Peter could bring their fingertips together, phasing in and out of being corporeal, the cool touch coming and going every few seconds. 

And when Peter finally did ask about the scars, Wade told him all about the cancer and Vanessa and Francis and his revenge, and fully expected Peter to do that adorable nose wrinkle he did when he was disgusted, but instead Peter just smiled sadly and said how sad he was that Wade had had such a hard go of it. 

“Maybe I’m happy, though.” he said cautiously. “Because if it hadn’t happened, then you wouldn’t be able to see me and Id still be here, and lonely.” 

They held hands again after that and when Wade went to bed, Peter stood on his toes (frankly, adorable, because it was such a human thing to do) and tried to kiss Wade, his lips solid for only a second before they dissipated. 

It was odd, but it was wonderful and Wade realized one day that he had gone and fucking  _fallen in love_ , and if there was ever a time to call his therapist, that would have been it. But instead he put in Patrick Swayze’s  _Ghost_ and justified that if Demi could be in love with a ghost, then so could he.

And then at some point, Peter started sleeping in bed next to him. 

Or not so much sleeping as he was lying there with his eyes closed, with one hand resting on Wade’s chest because he knew Wade slept better with someone else there. 

They never talked about it, never brought it up, just let it happen because it made them both happy. 

They also never talked about the day Wade had finally given in and gotten himself off in the shower thinking about Peter, wishing he was solid and real and then Wade could really hold him like he wanted to. Hold him and kiss him and press him into the bed and—

And when he was done, he had walked out the door to see Peter staring at him and biting his lip, cheeks flushing red, and his hands trembling a little when he reached out to touch Wade’s cheek. His fingers had seemed solid for longer that time, brushing over Wade’s rough skin sweetly, before fading again. 

It came up eventually that Peter had been reciting The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, that first day that Wade had heard him. He had read the book so many times, he had it memorized and it was the only thing that kept him from feeling lonely.

Wade ordered a Kindle that same day and uploaded as many books as he could onto it and gave it to Peter as a present, confident that he could be solid enough for the split second it could take to turn pages on the e-reader.

Peter didnt speak for a solid week after that, his nose almost pressed to the screen, lips moving as he devoured the books.

Wade woke up one morning to Peter sleeping on his side with what was probably the cutest ass Wade had ever seen (or not seen, since it was ghostly and all that) budged up into Wade’s hips, his Kindle on the bed next to him, a sleepy smile on his lips.

“Pete?” Wade asked quietly, and the boy opened his eyes and leaned up to press a kiss to Wade’s lips, just barely there before it was gone, and then cool hands down his sides before Peter snuggled close– or as close as he could before moving through Wade, anyway. 

“So um, men then?” Wade said awkwardly. “Or is it just because I bought you books?” 

“Men.” Peter assured him, then shyly smiled and whispered, “But really its just you, Wade.” 

***********************

“So almost a hundred years, sweet cheeks?” Wade asked and Peter nodded, drawing his fingers in idle patterns over Wade’s bare chest and down to his stomach. “Why are you stuck here?”

“I don’t know.” Peter admitted. “At first I thought it was some sort of purgatory. The first few decades I wasn’t solid at all. Just wavering there, could see through my own hands– it was horrifying. Maybe twenty or thirty years ago I started being able to actually talk again, and now I’m physically for a few seconds at a time.” he held up his hands in explanation. “Ten seconds is about my max,  but I think being here with you is making it longer.” 

“You look tired today.” Wade said in concern. “I’ve never seen you look tired.” 

“I feel tired.” Peter complained and leaned his head against Wade’s shoulder, frowning when he phased through almost immediately. “I dont really know whats going on.” 

“Maybe your purgatory sentence is almost up.” Wade meant it to be teasing, but Peters eyes widened in fear. 

“I don’t want to die, though.” he whispered. “Im terrified of dying, Wade. I just got used to being here. What will happen to me?” 

“Oh, baby boy, I didn’t think–” Wade bit his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid. “I don’t really think–”

“I don’t want to die Wade!” Peter was panicking now. “I don’t want to leave you!” 

“Shhh, sugar buns. Its alright.” Usually the boy  _loved_ Wades names for him, and would blush and smile, but today it only set him off further. 

“No! No! I don’t want to! I like being here with you! If I go somewhere else Ill be so alone!” Peter cried. “You will be alone and I dont want that! I dont!” 

“Easy. Easy, baby boy. We will figure it out.” Wade reached for Peter, but his hands passed right through him and Peter nearly screamed when he couldnt make himself solid for ever a few seconds. 

“ _Wade_!” 

****************

Wade didn’t quite know what to do with himself after Peter left. Or disappeared. Or  _poofed_ or whatever it was ghosts did.

It was weird– one day he was there, and then the next day he was a little less there and then one morning Wade woke up and Peter was no where to be found. 

He hung a mirror in the hall, just in case Peter managed to find a way back, but it never happened. 

There’s wasn’t much to do without Peter to keep him company, so Wade started taking jobs again, traveling further and further from the States as he did, and the money from doing the mercenary thing was even better now that he was basically un-killable, so he took more and more jobs, amping up the danger because it was the only thing to keep him from thinking too much. 

Word got around of course, about the loud mouth Merc who didnt seem to die, and he caught the attention of the Avengers– the too pretty to be real Tony Stark, and the slice of All American beef that was Captain America. Black Widow was fucking terrifying and Hawkeye was at least chill– he and Wade could crack jokes behind the others back in sign language and that was fun. 

Every once in a while around the Avengers Tower Wade caught sight of an intern with thick brown hair and long legs and he always stopped himself from going after the kid. 

The intern couldn’t help that he looked like the ghost Wade had fallen in love with twenty years ago. 

(That was a weird sentence, even in Wade’s head.)

But then–  _then_ – Wade met Spiderman and was instantly in love. 

The kid was smart mouthed and sassy and fucking  _bendy_ and he flew through the air like he was on a damn trapeze and Wade loved it. Spidey teased him and wrestled with him and spent nights eating burritos back to back so they didn’t accidentally see each others face and it was the first time in a long time that Wade felt something close to normal.

“So you gonna bless me with your name, or should I start giving you nicknames?” Wade asked one night as they scarfed down chinese food. “I mean, I  _did_ save your life tonight. I think you owe me at least that much.” 

“At least my name?” Spidey snorted. “The hell you do.”  

“Have it your way, baby boy.” Wade said nonchalantly, and was surprised to realize that saying the nickname still made his chest tighten and his heart hurt a little bit.

He wouldn’t ever be over that ghost, would he?

“Spidey?” he asked, when the kid didn’t say anything. 

“Um. You could tell me your name?” The words were a little muffled, as if Spidey had pulled his mask back down. 

“Wade.” he said instantly. “You can call me Wade, or sir, or daddy, or whatever– _ooph_!” 

Wade fell over when the solid pressure of Spidey at his back disappeared, and he turned just in time to see the kid web off the roof and out into the dark. 

“Rude.” he sighed. “Kids these days.” 

******************************

Wade had never moved from his apartment. Partly for the sentiment, partly because he never really quit hoping Peter would come back, partly because he was too fucking lazy to move. 

But the building had all but been abandoned now, not the upscale apartments it had been thirty years ago, and Wade had most of the tenth floor to himself, which made it completely unexpected and fairly weird that someone knocked on his door sometime close to three am. 

“Who the fuck–?” he groaned and pulled himself out of bed, foregoing his mask because the only people around this time of night were cops or druggies and he had no problem shocking either of them. He had been dreaming about Peter again, and wondered irritably when that lovely habit would stop. It had been almost twenty five years at this point. 

Enough was  _enough_. He was tired of feeling heart broken after all this fucking time. 

More knocking at his door and Wade dragged on a pair of pants and stomped towards the hallway. 

“What the fuck do you want?” he ripped his door open. “Who the hell– Spidey?” he glanced down the empty hallway then back at the web slinger in front of him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Wade?” Spidey asked hesitantly, and the soft voice was so achingly close to  _Peter_ that Wade almost shut the door in his face. 

“Yeah.” Wade nodded, then motioned to his face. “Surprise. Sorry. What do you want? Usually Id be down for some Spider Booty but, baby boy its been a hell of a night so maybe you should–” 

“Wade.” Again, just as soft, and Spidey pulled his mask off right there in the hallway to stare up at him. “I cant believe you still live here.” 

Wade blinked down at him, down at  _Peter_ –

–and promptly shut the door. 

Then he nearly tore it off his hinges opening it again, and asked, “If I try to shoot you, will you bleed?” 

“Like a bitch.” Peter nodded and started laughing, even as tears slid down his cheeks. “I cant believe I didnt realize it was you all this time. I mean, I thought it was you, but I never knew your name, and you never took off your mask and then you called me baby boy and–” 

He lunged forward like he wanted to kiss him, and Wade put a hand up to stop him. “Explain.” he demanded. “Right now.” 

“After I– _poofed_?” Peter offered. “I um… I was born. My soul was recycled or whatever, and I kept having flashes back to my other life and my time as a ghost and when I met you they started to get worse and then tonight you told me your name and its like all these memories came crashing back and–”

“You are talking  _really_ fast.” Wade pointed out, and Peter blushed and bit at his lip. 

“Sorry. I just– I cant believe– did you know it was me?” 

“Do I  _look_ like I knew it was you?” 

“Its me.” Peter nodded his head and reached for Wade’s hand to bring it to his cheek. “It’s me. I promise. I don’t understand why or how or anything like that, but Im right here. Im really here. You aren’t crazy.” 

He hesitated, twisted his mask in his hand anxiously. “Can you– can you see me?” 

“Yeah baby boy.” Wade brought his other hand up to frame Peters face, rubbing his thumbs through the tears. “Yeah, I see you.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @nygmobblepot-der-pool : peter and wade have a fight so peter goes and (at least tries to)sleep with matt murdock to make wade jealous. And wade gets VERY jealous.
> 
> Remember to say all the nice things so Sundays with Spideypool keeps happening!

“I thought we were going to order a pizza and watch a movie.” Matt pulled away from Peter’s mouth long enough to laugh, then huffed out a breath when the kid only fit himself tighter on his lap and kissed him again. 

“I thought the whole watching a movie thing was obviously a hint for sex–” Peter slid his hand under the lawyers expensive shirt, scratching his nails over the always pleasantly surprising rows of muscle, and working lower towards Matt’s pants. “–you know, since you cant see and all.” 

“Ah.” Matt’s voice dropped a little when Peter yanked at his belt, ripping it from his pants and tossing it somewhere across the room. “Of course. All those times I was asked out for a movie date and I should have known there were nefarious purposes behind the invitation.” 

“Not nefarious.” Peter argued, smiling because it was almost uncanny how quickly Matt managed to get him undressed, deft fingers on the buttons of his shirt and pants, never seeming to pause or have to figure out what to do next. 

“Of course it is.” Matt captured Peters jaw and pulled him in for another searing kiss, not letting up until Peter went pliant on his lap, turning over control of the moment to him. “Why would you suggest a movie when you meant sex? Having a hidden agenda seems  _especially_ nefarious.” 

“Isnt that how you lawyers talk? In round about circles to confuse everyone until you get what you want?” Peter gasped when Matt latched onto his neck, tilting his head back and letting the man do what he wanted. He always forgot how demanding Matt could be, the easy going lawyer hiding a hell of a dominant streak and quite a bit of…unconventional-ism… beneath his button ups and sunglasses. 

Even now, Matt didnt answer Peters lawyers crack, choosing instead to shove both hands into Peter’s pants, grabbing handfuls of his ass and grinding their hips roughly together. 

“Oh shit.” Peter bit at his lip when he felt how ready Matt was, straining through his jeans, hard and  _thick_ and– “Oh  _yes_ , come on.” 

“Right here?” Matt didnt ask very many questions when they hooked up, just enough to make sure they were on the same page, that Peter had a safe word, and every once in a while, he would ask where Peter wanted to be, so they would both be comfortable. 

“Right here.” Peter repeated, and swallowed around a yelp when Matts fingers started searching low between his legs, the other around his front to grasp–

“What’s wrong?” Matts hands fell away, and he sat back on the couch with a quizzical look on his face. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Peter lied and bent down to try and kiss him again. “Its just taking me a minute.” 

“You’ve been here for almost an hour.” Matt pointed out. “And I can tell that you’re lying. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Peter said again, irritated this time. “Are we gonna do this or–” 

Matt tilted his head slightly to the right, then jumped to his feet, shoving Peter from his lap (but catching him before he fell on the floor) and doing up his pants quickly. 

“What–whats going on?” Peter scrambled to his feet, fastening his pants and staring at Matt in confusion. “What–”

“I just figured out why you aren’t interested in me tonight.” Matt said calmly, fixing his own shirt and resettling his sunglasses on his face. “Sit in the recliner please. With all your clothes on.” 

“Um–” Embarrassed now, Peter got redressed as fast as he could and sat down in the recliner, watching as Matt put himself back together. “Im interested, Devil, its just taking me a little—” 

 _Wait_. Peter had the faintest inclination to  _run_ for a split second just before the door to Matts apartment blew off its hinges, dead bolt and various locks be damned. 

“Shit!” He yelped and leapt off the recliner and nearly onto the wall before he caught himself. “What the  _hell_?!” 

“And  _this_ is why.” Matt sighed theatrically. “Deadpool. How are you?” 

“Dont you  _how are you_  me, you blind fucker!” Wade snapped, and Peter didn’t know whether or not to be scared of how angry Wade looked, or laugh because the mercenary was literally holding a dynamite stick and wearing unicorn pajama pants with a ratty I Heart Spidey t shirt barely holding itself together across his chest. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter finally asked and Wade held up a hand to shut him up, then pointed a finger at Matt. 

“Now look. I know you can’t tell what Im doing–”

“–Im sure what ever it is looks ridiculous.” Matt was entirely unimpressed with the noise or with the rage that was rolling off of Wade. “Say what you came to say, Deadpool, then put my door back up on your way out.” 

“You!” Wade spat. “You need to stay the fuck away from my Spidey! Stay the fuck away! I expect you to just  _nope_ the fuck out of any space you find yourself in that Pete is also occupying. You know damn well that–”

“Hey!” Peter protested. “Wade, Matt and I are friends, you can’t tell him to stay away from me!” 

“The hell I cant!” Wade snapped and went right back to yelling at Matt. “I don’t care how tight that little red costume of yours is, I will beat that ass from here to Saskatchewan if you don’t keep your grubby hands of my boy, you hear? Do you hear me? If you think I’m gonna sit back and let you take him–” 

“WADE!” Peter shouted. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“What the fuck are  _you_ doing?” Wade shot right back. “We were in the middle of relationship negotiations when you left and came running to this– this–” he made a vague motion in Matts direction. “And now you expect me to just–”

“Relationship negotations?!” Peter repeated in disbelief. “ _Relationship negotiations_? You were telling me that you didnt understand monogamy!”

“And I was  _going_ to tell you that I would understand it with you!” Wade waved the dynamite around frantically. “But then you ran away!” 

“You were  _going_ to tell me? You looked me in the eye and told me that you couldn’t see ever being monogamous and then crammed a burrito in your mouth, slapped my ass and told me you could see  _being with dat booty tho_.” Peter mimicked Wade’s voice at the end. 

“I was trying to be sweet!” Wade hollered. 

“By wanting to fuck me?!” Peter yelled back. 

“YES! But then you left and I couldn’t tell you–”

“You couldn’t tell me what?” Peter rolled his eyes. “How badly you wanna shove your dick in my ass? How pretty my lips are when they are stretched wide? What, Wade, what could you  _possibly_ want to tell me?” 

“I was getting around to telling you that I think I love you.” Wade muttered and Peters jaw dropped. 

“You  _what_?” 

“I love you.” Wade said louder. “There! Are you happy? I said it! We’ve been hinting at dating for like weeks now and I was scared to make the first move so I thought if I got you into bed then I could you know…” his voice quieted again. “I could show you, you know, since I have a hard time saying it.” 

“Oh.” Peter blinked at him. “Um, I thought that since you only ever talked about sex and never made a move that you were just talking and weren’t going to do anything about it. So I–” he shrugged. “I came to Matt because I got tired of waiting for you and we– we used to hook up and I wanted–you know.” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I thought if I made you jealous than you would make a move.” 

He pointed at the debris of the ruined door. “I will admit that I didnt think you would use dynamite though.” 

“I didnt have a bazooka.” Wade said gruffly, and they stood in awkward silence for a few moments. 

“So you– you love me?” Peter asked cautiously and Wade nodded slowly. “Well. Well I love you too.” 

“Oh.” Wade looked as if he had never considered that Peter might feel the same. “Well thats— thats good.” 

“Yeah.” Peter smiled shyly. “It is.” 

“Are you done here?” Matt interrupted, and they both jumped guiltily. “Because there’s a draft coming from the door– or rather, where my door used to be.” 

“Uh, sorry about the door.” Wade scratched at his head awkwardly. “Ill uh, Ill replace it.” 

“Yes you will.” Matt said firmly. “Peter, are you alright?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Peter leaned down and kissed his cheek, ignoring the literal growl Wade sent their way to whisper, “I’m sorry about earlier. I was lonely and I thought Wade wasn’t ever going to–” 

“Dont worry about it.” Just to piss Wade off, Matt turned Peter’s head so they could kiss. “No harm done.” 

“You’re a good guy, Matt.” Peter kissed him again and Wade cleared his throat obnoxiously. 

“Yep, a real saint, abstinence and all.” Matt joked and Peter grinned sheepishly. “Take your crazy boyfriend out of here, hm?” 

“Thanks.” Peter squeezed his hand and took a few steps in Wades direction. “So um– should we–”

“Get you back to my place and shower so you stop reeking like lawyer man?” Wade interrupted. “Yes. Get that ass moving. Im right behind you.” 

“Okay.” Peter paused shyly when he passed Wade, then stood on his toes to kiss his cheek. “I–I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby boy.” Wade said roughly. “Now go on before things get sexy and awkward right here on Murdocks floor.” 

He waited until Peter had disappeared down the hallway, and sighed in Matt’s direction. “Thank you for texting me when he showed up.” 

“Its no problem.” Matt waved him off. 

“You could have not made out with him while I was on my way over though.” Wade grumbled. 

“Deadpool.” Matt sent him a cocky grin. “Would you say no when that boy is trying to get you naked? No one blames me for letting him—”

“You finish that sentence and I’m gonna kill you.” Wade threatened.

“You’re welcome to try.” Daredevil replied calmly and Wade squinted at him uneasily, before muttering under his breath about  _not wanting to get his ass kicked by a blind guy_ , and putting the door back up in the busted doorway. 

“Ill send money for that tomorrow.” he promised, and jogged down the hallway to catch up with Peter. “Whats up, Lady Jones?” he offered to the frankly terrifying brunette making her way up the stairs. 

She only glared at him in annoyance, and just as he reached the bottom of the stairs and reached for Peters hand, they heard Jessica shriek “What in the actual  _fuck_? IS THAT DYNAMITE?!” 

“Time to go, baby boy!” Wade snatched his hand and started running, pulling Peter behind him. “We got a lot to talk about.” 

“We can talk later.” Peter said, brown eyes sparkling wickedly. “Why dont you show me more of your dynamite?” 

“More of my dyna–” Wade frowned, then his eyes widened. “Was that a dick joke? Did you just compare me to a stick of– oh my god, I love you.” 

Peter only laughed when Wade ran faster, tearing through the street to get to his apartment. 

“I love you too.” 


	14. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @chopchopsakurasushi :: an ABO au where Alpha dad! Wade and Omega dad! Peter are hiding their superhero identities from their kids, and one day the one of the children get suspicious and asks them “why you left at the middle of the night sometimes?”
> 
> I will fully admit I dont usually like to write kid fics, or anything where it implies mpreg, but man i ended up really liking this. Like, this might have been the prompt that changed my mind about kids in the ABO universe.

“Daddy, where did you go last night?” Ellie narrowed her eyes at Wade suspiciously and the Alpha froze with a big bite of cereal halfway to his mouth. 

“Uh, what?” 

“I think our daughter is asking where you scrambled off to in the middle of the night, probably because she woke up when you came flying out of the bedroom and knocked me on my ass.” Peter said calmly.

Wade grinned up at his Omega. “I apologized  _thoroughly_ for that, if I remember correctly.” 

“Not thoroughly enough.” Peter dropped a kiss on his husbands forehead. “So maybe you should work on that.” 

“I will.” Wade wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously. “ _Tonight_.” 

“You’re avoiding the question, Daddy.” Ellie was starting to sound cross. “Where did you go?” 

“Um, Daddy had to–” Wade shoved another bite into his mouth to give him a minute to think. “Daddy had to–” 

“Did you have to save the city??” A barrel of energy dressed only in underwear and a blankie that doubled as a cape came scrambling into the kitchen, climbing Peters leg and wrapping himself securely around his waist. “I bet you did. My daddies are both superheroes!”

“Good morning, lovebug.” Peter kissed Jonah’s forehead. “I thought I told you to get dressed.” 

“Im wearing underwear.” Jonah said, wrinkling his nose. “Thats dressed.” 

“The man has a point.” Wade shrugged. 

“Stop.” Peter sent a warning glare at his Alpha, then a less severe but still grumpy look at his youngest son. “Underwear is only the basic of being dressed. You need more clothes so we can go see Great Auntie May. Go on.” 

“Fine.” Jonah grumbled and shook his fist dramatically at the sky, looking so much like his namesake– the indomitable J Jonah Jameson that Peter almost laughed. “Ill get clothes, but Im not happy.” 

“Alright, baby.” Peter set him down and patted his butt to send him on his way. 

“Daddy!” Ellie cried. “Avoiding the question!” 

“Last night, I had to run out and Papa some ice cream.” Wade said quickly. “He was embarrassed because he thinks hes getting fat and –” 

He ducked, shrieking, as both Ellie and Peter threw spoons at him, shouts of “my papa is not fat!” and “Wade you brat dont you tell the kids Im getting fat!” filling the air. 

“Wha-wha-what’s going on?” Two pairs of brown eyes, the question stammered shyly by Tessa, and nearly inaudibly echoed by her twin, Janelle. 

“Hi babies.” Peter crouched down and opened his arms, and the youngest– and quietest– members of their crazy family toddled into the kitchen, still in feetie pajamas, Janelle sucking at her thumb and blinking up through a riot of dark curls, and Tessa primly side stepping a spoon that had been thrown at their Daddy. 

“Nothings happening. Daddy was just calling Papa fat.” 

“Not fat.” Janelle pulled her thumb from her mouth to say and Peter grinned, smooshing a kiss onto each of their cheeks. 

“Thank you, Jannie. You want some cereal?” 

“Yep.” Tessa answered for both of them, and the twins headed for their booster seats. 

“Papa isnt fat.” Ellie narrowed her eyes at Wade. “So why did you leave?” 

At thirteen, she was the oldest, Wade’s daughter from a relationship before he had met and bonded with Peter, and was whipcord smart, mature beyond her years, and had stopped taking any of Wade’s crap by the time she was six. 

Nine year old Ben, who had been quiet during the entire discussion, blinked between his parents, chewing at his lip in thought. “Daddy. You weren’t wearing regular clothes when you went out last night. I saw you in something red and black.” 

“Well, um–” Wade sent a panicked look at Peter. They had decided to keep their hero-coded alter egos secret from the children, and it had only gotten harder once Tessa and Janelle had come along. Peter was home almost full time now, only taking a few assignments here and there for the Bugle, content to be home with his children and patching Wade up after missions, but hiding what Wade did was getting more and more difficult. Jonah didnt really know what they did of course, his daddies were just heroes to his six year old eyes, but with Ben having a near genius level IQ and Ellie already a teenager, they wouldn’t be able to hide for very much longer. 

“Um, my red and black is um–” 

“Sometimes, Papa likes Daddy to wear certain colors.” Peter said with a shrug, putting some cereal down in front of the twins. “Ellie, you are old enough to know better than to ask about what we do when the bedroom door is lock–” 

“ALALALALALALALALALA” Ellie shrieked and covered her ears. “I don’t want to hear about what you guys do or why Daddy wears red and black! EW!” 

Ben made a face as well and went back to his food, and the twins munched away, happily oblivious of the conversation, and Jonah came skidding back into the room, mismatched socks worn proudly beneath bright orange shorts and a ratty tank top. 

“Nope.” Peter shook his head. “Nope. Jonah. Going out clothes, not staying in clothes. You’re six years old, you know better.” 

“Fine.” Jonah sulked out of the room again, and once all the children were occupied, Wade sent Peter a grateful look for his quick thinking. 

“Dont worry about it.” Peter bent to kiss Wade again. “You can add that to your list of reasons you need to be extra nice to me tonight.” 

“Extra nice.” Wade promised, puckering his lips for another kiss, humming contentedly when Peter ran his fingers lightly over his scalp. “Extra extra nice if you wear your suit for me.” 

“Wade.” Peter huffed. “You tore a hole in it last time and it was incredibly awkward asking Tony to fix it again.” 

“Please. Ol Iron Sides knows you’ve been married to me for eight years, he is well aware of why there is a hole torn there in your suit.” 

“How come you guys have only been married for eight years when Ben is nine?” Ellie asked innocently– or not so innocently rather, a look that mirrored the most wicked of Wade’s expressions on her face. 

“Ellie.” Peter sighed and Ellie put up her hands in surrender. “Alright. Lets finish up and get going to Aunt Mays and–and– Wade. What are you doing?” 

The Alpha didn’t answer, only buried his nose further into Peters stomach and hummed sweetly. 

“Wade!” Peter pushed at him in exasperation, lowering his voice. “We need to get going, we dont have time for this.” 

“Pete.” Wade squinted up at him. “Baby boy, do you want some ice cream?” 

“No, Wade I dont want–” Peter paused, put his hand on his stomach. “I…kind of want ice cream. Thats weird. Isnt that weird?” 

“Do you want ice cream, Petey?” Wade was grinning now, an approving rumble in his chest. “Maybe double fudge tracks with peanut butter cups?” 

“So badly.” Peter whispered, and his face went white. “Oh god.” 

“I want twins again.” Wade whispered back, and lifted Peter’s shirt to kiss the still flat tummy, the still defined muscles. “Want you all big and full of my babies, huh?” 

“Oh my god.” Peter started shaking his head. “Wade, I am not carrying twins again. I was huge last time.” 

“And so beautiful.” Wade looked close to tears and Peter gathered him close, knowing that every time they were pregnant, Wade thought about all those years that he had thought he couldn’t have kids, and now they had Ellie and four more between them and now more–

“Lets be late to Aunt Mays?” Wade asked hopefully and Peter nodded, started dragging his Alpha back to the bedroom. 

************************

************************

“Daddy?” Ellie looked up with a frown when Wade left the bedroom at eleven o clock at night a few weeks later. “Where are you going?” 

“You’re supposed to be in bed, Ellie bean.” Wade frowned and pulled on his boots. “What are you doing awake?” 

“Were are you going?” she asked again, looking stubborn and adorable and so entirely him that Wade’s heart squeezed all over again. 

“Your papa wants ice cream.” he said with a short laugh. 

“I didn’t believe that excuse last time.” Ellie rolled her eyes. “Why would I believe it this time? Honestly Daddy, Im so much smarter than you give me credit for.” 

“Wade!” Peter called from the bedroom. “Garlic bread too! Like three loaves! And Cinnamon Toast Crunch!” 

“Oh!” Ellie’s mouth dropped. “You really are going out for ice cream!” 

“Yep.” Wade sighed. “Really going out for ice cream.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @stitchinaride :: could you do an established relationship where one of them finds out the other has been cutting themselves because they feel lost, which happy comforting ending?
> 
> WARNING FOR EVIDENCE OF SELF HARM (Nothing graphic)

“Baby boy!” Wade opened the fridge in Peter’s apartment and hollered for his boyfriend as he rooted around for something to snack on. “Petey- pie I’m gonna eat this pie, alright? Gonna cram this shit in my mouth and then Im gonna cram your–”

He looked up from the fridge when he heard something… weird. 

“Baby?” he called again, feeling anxious this time since Peter hadnt responded at all. “Pete. Where are you?” 

“Just give me a minute!” Peter called from behind the bathroom door. “I just need a minute to finish up!” 

“Finish up?” Wade raised his (non existent) eyebrows. “Well… can I lend a hand?” 

“No!” Peter snapped, sounding angry now. “no, just leave me alone for a few minutes!” 

“Alright, thats not right.” Wade frowned and knocked on the bathroom door. “Pete, you’re worrying me. Is everything ok? Are you… I mean are you getting cleaned up for tonight? Because we’ve helped each other with that. And you’ve definitely been in the apartment when I try to break the toilet so–” 

“Wade!” Peter was close to tears. “Please, just give me–!” 

“Ill apologize for the door later.” Wade kicked the door right in, stepping over it to get to where Peter was sitting on the rim of the bathtub. “If you’re in here crying, I need to be in here too.” 

“Wade!” Peter scrambled to pull his pants up, trying to shove a wad of paper towels into the trash, and Wade would have made a comment about how cleaning up with paper towels chafed things that shouldn’t be chafed, and how he would have been happy to clean Peter up for him—

–but the paper towels Peter was trying to hide were covered in blood. 

Wade didn’t say anything for a long time, just stared at the paper towels, then at the pale skin of Peters thigh, at the line of old scars reaching nearly to his hip, at the still bleeding cut closer to his knee, at the razor blade Peter held in trembling hands. 

Finally he wet a rag with warm water and wiped carefully at the cut, digging through the first aid kit for some antiseptic cream, and pressing a hello kitty band-aid over it. 

Then he gathered up the paper towels and shoved them deep into the garbage can, rinsing out the rag until the water ran clear from it again, and tossed it towards the laundry basket. 

Then he sank to his knees in front of Peter, ran his hands gently up his thighs and lay feather light kisses over each mark in the line of scars, and helped Peter pull his pants back up. 

Still silent, he picked Peter up in his arms, cradling him close to his chest and carrying him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and collapsing onto the bed, urging Peter up and onto his chest until Peter straddled his waist, hiding his face in Wade’s neck. 

They lay in silence until the sun started going down, Peter trembling in Wade’s arms, Wade staring up at the ceiling and running a comforting hand down Peter’s back over and over, up and down, until Peter took a deep breath and shifted like he was going to talk. 

“I’m not going to ask why.” Wade said before Peter could say anything. “Its not my business, and you don’t have to explain yourself.” 

“Oh.” Peter melted even closer. “Thank you.” 

“This is why–” gentle touch over his thighs. “This is why you insist on the lights being off?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright.” Wade held him tighter. “That’s fine.” 

Silence again, until the room was completely dark and then Peter whispered, “I feel lost sometimes. It started when I got bit. I had adjusted to life without my parents, life with my aunt and uncle, but getting bit ruined all of it. I had secrets and stress and some days I thought I would go mad from it all and cutting– it gave me some form of release from it all. The pain, and the blood–I can’t really explain it, but it…it helped.” 

“Alright.” Wade said again, just as quietly. 

“It got worse after Gwen.” Peters fingers tightened on Wade’s shoulders. “A lot worse. That’s where most of them are from.” 

“When I met you–” a deep breath. “–you gave me something different. I could be outspoken with you, vulgar if I wanted, loud and obnoxious or quiet and you didn’t care. Other than our identities we didn’t have any secrets. You didn’t judge me when I wanted to hurt someone, and you didn’t push me for…anything.” 

“I’m glad.” was all Wade said, his hold a touch more possessive now. “Petey–” 

“Some days are just hard still.” Peter blurted. “Its not that you aren’t wonderful, or that I don’t love you or that our love isn’t…  _enough_. Its just that some days are worse than others and I feel guilty every time and—” 

“Petey I know better than most that falling in love doesn’t magically erase whatever else we deal with.” Wade reminded him. “And you don’t have to feel guilty about this. We all cope in our own ways.” 

“But this is a shitty way to cope.” Peter seemed to crumble a little, a sob catching in his throat. “I know it is. And I swear I haven’t don’t it in months, but today was difficult and nd now you’ve seen the scars and–” 

“Baby boy.” Wade rolled them in the bed until Peter was beneath him. “Peter Pumpkin, if you think a few scars are going to change how gorgeous you are, you obviously have no idea how much I love every inch of you. Ill have to see if I can remind you, huh?” 

Peter only smiled into the dark when Wade started pulling at his clothes, shutting his eyes and letting his boyfriends hands and mouth and tongue convince him that he was still beautiful and valid and all the other sweet things that Wade whispered into his skin. 

“I’m not going to tell you to stop.” Wade said later, after Peter was a mess, panting and trembling and still moaning, dragging Wade up to kiss him desperately. “I wont tell you to stop, sweet cheeks, because I am the last person in the world to talk about healthy coping, but please  _please_ let me be here to take care of you after, hm? I cant handle the thought of you hurting without me here to take care of you.” 

“Yeah?” Tears then, and Wade wiped them from Peter’s face gently. “You sure? This doesn’t make you want to run away screaming?” 

“If the webs and super strength didn’t scare me off, this wont either.” Wade promised. “We will figure it out just like we figured out who gets to top, and whether or not we can eat Mexican for three meals a day, and whether or not Betty White is do-able or not.” 

“I love you.” Peter laughed through his tears. “Jesus, what did I do to deserve you?” 

“Right roof top at the right time, schmoopsy doodle.” Wade gathered him close for another kiss. “And I love you too. We will figure this out, alright?” 

“Alright.” Peter lay back in the bed with a sigh of relief, something heavy lifting from his shoulders now that Wade knew. “ _Together_.” 

“Yeah, baby. Together.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @megahuffledor:: Peter thinks Wade is hiding something from him or cheating on him recently and confronts Wade only to find out Wade has adopted ALL the animals from the shelter down the street that is about to close!

_From Peter: Hey Babe, I haven’t heard anything from you all day, are we still on for tonight?_

_From Peter: Babe?_

_From Peter: I’m just going to stop by real quick to check on you. If your ass is sleeping when its supposed to be getting ready for our date you’re going to be in trouble._

_From Wade: Don’t come by. Everything’s fine, spaced on tonight, lets reschedule._

_From Peter: Um…. what? Seriously?_

_From Peter: Babe?_

_From Peter: Wade!_

_********************_

_From Peter: I called like four times Wade, what’s going on?_

_From Wade: Nothing. Sorry. Didn’t hear my phone._

_From Peter: Well… alright. Can I come over? Feeling like I haven’t had any lovin’ in a few days and am horny AF. Ill even wear my costume for you (wink wink)_

_From Peter: Really? Nothing? Not even if I come over in my Spidey suit? You love my ass in that thing._

_From Peter: Damn it, what is going on?_

_From Wade: Just need a little bit of time to figure something out, Pete. Relax._

_From Peter: RELAX?? You’ve been blowing me off for DAYS! What the fuck is going on?_

_************************_

“Pete.” Wade sounded completely impatient when he answered his phone. “What’s up?” 

“Whats  _up_?” Peter briefly considered throwing his phone through a wall. “Where have you been? Its been like a week since Ive seen you and you’re acting all suspicious and not answering your phone and–” 

“Are you jealous, Pete?” Wade smirked. “Come on, you know you’re my favorite–” the phone muffled then, Wade’s  _just wait a second baby boy, Im on the phone_ just barely audible. 

“Still there, Pete?” Wade asked a few seconds later. “Sorry about that. Um, so what were you saying? You still there?” 

“Nope.” Peter said quietly, staring down at the floor, imagining he could see the pieces of his heart there by his feet. “Nope I’m not.” 

**********************

_From Wade: Pick up your phone, baby, I promise what you think is happening isnt actually happening._

_From Wade: Petey Pie, call me back._

_From Wade: Call me back_

_From Wade: You’re beautiful ass better pick up this goddamn phone or Im gonna come over there and just kidnap you, I swear I will._

_From Peter: Who were you calling baby boy?_

_From Wade: Thats… thats a little hard to explain._

_From Peter: It really isnt. Simple question. “Who were you calling baby boy?_

_From Wade: Come over_

_From Peter: No_

_From Wade: COME OVER_

_From Peter: Fuck off_

****************************

Peter finally gave in, stomping over to Wade’s apartment and banging on the door. “Wade Wilson you open this fucking door right now or I swear to God–” 

“Okay.” Wade opened the door, looking nervous as hell. “Okay, but Petey when you come in here, just remember that my heart of gold is what you love about me and that my shenanigans are what make you laugh, and that really this was difficult to explain over the phone and I still don’t have a valid story or anything but–”

“Stop. Talking.” Peter snapped. “And let me in  _now_.” 

“Sure thing, baby.” Wade stepped back, opening the door wide enough to let Peter in, and held his breath anxiously. 

Peter stepped through the door and into the living room, completely ready to rip into someone, but stopped short when he saw the animals….everywhere. 

There were animals  _everywhere_. 

At least eight dogs, most of them older, lying about on the couches. The fattest cat Peter had ever seen somehow balancing precariously on a window sill, and a smaller tabby with only three legs blinking at him from a houseplant. Something that was closer to an alligator than a lizard was on the table, and a snake was wound around a lamp post. 

“Hey Wade.” Peter finally found his voice. “Uh, quick question. What in the actual fuck is happening right now?” 

“The shelter down the street was closing.” Wade muttered, kicking at the carpet, but grinning when an old dog limped over and licked at his hand sweetly. “And all these animals were gonna be put down so I…I adopted all of them.” 

“YOU ADOPTED ALL OF THEM!” Peter shouted, then flinched when one of the dogs started barking. “All of them?” he asked again, quieter. “Seriously?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Wade shrugged. “What else was I supposed to do?” 

“Right.” Peter nodded, his eyes wide. “What else were you supposed to do.” 

“So you know. Not cheating on you.” Wade explained sheepishly. “Not trying to ignore you, just been a little busy.” 

“Understandably so.” Peter nodded again, then smiled a little. “So which one is baby boy?”

“This tank right here.” Wade whistled and snapped his fingers, and a big pit blue with soulful eyes came trotting over, a happy doggo smile on his face as Wade scratched behind his ears. “This is baby boy. He just so precious.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Peter shook his head ruefully. “But this is… I mean, I do love you for your softness, so I cant really be mad about it.” 

“Did you really think I was cheating on you?” Wade pouted a little bit. “You have that little faith in me?” 

“Wade.” Peter sighed. “I certainly didnt think THIS was happening, so you’ll have to forgive my other assumption.” 

“Fine.” Wade winked. “but only because you sex me up good.” 

“Not in front of all these animals I don’t.” Peter joked and grabbed Wade for a kiss. “Do we need to go shopping for pet food?” 

“God, so much pet food!” Wade nodded. “Just… just so much pet food.” 

“Alright then.” Peter kissed him again. “Lets go. Ill help.” 

“Its like we are co-parenting a whole family!” Wade said excitedly. 

“Don’t push it Wade.” Peter shook his head. “Don’t push it.” 


	17. Can't Quit You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt :: Wade falls in love with Peter and doesn't realize he is Spidey. 
> 
>  
> 
> (due to this chapters crazy amount of words, it is also available under my "short stories" series link :)

Wade didnt mean to let the bad guy go, and yet there the fucker was just a-running down the street as if Wade hadnt just caught him trying to mug some harmless old lady. 

Well not  _harmless_ , because the granny had started screeching and beating Wade with her purse when she saw him, because apparently big guys in spandex were scarier than sleazy would-be muggers, and that’s how the guy got away in the first place. 

But anyway. Wade didn’t mean to let the bad guy go, and thanks to his promising to no longer un-alive people who irritated him, Wade had to jog down the street in full costume like a jackass, hoping to catch this guy, who obviously ate way less mexican food than Wade did because  _wow_ was he quick, and Wade— well he was definitely feeling that jumbo chimichanga right about now which was super unfortunate because–

“ACK!” 

_Ack? Who makes a noise like that?_

Wade finally got around a corner only to find his would-be mugger sprawled out across the ground, and a college age kid standing over him holding his backpack, eyeballing the mugger with the meanest look Wade had ever seen on someone who wasn’t on “America’s Most Wanted.” 

“Uh yo.” he offered a wave. “I guess I should thank you for catching this guy? Good job citizen. Um, kudos and all that.” 

The kid looked up then, a big smile breaking across his face and Wade– well he had never believed that people’s eyes could turn into hearts and try to jump out his skull, but staring at this boy had feeling like one of those Looney Tunes characters who fell in love at first sight. 

_Heart eyes, mother fucker._

“Holy chips on a cracker.” he breathed. “How have I lived in this city for this long and never across a sweet piece’a  _you_?” 

The kid laughed, and it was fucking  _bells_ in Wade’s head, just chiming away like there was a wedding in spring. “Uh, its no problem man.” he said in a voice that was entirely too soft for what it did to Wade’s body. “Just you know, doing my civic duty.” he saluted and laughed again and Wade died. 

Or he probably died. Could have expired on the sidewalk because honestly, whomst the fuck allowed a laugh like that to exist in the universe?? 

“Are you gonna take him in to the police?” the kid offered. “Or just gonna let him lie here?” 

“Uh usually my friend Spidey webs him up for me.” Wade said sheepishly, well aware that he had been outright staring for a good few minutes now. “But you know, Ill just zip tie him and leave him with a nice note for the cops.” 

“Alright. Well. Ill leave you to save the city.” the kid waved and turned to leave and that seemed like a terrible idea, so Wade did the only he could do.

“WADE!” he shouted, and the kid stopped. 

“Uh, what?” 

“My name. Wade. Deadpool. Wilson. Um, Wade Wilson. Yep that’s it. Wade Wilson.” Alright. Not his smoothest sentence, but he got it out and that’s what mattered. 

“Oh. Mr. Wilson.” the kid raised his eyebrows and  _hello_ did that Mr. Wilson do things to Wade’s blood pressure. “its real nice to meet you. My name’s Peter Parker.” 

“Of course it is.” Wade replied and when Peter blinked at him, he seriously considered throwing himself into traffic just to escape the embarrassment. “I mean, yeah that’s cool. Nice to meet you.” 

“Kay.” Peter grinned and waved and sauntered off, leaving Wade wanting to drool over long legs in skinny jeans, and if he didnt have to meet Spidey in like, ten minutes, he would have gone home and spent more quality alone time thinking about this beautiful chunk of Peter Pumpkin Pie that he was in love with but ol’ webhead was a stickler for him being on time so…

Wade sighed and zip tied the mugger to a pole and dashed away. 

Time to fight crime. He could dream about Peter later. 

*****************

*****************

Peter was eating his lunch quietly in the commons of the university when two hundred something pounds of red and black fell out of the tree and onto the grass next to him, and it took a considerable amount of control to not fling himself off the bench and onto the nearest wall. 

“Hey.” he said instead, taking another bite of his sandwich. “I didn’t know heroes hid in trees.” 

“Hey.” Wade said sheepishly and kicked at the dirt a little. “Hi. So yeah, I dont usually hang out in trees, Im not you know, cat woman or anything.” 

“I know.” Peter was grinning like he wanted to laugh and Wade sighed a little dreamily before reminding himself why he was there. 

“So listen. So I thought maybe since you were all bad ass yesterday and helped me fight crime, maybe I could take you out to dinner as a thank you?” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Peters mouth dropped and Wade had to drag his mind back from the literal edge of saying something about those plump pretty lips, and managed a nod in lieu of an actual answer. 

“Oh.” Peter raised his eyebrows. “I um– gee, I uh–”

Wades heart sank to about his toes, and then kept right on falling when Peter hesitated. “You know what? Nevermind.” he hurried to say and put his hands up. “All I eat is mexican food anyway and that’s like terrible date food and um, no one likes me to show up in restaurants with my costume on and–” he started backpedaling, shaking his head. “This was dumb. Never mind. No worries, kiddo. Ill let ya get to your sandwich and–”

“Yes!” Peter said then, standing quickly. “Yes. Id love to go on a date with you!”

“It is highly suspicious that you changed your mind that quickly.” Wade narrowed his eyes mask at him. “Maybe ill just order you lunch one day and we can call it–”

“Wade.” Peter shook his head. “No. I mean, no dont order me lunch. Because I really want to go on a date with you. Like  _really_ want to go on a date with you.” 

“No really.” Wade put his hands up. “Its fine, just uh–”

“There’s this new mexican stand off fourth!” Peter raised his voice. “I havent been there yet, but I hear its amazing. And you know, you could wear your costume, and we could just like, walk along the water or something?” 

Any other time Wade might have had a snarky comeback, or a flippant response, but he was so genuinely floored over Peter saying yes that all he could was nod again. 

Well nod, wink and flash finger guns before running away before he started dancing with happiness. 

But then–  _oh shit_. He turned around and hightailed it back to Peter who was still standing there with a confused look on his face. “Hi again.” he said politely. “How does Friday around six sound?” 

“It sounds great.” Peter laughed (all the fucking bells. it was like a symphony). “Ill see you then.” 

“Yep.” more finger guns, because Wade was just that cool, and he ran off again. 

Peter sat back on his bench, trying and failing to wipe the grin from his face because Wade had finally asked him out on a date. Finally. After months of patrolling, and flirting and hinting but neither one of them making a move–

 _Finally_. He finally had a date with Wade. 

**************

**************

“His hair is like the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Wade gushed, cramming most of his burger into his mouth. “And oh my god, did I tell you about his eyes, Spidey? Jeez they are like… they are like pools of chocolate. And not like melted chocolate that looks like someone took a shit, no I mean that dark gorgeous chocolate that usually has a caramel center? And its just smooth and delicious.” 

He sighed happily. “And that  _ass_ in those skinny jeans. Spidey. This kid is like a dream. 2100/100 would wreck that ass but man I wanna like…wreck it  _sweetly_ , do you know what I mean? Like, Im gonna destroy it? But in a tender, cherishing sort of way because that boys looks like he needs to be cherished and I am gonna cherish the  _fuck_ out of him.”

“That sounds…romantic? I guess?” Peter was trying not to laugh. Trying not to laugh and trying not to blush and trying not to grin too big because Wade had been talking about him for the last hour– shouting about him as they ran patrol, whispering about him as they spied on a drug deal— for the last hour. 

It was wonderful. 

“So where are you going on your date?” he asked casually. “Anywhere special?” 

“YES!” Wade jumped to his feet, startling Peter so badly that he dropped his burger over the side of the building, and groaned, snapping out a web to get it back. “Yes he had the best idea! There’s a new mexican food stand that we can eat at and then we can walk on the beach! Isnt he brilliant? And perfect? Oh my god.” Wade sat back down. “Just gonna cherish the fuck outta him. Don’t want to quite that boy, nuh uh.” 

“Well, I cant wait to hear about it.” Peter finished his food and wiped his hands on his suit. “But we need to get back to saving the city.”

“Did i tell you he called me a hero?” Wade called as they took off again. “He thinks Im a HERO!” 

**********************

**********************

“So.” Wade dragged his eyes away from the slice of skin showing in the v-neck of Peter’s t shirt. “College. Major?” 

“Physics.” Peter admitted. “Im um… I mean, I wouldnt say a genius? But Im fairly smart.”

“Uh huh. Genius. Got it. And the camera?” 

“i just like photography.” Peter blushed a little. “I know it looks dorky to carry it around all the time, but you never know when you’ll find the right picture. If I had the time Id like to work for the Daily Bugle, but right now I just freelance for them when I can.” 

“Adorable.” Wade announced, and lifted his mask to take a quick drink of his soda. “So tell me–” 

“You dont have to do that, you know.” Peter interrupted. “With your mask? Im not sure if you’re trying to protect your identity or what, but–”

“Uh no, that’s not it.” Wade shook his head. “I uh– Im a real mess under here, baby boy. Like, the worse acne scars you can imagine and then you know… worse.” 

“Im sure its not that bad.” Peter said gently and Wade shook his head emphatically. 

“Alright.” Peter let it drop, knowing from months of late night patrols that Wade was more than embarrassed by his skin, by the scars that made it so rough. Peter didnt care. He had grabbed Wade’s ungloved hand more than once as they worked together, they each sat with their masks pulled to their noses as they scarfed down food— he didnt care. 

But he wasnt going to push it either.

“Where are you from?” he prompted and settled in to listen as Wade adopted an exaggerated Irish lilt and tried to sell him some bull shit story of growing up on the Emerald Isle. 

“I can tell you’re lying through your mask.” he pointed out as Wade began waxing poetic about leprechauns and the mercenary huffed at him, before switching and telling him about Canada. 

They ate their food and walked along the river, laughing and talking, skipping stones and kicking at the sand and by the time the moon was high they had made it down to the large pier and Peter leaned against one of the posts, tilting his head to look up at Wade. 

“So what now?” he asked quietly, and reached for Wade’s hand, sliding his fingers against the glove to press their palms together. 

“Well um, if I wasnt so sure you were the virgin Mary incarnate Id make some comment about wantin’ to tap that booty.” Wade joked and Peter bit his lip and tried not to grin because that was such a  _Deadpool_ thing to say, but Wade was trying so hard to be charming. 

“If I wasnt so sure you were an instrument of complete chaos, Id be tempted to let you!” he shot back and Wade burst out laughing, squeezing his hand tentatively, then a little harder when Peter smiled encouragingly. 

“I hate to be the one to bail–” Wade said then, making a show of looking at his watch. “but Im due to go and be the mysterious brooding hero that lurks about on roof tops for the rest of the night so–”

“I wouldn’t want to stop you from your hero work.” Peter widened his eyes and batted his eye lashes. “its ever so important!” 

“Whats up, sassy?” Wade grinned in approval. “I like it. Keep it up.” 

“Well you know.” Peter cleared his throat innocently. “How am I supposed to kiss you good night if you wont at least lift your mask to your nose?” 

“Uh–”  _PANIC PANIC PANIC!!!_  “You dont want to kiss this. I promise.” 

“I promise you’re wrong.” Peter said stubbornly, but when Wade shook his head again, even took a step back, he held up his hands peacefully. “Alright. Lets settle on a gentlemanly fist bump.” 

“Gentlemanly fist bump it is.” Wade agreed seriously and Peter smirked when their knuckles touched for just a second. “Why are you smirking?” 

“I was just thinking that this is the tamest ending to a date I’ve ever had.” he explained. “Not how I thought my first date with Deadpool would go.” 

“First date?” Wade asked, scarcely daring to  _hope_ —- “So there will be a second one?” 

“And probably a third.” Peter agreed. “Unless of course, you have other plans with someone else? I heard you and this Spiderman fella are pretty close.” 

“Just friends. I promise.” Wade made a cross over his heart. “Scouts honor. You got no reason to be jealous of Spidey. I have literally laid  _all_ my charm out for him and he doesn’t even blink. No worries.” 

“Well good.” Peter glanced up at him through his lashes. “I’m glad I’m the only one.” 

 _Holy shit_. “Uh–right. Right.” 

“Bye Wade.” Peter blew him a kiss and sauntered away down the beach. “Thanks for the date!” 

Wade let him get exactly twenty three and a half steps away before he was running after him. 

“Pete! Wait!” 

Peter turned around just in time for Wade to grab him off his feet, shoving his mask up to his nose with one hand, wrapping the other arm around Peter’s waist and bending him over into a deep kiss. 

“Oh my god.” Peter gasped and threw both his arms around Wade’s neck and kissed him back, tugging insistently until Wade bent and lowered him down to the sand, covering Peters lean body with his own, running a gloved hand through all that thick hair. 

“Christ, you’re gorgeous.” Wade muttered and Peter only panted something pretty that Wade didn’t quite catch, and opened up to slip his tongue over Wade’s chapped lips and into his mouth. 

They both tasted like Mexican food and Mountain Dew and the churro they had split and yeah, it was probably gross but to Wade it was just fucking  _perfect_ , and when Peter sighed and spread his knees a little wider, Wade settled heavier against him, rocking between those long legs until Peter was tearing his nails down Wade’s back and Wade was wondering debating how expensive those skinny jeans were because he was all of two seconds from ripping them in half–

—and then the Betty Boop watch on his arm started chiming and he groaned, dropping his head onto Peters shoulder. 

“Okay.” he huffed. “Okay. I’m  _really_ going to be late now, and Spidey is gonna kick my ass.”

“Sorry.” Peters voice was smug and lazy and Wade kissed him again, ground his hips down again just to hear Peter yelp. 

“You’re not sorry, you brat.” he whispered and Peter shook his head and tilted his head up for another kiss. “Are you sure you don’t mind–” Wade hesitated, motioning to his face and Peter lifted against him, pulling another groan from his chest.

“Does it  _feel_ like I care?” Peter whispered back. “Are you going to call me?” 

“Only if you give me your number.” Wade bumped their noses together. “Unless of course you don’t give me your number and I start calling everyone in the book. Do you want to be responsible for me annoying every Parker in the phone book? You should feel guilty about that.”

“ill give you my number.” Peter laughed and Wade fished his phone out of his pocket, typing in the numbers carefully and then sending off a text message to make sure it was right. 

Peters phone buzzed in between them and Wade made an interested noise. “I would love to stay and explore the whole vibrating thing–” another kiss, sucking on Peter’s tongue until the boy whined into his mouth. “–but I got to go. Hero stuff.” 

“So sexy that you’re a hero.” Peter moaned and Wade fell against him dramatically. 

“Keep talking like that, and I wont be able to leave.” he kissed Peters neck playfully. “I just cant quit you.” 

“Did you just quote Brokeback Mountain?” Peter sputtered and then cracked up laughing. “Oh my god, get off of me!” 

“I will admit I didn’t expect you to know that quote.” Wade jumped to his feet and hauled Peter up too, “Will you text me back?” 

“First thing in the morning.” Peter promised. “Go save the city.” 

*******************

**Four weeks (Aka 27 Dates) Later**

*******************

“Oh my god, and then he told me that he’d never gone to play paintball? Can you imagine?” Wade stared up at the sky, kicking his legs idly over the edge of the building. “Who doesn’t go paintballing? Anyway, I took him and it was awesome and I let him win because every time he hit me he just grinned like it was the best thing in the world and–” 

“Pool.” Peter interrupted. “What, you’ve been dating like a month?” 

“Uh we’ve been  _hanging out_  for like a month.” Wade hedged. “Why?” 

“You’ve been out with him every night.” Peter countered, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Why wouldn’t you say you’re dating?” 

“We ah–” Wade cleared his throat, rubbing at his thighs anxiously. “We haven’t you know.. you know?” 

“I really dont.” Peter shook his head. “You haven’t what?” 

“Wehaventslepttogther.” Wade mumbled in a rush. 

“What?” Peter tried to laugh, even though of course, he was very aware that he and Wade hadn’t slept together yet. “Why not?” 

“I dunno.” Wade shifted a little uncomfortably. “I mean, we’ve done other stuff. He gave me a blowjob the other night that just– damn Spidey.  _Damn_ I  _swear_ I saw heaven. I could write broadway plays about his lips. Odes to his tongue. Full blown symphonys about how he can take my cock all the way down his throat–” Wade groaned and shifted again, this time for an entirely  _different_ reason, and Peter coughed, surprised by how much he…. liked…. Wade talking about them together. 

“Um, what else?” 

“He invited me up to his place last week and he came out of the shower all wet and slick–” Wade’s voice dropped into something rough. “Threw him onto the bed and had him coming just from my tongue and a few fingers in his sweet little–”

“Wade!” Peter yelped and Wade shook himself back to the moment. 

“Sorry Spidey.” he said sheepishly. “Sorry. I get carried away.”

“So why no sex?” Peter tugged at the front of his suit awkwardly, trying to will his  _reaction_ away. “Seems like you two are pretty compatible.” 

“I’m a train wreck Spidey.” Wade said hesitantly. “I mean, I’m an ex merc, ya know? He’s some sweet college kid. Studying physics like a goddamn genius. And he’s so pretty I could weep, and I’m–” he pointed to his face. “I’m me. Ive seen him naked and it was glorious, but I know he doesn’t want to see me naked. I am nuts about him, cant seem to quit him, but I keep telling myself I should. He doesn’t want all of this.” 

“Actually, it sounds like he doesn’t care.” Peter countered. “What else is the matter?” 

“I–” Wade shook his head. “Nothing. Lets get back on patrol.” 

“Hey.” Peter jumped down from the A/C unit and grabbed Wade’s wrist. “Come on. Tell me. This is the first time you haven’t spouted some spectacular bullshit and actually just talked, so come on.” 

Wade sighed and yanked his mask down all the way. “Lets go, Spidey. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

*************************

*************************

“Hi.” Peter grinned up at Wade when he walked through the front door. “I see that key I gave you is working real well.” 

“Sure is, baby boy.” Wade dropped his key ring on the table and stretched out on the couch on top of Peter, lifting his mask to lay a quick kiss on his lips. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Peter ran soft fingers over Wade’s head, over the seams of his mask. “Baby, will you take this off for me?” 

“Uh, no.” Wade shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” 

“I just want to feel you.” Peter whispered and reached up behind him to snap off the lamp, throwing their corner of the living room into darkness. “What about now?” 

“Petey-pie–” Wade frowned. “Why do you–” 

“Because you’re my boyfriend and I love you.” Peter traced his fingers over Wade’s lips. “Please? I just want to–”

“What did you say?” Wade stiffened on top of him. “What did you say?” 

“I said I love you.” Peter said patiently. “Is–Is that alright?” 

“You’ve never even seen my eyes.” Wade argued. “Or my whole body. We haven’t even slept together.” 

“So?” Peter shrugged. “Why does that matter? You think I can’t love someone until I know everything about their body?”

“Um, I just–” 

“This is the part where you say you love me too.” Peter prompted, and Wade snatched off his mask and crushed their mouths together, shuddering when Peter touched lightly over his cheeks and down his jaw, feeling tentatively over his bare scalp as they kissed. “You’re beautiful.” he whispered. “Wade, you’re so  _beautiful_.” 

Wade didn’t know what to say to that, so instead he rolled them off the couch and onto the floor, bringing Peter on top of him to straddle his waist. There they kissed over and over, Wade’s hands moving over Peter’s ass possessively, Peter greedily touching every bit of skin he could reach. 

“I love you.” Peter promised as Wade started pulling at his pants. “Ah Wade,  _fuck_ —”

**************

**************

“Hey.” Peter squinted at Wade from behind his mask. “How come you don’t call me any names anymore.” 

“I wasn’t aware you wanted me to call you names at all.” Wade replied blandly. “I mean you usually object when I call people bacteria filled douche nozzles so–”

“No.” Peter shook his head. “God, what the hell? No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, you never call me sweet cheeks, or honey bunch, or baby boy anymore. What gives?” 

“Oh.” Wade shrugged. “I dunno, Spidey. I call Pete all those things now. It doesn’t seem right to call you it too, ya know? When I called you baby boy it was sort of irritate you but when I call Pete baby boy…” Wade grinned. “I mean, he just lights up. He gets this real soft look in his eye and smiles at me like I handed him a goddamn star on a golden plate or something. Its actually fucking ridiculous, but I wanna keep him smiling so– sorry. Those nicknames all belong to him.” 

“Oh.” Peter bit his tongue so he wouldn’t blurt out  _I love you_ , so he wouldn’t just rip off his mask and throw himself at his boyfriend. “That’s um, that’s sweet. So. Sex yet?” 

“Nah.” Wade shook his head. “Not yet.” 

“Why not?” Peter tried not to sound annoyed, but if he was being honest, he was getting a little impatient with Wade’s whole  _lets just wait a little bit baby_  line. It had been almost eight weeks now, and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other but Wade always pulled away, used his hand or his mouth and Peter wasn’t complaining? But he would like to know exactly what Wade had meant when he had talked about _wrecking him_ , but sweetly. 

“Why not?” Peter asked again. “What are you waiting for?” 

“Uh, he says he loves me?” Wade offered. “And that– that freaks me out.” 

“Oh.” Peter blinked away the disappointment. “Right. Commitment. Yeah, that would freak me out too.”

“Not the commitment.” Wade waved him off. “No, Id commit to that booty in a heartbeat its just that–its that I don’t want him to feel like he has to commit to me. To  _this_.” he made a motion towards his face. “I don’t want him to feel trapped and then have to deal with losing him. I cant deal with that. I cant have him and then lose him.” 

“What makes you think he’d want to leave?” 

“Wouldn’t you?” Quieter now. “Im a fucking mess. And he’s about eight and a half shades of perfect. Have I told you about his laugh? Its incredible. And he wears these dorky glasses that make me want to just tackle him. And he’s so smart and just so pretty I could cry. And he looks at me–” a shaky sigh and Peter startled at the emotion in his voice. “– Spidey, I didn’t think anyone would ever look at me the way he looks at me.” 

“But I feel like it cant last.” Wade continued. “I mean hell, you’re my longest relationship, Spidey. We’ve been working together for almost a year now, and you haven’t ran away screaming. Maybe I should’a tried to woo you, instead of falling ass over tea kettle for someone so far out of my league. Too late not though, can’t quit that kid and I don’t want to.” 

Silence on the roof then, for several long minutes, and then Peter reached up and pulled his mask off, crumpling it in his fist and clearing his throat, letting his voice relax from the lower register he forced it into when he was in his suit. 

“Um, Wade? I’m not– I’m not going to run away screaming.” 

“Well thats great, Spidey, but you aren’t the one Im worried about losing.” 

“Wade.” Peter tried again. “Baby?” that got Wade’s attention and he swiveled around to stare at him. “Baby, Im not going to run away screaming.  _Ever_. And if you aren’t ready to call this anything, then that’s fine. We don’t have to label it, we don’t have to ever have sex if you aren’t comfortable. But please um,  _please_ stop thinking that at some point Ill wake up and not want you anymore.” 

“Peter.” Wade said blankly. “What? What the fuck?” 

“Hi.” he smiled hopefully. “This wasn’t how I expected to tell you, but I can’t listen to you worry anymore. Im not going anywhere. Not–not ever. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Well I am.” Wade said abruptly and dropped off the edge of the roof, slamming on to the fire escape and racing for the ground. 

“Wade!” Peter called anxiously. “Wait!” 

But Wade was already gone.

******************

******************

_From Wade– Yes. Hello. Id like to know whomst the fuck Im talking to._

_From Peter– Its me, Wade. Pete. Spidey._

_From Wade– so its really been you. this entire time. Like I sat on the roof like a dumbass and mooned over your hair, and you were sitting there the entire time._

_From Peter–yeah._

_From Peter– Im sorry, Wade. I never really meant for it to go this far. You asked me out and I was so excited. I mean, I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me out. And I figured you’d get bored of Peter and go back to crushing on Spidey, but it didnt work like that._

_From Peter– it was like the more you fell for Peter the less you cared about Spidey and that was— well that was pretty fucking weird for me._

_From Wade– I guarantee it wasnt as weird for you as it is right now for me._

_From Peter– you’re probably right._

_From Peter– Are you mad?_

_From Wade– Pretty pissed off, yeah. Feel like I’ve been lied to by two different people, but it turns out they are the same person. I don’t know if that makes me feel better or not._

_From Peter– Can we talk in person? Please?_

_From Wade– Im in your living room_

“Wade?” Peter burst out of his bedroom. “What are you doing here?” 

“You gave me a key to your apartment.” Wade shrugged from the recliner, still in full costume, katanas strapped to his back. 

“Right. Of course I did.” Peter sat on the couch, clasping his hands in his lap awkwardly. “So um–”

“Did you mean everything you said?” Wade interrupted. “Just tell me that right now. I can handle Peter loving me and Spidey not saying anything to protect his identity. That’s standard super hero stuff. But I  _can’t_ handle Peter lying to me, and Spidey not saying anything about it. Because that makes you both a shitty boyfriend and a shitty friend. So which is it?’

“I meant every single word.” Peter whispered. “Every  _single_ word, Wade. From how badly I wanted to go on that first date, to  _I love you_ , and everything else. I should have admitted who I was, I know, but everything else was true.” 

“Everything.” Wade repeated. 

“Everything.” Peter nodded. “I swear. I  _swear_.” 

Wade looked at him for a long time. “So you aren’t going anywhere?” 

Peters eyes filled with tears, hope filling his chest. “Not going  _anywhere_. Not now, not ever. Not gonna quit you. And good luck trying to get rid of me because Ill web myself to you and make you carry me like a backpack.”

Wade finally cracked a smile. “Kinky.” 

“It could be.” Peter goaded and Wade smiled bigger. 

“Im still a little mad at you.” he admitted. “Still feel like… I mean, I said some pretty personal shit from behind the mask–”

“But you said  _more_ when we were face to face.” Peter cut in. “And I know you meant it because I could look you in the eye and see the truth. So really, there’s only thing left to say.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Peter crossed the living room and knelt by Wade’s knees, running his hands lightly up his thighs. “Do you love me? Because I love you. And I’ve been in love with you as Spidey for like… months. I just couldn’t ever find the way to say it until both our masks were off.” 

“I love you.” Wade nodded, and Peter sat up on his knees, hooked his fingers under Wade’s mask. 

“Well thanks Deadpool, but Id really love to hear it from Wade.” 

Wade pulled his mask off slowly and Peter smiled happily, leaning close to trace over Wade’s face. 

“i love you, Pete.” he said gruffly. 

“I love you too.” Peter grinned. “Now. Um. Maybe you could show me how you planned to  _wreck me sweetly_?” 

“I think the exact phrase was _cherishing the fuck_   _out of you_.” Wade rolled his eyes and Peter kissed him, sighing in relief when Wade’s arms came around him. 

“Whatever you want to call it.” he said firmly. “I promise I’m down.” 

“Gonna hold you to that, Spidey.” Wade warned and Peter’s eyes sparked. 

“Oh I hope so.” 

*******************  
*******************

“ _Hooooooooly shit_  this is like my favorite fantasy and the kinkiest porn and my last wet dream all rolled into one!” Wade gasped and Peter tried to laugh, but couldn’t really laugh, not in this position, not with Wade pressing hot and heavy between his legs, filling him without stretching him first, the burn of it  _so good_ that Peter was seeing stars. 

“You’re still wet from earlier.” Wade moaned, and Peter just arched his back and pushed against him, trying to get more of Wade into him sooner. 

“Patience, you brat.” Wade chuckled and Peter whined. “Patience. Don’t they teach you college kids nothin’?” 

“Wade.” Peter begged. “ _Please_.” 

“Ahhhh.” Wade breathed out as he finally bottomed out inside of him, rocking into that perfectly round ass. “God, that’s good. Pete thats so good, why did we wait so long to do this?” 

“Because you’re crazy.” Peter bit out. “Now hurry up and–” 

“Have I told you how glad I am that I’m in love with both an adventurous bendy college kid and Spidey?” Wade purred, tugging on the webs that wrapped around Peters wrists and kept him tied to the fire escape, holding him just still enough for Wade to yank down the bottom of his costume and have his wicked way. 

“Repeatedly.” Peter moaned again when Wade stroked into him, slow and easy. “But if you don’t hurry up and get me off I swear Ill snap these things and web  _you_ up!” 

Wade paused mid thrust, and over Peter’s howl of frustration, asked, “You realize that that’s not really a threat right? Like, Im  _totally_ fine with that.” 

“Im aware!” Peter shouted and Wade laughed, snapped his hips forward to bury himself as deep he could, feeling Peter shudder clear to his core.

“Beautiful.” he kissed Peters back, smoothed a hand over the lean muscles. “Gorgeous. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Peter relaxed for a minute. “Wade, I love you too. Now hurry up and  _cherish_ me!” 

Wade laughed out loud at him, but gave him what he wanted. 

***********************

The front page of the Enquirer had a rather risque picture of Deadpool and Spiderman involved in a rather… _awkward_ … moment, Spidey looking as if he was tied to the fire escape, Deadpool up behind him in a rated X position. 

Wade grabbed the paper and laughed until he cried while Peter fussed over it. 

“Come here.” Wade dragged him down onto the couch. “I just can’t quit you, baby. Now the whole world knows.” 

“I hate you.” Peter grumped and then shrieked when Wade licked a wet stripe up his face. “I HATE YOU!” 

“You love me.” Wade corrected and Peter softened against him. 

“I love you.” he whispered. “Please don’t ever quit me.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn that red and blue make purple

It started off, as so many things do, perfectly innocently. 

“You into art at all, baby boy?” Wade asked casually, lounging on Peter’s couch and idly flipping through TV channels. 

“No.” Peter snorted as he worked in the kitchen, chopping up ingredients to go in their pasta sauce. “No, I can’t draw to save my life. You?” 

“Nah.” Wade waited a beat, then asked, “What about paint?” 

“If I can’t draw, what makes you think I can paint?” Peter checked the recipe again before adding more onion. “Can you paint?” 

“I know a little bit about painting.” Wade said vaguely. “I thought it would be fun to take an art class together. That’s something normal couples do, right? Art classes? Productive, public, doesn’t involve alcohol or web based shenanigans.” 

“Web based shenanigans.” Peter hucked a piece of tomato at his boyfriend, grinning when Wade caught it in his mouth. “I thought you liked our wed based shenanigans.” 

“You know I do.” Wade winked at him. “But we could do something not related to our super hero alter egos, right?” 

“Yeah I guess.” Peter dumped all the ingredients into the pot and set it on low. “I have about half an hour before the sauce is ready, you want to look at a few classes online?” 

“Oh well actually–” Wade made a show of searching under the couch for a minute. “Oh my gosh, would you look at that! We already have paint supplies right here in the apartment! Astonishing!” 

“You’re stupid.” Peter started laughing, hopping over the couch and onto the seat next to Wade to kiss him sweetly. “But I love you. What do you want to paint?” 

“I want to paint you.” Wade wiggled his eyebrows eagerly. “Why don’t you stretch out on the couch and I’ll paint you like a French girl.” 

“So stupid.” Peter smooshed another kiss onto his lips. “And we don’t have time for that. Matt and Jessica are coming over for dinner in an hour and I still have to get the pasta going and the chicken in the oven and–” 

“I’ll be fast.” Wade promised, looking hopeful enough that Peter finally gave in. 

“Be fast.” he warned. “If you ruin my dinner, I’ll be upset.” 

“Super fast.” Wade said again, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “Yay me.” 

*********************

It started off, as so many things do, perfectly innocently. 

Wade really did start off painting Peter on his paper, sketching a quick outline of his boyfriend before starting to add color. 

But then (of course) he had to come over to the couch to adjust Peter’s position and got red paint on Peter’s face. 

Who retaliated by flicking blue paint right back. 

The next splot of red paint was less accidental, because damn it Wade had liked that shirt and now it had blue paint on it thanks to Peter, so maybe Peter’s white shirt needed some decoration as well. 

And because they had never done a single thing without trying to one up each other, a few flicks of paint turned into an all out war until Wade was covered in blue paint, wiping it out of his eyes and cursing because his teeth were blue– and Peter’s hair was standing on end, bright red at the tips, his hands stained with it all. 

“Wonderful!” Peter threw up his red hands in exasperation. “How did painting become a paint fight? Look at the living room!” 

“Okay, first of all–” Wade held up a finger. “You started this. I got paint on you accidentally, and you instigated a war.” 

“WHAT!” 

“Second of all!” Wade held up a second finger. “I’d like to make an academic observation.” 

“An academic observation.” Peter repeated. “Well make it quick because I need a fucking shower.” 

“Alright here it is.” Wade started unzipping his pants. “Red and blue make purple? And purple totally matches our color scheme in the living room so maybe we should…. redecorate.”

Peter’s lips twitched into smile. “I hate you.” 

“Well hey, if you want our decor to clash so badly then that’s your own deal.” Wade kicked his pants away and started tugging his shirt off too. “I just want the living room to match when our company arrives.” 

***********************

There was no way to pretend that this, in fact, had started off innocently. 

When Matt and Jessica opened the door thirty minutes later, Matt didn’t need to  _see_ anything to know that dinner was ruined and that paint had been spilled everywhere and then (probably messy) sex had been had. 

“What the fuck.” Jessica said in disbelief, staring at two very naked, very purple, not as ashamed as they should be heroes wearing nothing but paint and clutching pillows in front of their nethers. “I mean, honestly. What the fuck.” 

“Uh hey, Jess. Matt.” Peter waved awkwardly. “So we were just painting and–” 

“I don’t want to know.” Matt interrupted.

“It’s not really Peter’s fault.” Wade assured him. “I mean, it was innocent I swear. I had spilled some red paint and–” 

“I don’t want to fucking know!” Jessica said a little louder. 

“And then I threw blue paint at him.” Peter squeaked, mortified and wanting to die. “And then Wade said–” 

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!” Matt cried. 

“I mean, did you guys know that blue and red make purple?” Wade said cheerfully. “We’re learning things!”

Jessica and Matt left without another word, and Peter surveyed the ruined living room, the sauce that had boiled over and made a mess of the stove, the smell of burning bread–

“Wade–” 

“Sheesh.” Wade sniffed. “You’d think they never got a little carried away with home improvement projects.” 

“Oh my god.” Peter didn’t know if he wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of their situation, or die of embarrassment. “I’m going to go shower.” 

“Oh good luck.” Wade ambled over to the kitchen to check out the disaster there. “It’s oil based paint. We’re going to be purple for a while.” 

“Kill me.” Peter turned the shower on anyway. “Get your purple ass in here and help me wash.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is Shy and Wade Thinks its Adorable

Spider-Man was not a shy type of guy. 

No one who flew around the city on webs whilst rocking that skin tight spandex and mouthing off to any and every criminal that crossed his path could be shy. Nope. Not when he had zero compunction about inhaling Mexican food on a roof top with Deadpool, or having “who can deepthroat the popsicle the best” contests. (It was Deadpool. Having no gag reflex and technically not having to breathe was a plus). 

No, Spider-Man was not shy about anything– not his infamous sarcasm, not the  _shameless_ way he posed for all those pictures in that ridiculous squat (who needs to squat all the time?), not the way he got so angry over the injustice that happened around him. He certainly hadn’t been shy about breaking that one guy’s wrist last week, and he hadn’t been shy about telling Deadpool exactly why he’d go back and break the other one. 

Deadpool had hauled him off to cool down, Spidey shaking his fist and cursing back in the direction of the bad guy. 

Not shy at all. Not the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. No way. 

Peter Parker, however, was a completely different story. 

“Hey baby.” Wade pushed a bag of food into Spidey’s hands, and when the wall crawler was distracted digging through it, Wade pushed his own mask up to his nose, then hooked a finger beneath Pete’s to smooch his cheek. 

“Wade.” the aforementioned cheek shaded soft pink, Peter stammering a little as he said thank you for the food, shuffling his feet nervously. 

 _Adorable_. 

“Peter Pumpkin!” Wade threw open the door to his apartment and dragged Peter right in, getting both hands on  _dat booty_  and squeezing tight as they kissed. 

“Wade!” Peter cried, covering his face with both hands as he blushed bright red. “The lights are on!” 

“Obviously.” Wade leered at him and Peter refused to even uncover his face until Wade switched the lights off and pulled him close for a less- lecherous cuddle. 

 _So fucking cute._  

Another day another kiss– Wade patiently stitching Peter up after he got a cut on his shoulder that wasn’t near as bad as Wade was pretending it was. He just liked the excuse to pamper and be sweet with his boyfriend. 

“There.” a soft kiss over the stitches. “You’ll heal just fine, sugar snack. And even if you scar it will be beautiful.” 

“Beautiful like you?” came the soft soft whisper, Peter peeking out at Wade from between his fingers, eyes wide and uncertain and it took every scrap of Wade’s self control not to both deny that he was beautiful, and to not crack up laughing at how cute Peter was when he was trying to flirt. 

 _Hilarious_. 

A long night together, working off some of the pent up energy and emotion from a few difficult days, Wade nearly on the edge of breaking, Peter giving just as good as he got, healing factors and mid twenties libido and general horniness contributing to multiple times in multiple positions until they were both exhausted and gasping across the bed. 

“You’re perfect.” Wade groaned, not even caring that it came out a little garbled, too satisfied to even put proper letters together to form real words. “S’perfect. Dat ass and dem legs and the way your dick–” 

“WADE!” A pillow to his face with a little bit too much Spidey strength behind it and if Wade wouldn’t have been  _cackling_ over Peter waddling to the bathroom as fast as he could to hide his embarrassment, he would have scooped the kid up and put him right back in bed. 

_The cutest shit in the world._

Peter was shy, it was fine. Wade had to initiate all of their kisses and that was fine too. Slippery naked times had to happen with the lights off, Peter made a little squeaking noise if Wade got too handsy in public, any overt sweetness or mushiness on the Merc’s part had Pete stammering and blushing and trying to change the subject because he got over flustered and didn’t know how to handle it. 

It was fine. Peter was perfect and Wade was head over heels in love with him, and it was high time they talked about it. 

Another day, another patrol, another late night rendezvous on a rooftop eating questionable food. 

“Heya Pete.” Wade lifted Peter’s mask so he could kiss him for a long minute, gathering him close against his heart and sighing when Peter’s hands crept around to hold him tight for a minute. “Listen, there’s been something I should’ve said a while back, like ages ago, but I’m gonna say it now, alright?” 

“Alright?” Peter already sounded a little shaky, color climbing his cheeks as he bit at his lip nervously. “Go ahead.” 

“I love you, baby boy.” Wade kept his voice very soft, his touch very light so Peter wouldn’t be overwhelmed. “I love you very much, and you don’t have to say it back because I know you get all bashful about it but I wanted you to hear it, yeah?” 

“You–you love me?” 

“Of course I do.” Wade rubbed his thumb over Peter’s bottom lip before pulling away so Peter could put his mask down. “I have for a long time, but I don’t want you to feel as if you have to–AH!” 

Wade’s carefully planned speech was completely ruined when Peter ripped his mask off, ripped Wade’s off, and then jumped into his arms, smothering him in a messy-but-enthusiastic kiss. 

“I love you too!” He practically yelled, tearing at Wade’s clothes as they kissed, damn near climbing the Merc’s body to get closer. “Wade! I love you too OH MY GOD!” 

Wade wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to get Pete naked, roof top or not, and between his strength and the fantastic amount of  _bendy_ his boyfriend was, it wasn’t very long at all before both of them were mostly naked and completely satisfied. (It might have been embarrassing how  _quickly_ it all went down but hey, love confessions are a big deal. No one would blame them for being extra excited, right?) 

Wade buried his face in Peter’s neck, still breathing hard as Peter stroked gentle fingers down over his head, past his neck and to his shoulders, keeping him pinned close, whispering “I love you” over and over into his skin. 

“Damn.” Wade was the first to move away, and it was to grin down at Peter with a silly smile. “All it took was an I love you to get you to stop being shy and give me roof top sex like I wanted, huh?” 

“Roof top sex.” the smile disappeared from Peter’s face as he looked around them, and then horror– “OH NO! Wade! We are outside! In public! Some one could have seen us!” 

“No one saw us, Pete, don’t–”

“I tore your shirt?? Oh my god and all the noises I made!” Peter wailed, scrunching down as far as he could to try and hide. “ _Wade_! How could you let me do that!” 

“Well I mean–” Wade wasn’t sorry at all. “My shirt can be replaced, and the noises were frankly adorable-” Peter squawked in outrage. “– that one was too. And when you sounded awful pretty when you begged so–” 

“ _NOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!!” 

Wade laughed until he was almost sick watching Peter scramble around the roof trying to gather his clothes, wriggling back into pants that had a hole ripped in the back, a shirt that no longer even covered his nipple, and a fully preserved spidey mask that managed to somehow look completely offended and horrified by the entire ordeal before swinging away to his own apartment, attempting to be dignified when really he just looked like he had bottomed for some pretty serious sex. (which is exactly what happened). 

An hour or so later, Wade unlocked the door to Peter’s apartment and climbed right into bed next to him, smiling when Peter rolled right over and plastered himself against Wade’s chest. 

“I love you.” he mumbled. “Sorry I got all embarrassed.” 

“I don’t mind that you’re shy, baby boy.” Wade whispered. “One of the things I love about you.” 

“I think I blushed so hard I popped a blood vessel.” he muttered and Wade tried really  _really_ hard not to laugh over that. 

“Just you wait.” Peter threatened (adorably, over a sweet yawn and scooting even closer to Wade). “I’ll figure out something to make you blush. Then you’ll see how awful it is.” 

“I’m quaking in my boots.” Wade promised. “ _Quaking_.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh yes, this is NSFW. There’s your warning! Buckle up for some solo!Pete time.
> 
> Also, I think this is hilarious. Spideypool sexy times tend to be funnier than my usual smut scenes, and I wrote this pretty different than I usually do, so I hope you guys at least laugh over it.

“Shower.” Wade ordered, unceremoniously dumping Peter onto the floor of his bathroom. “This is the least attracted I’ve ever been to you and that’s horrifying so do something about it.” 

“Least attracted.” Peter tried to laugh, but that meant he had to breathe and wow he stunk so bad that breathing was a bad idea so he just covered his nose and mouth and raised an eyebrow. “I’m hurt.” 

“Yeah, you should be.” Wade started pulling towels out of the cupboard. “You smell like a dumpster had sex with a gorilla and the resulting mess caught on fire. Its  _rank_.” 

“Okay but in my defense–” 

“There is literally no defense for this.” Wade said flatly. 

“I had to catch the bad guy!” Peter argued, pulling his shirt off and shoving it in the trash bag Wade was holding. “I couldn’t let him get away!” 

“You jumped onto a trash barge and wrestled with him for like ten minutes.” Wade looked up at the ceiling when Peter started taking off his pants. “You could have just left him there and let the seagulls eat him. Do you see how badly I am affected by this? You’re standing naked in front of me, but my dick is the most uninterested its ever been and that’s horrifying. Take a goddamn shower.” 

“Fine.” Peter grumbled and snatched the towels. “Rude.” 

“I prefer the term painfully honest.” The Merc deadpanned, and shut the door behind him as he left, shouting– “Feel free to use every drop of soap in the shower! Don’t you come out of there until you’re sexy again, you hear!” 

“I HEAR YOU!” Peter shouted back, and ripped the shower curtain back to get the water started. “His dick is uninterested.” he muttered. “Wade, your dick would be interested in a brick wall with a hole in it, you can’t tell me–” 

Peter stopped and stared, one foot in the shower, one foot still out, gaping at the–the–the  _contraption_ that was mounted on the back wall of the shower.  

_Is that what I think it is?_

Wade was busy in the kitchen making sandwiches for the himself and hopefully-soon-to-be-not-stinky Spider when he had a horrible thought.

_Did I unhook my personal playtime pal from the shower wall? Because that could be a little awkward…._

_******************_

Peter had every intention of just showering long enough to get clean and then getting out, completely ignoring the  _ass_ mounted to the wall, and carrying on through the rest of the day as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Because honestly, it wasn’t even  _close_ to out of the ordinary to see that Wade had a–a– toy shaped like a rather plump  _male_ booty set at basically the perfect level for him to work out some stress in the shower. Not one bit out of the ordinary. Peter had one of his own, even though he had bought his while thinking about a  _different_ part of a man’s anatomy, which made sense because Wade was (mostly) a top and Peter was (mostly) a bottom so you know… it made sense in a weird sort of way and Peter wasn’t bothered by it in the least. 

He scrubbed up three different times, using most of the bottle of body wash Wade had given him and at least half of the shampoo lathered up through his hair until he couldn’t catch a single whiff of the trash heap anymore and his skin was starting to get pink and raw from the loofah. 

Then he set the water to extra hot and turned around so it was hitting his back, soothing away some of the knots and tension in his shoulders, breathing a sigh of relief as the soreness started leeching out of his body leaving him relaxed and non-gross and–

 _Hmm_. Peter opened his eyes to stare at the silicone– whatever. What was he supposed to call it?  _Ass_ seemed crude and  _toy_ seemed clinical and he was sure Wade referred to it as his  _shower booty_ , but Peter couldn’t even think those words without wanting to laugh, so he couldn’t call it that. 

Well, whatever it was supposed to be was surprisingly realistic, right down to the texture of the balls tucked up against the plump cheeks, the ridges and lines around the hole…

Peter poked his finger at it curiously and then hastily withdrew, clenching his fists. 

You couldn’t just  _jab_ at an asshole, that was a real fast way to get kicked the fuck out of bed and Peter thought himself to be a considerate lover, so the next experimental touch was quite a bit gentler, exploring the curves and roundness, his fingers against the sac with a curious  _hmph_ , the pad of his thumb against the entrance, pressing not quite hard enough for it to–

“Oh.” He startled when his thumb popped inside with just enough resistance to make it believable, the interior of the toy soft and shockingly warm and ridged enough to make his cock perk up and start to take interest. 

Peter wet his lips nervously, glancing around the shower as if expecting to see someone watching, but that was crazy, why would anyone be watching, no one would be able to tell if he just–

“ _Oh_.” A quiet moan when he switched his thumb for his index finger, pushing clear to his second knuckle and sighing over the way the toy first made way for him, then molded around his finger in a tight hold. 

Two fingers and they went in smoothly, tight enough to feel real, easy enough that he didn’t have to work too hard at it and now Peter’s cock was  _more_ than interested, hardening and filling until it was standing up against his stomach, twitching every time he thrust his fingers, shuffling forward until he could slot himself between the rounded cheeks, cock resting comfortably and  _excitedly_ on the silicone. 

_Was he really going to do this?_

It had been a long day, a difficult day and a little stress relief would go a long way towards helping him relax. And besides, he usually had to jerk off after a day of following the mouthy but so hot Peter could die Merc around anyway, so you know… it was sort of scheduled? 

In fact all it took was Peter closing his eyes and imagining all those fucking muscles wrapped up in red and black spandex and he was rocking into the toy without even realizing it, his fingers moving faster inside that deviously tempting hole. 

Wade was gorgeous in that suit, tailored specifically to hug his ass and stretch across what had to be a big dick– he  _had_ to have a big dick Peter just knew it. No way Wade swaggered like that without being at least long if not thick and–

Well then. Peter reached behind him for what was left of the body wash, pouring it over the toy and sliding through the mess, grunting as the tip of his cock caught on the hole, taking himself in hand and rubbing over the outline of the balls for good measure. 

“Oh  _fuck_ yes.” It didn’t take a whole lot to imagine it was  _Wade’s_ ass in front of him. Peter was a little shorter than him after all, and the toy was just high enough that he would have to stand on tip toe if he had Wade up against a wall. 

Oh but  _wait_ , if Wade had his legs spread and was bent over than–

Eternally glad for having no stick feet, Peter stepped onto the rim of the bathtub, the new height giving him the perfect angle to drill into  ~~Wade~~ the toy– whoops, that was a slip up, couldn’t just call the thing Wade could he? 

_Or could he?_

“ _Wade_.” He said very  _very_ quietly, slicking some of the soap over his cock and lining up where his fingers had just been. “I’m gonna fuck the  _shit_ out of you.” 

Alright, not is most romantic line, but Peter knew that if it was really Wade in front of him, the merc would laugh and smack his own ass to make it jiggle and probably dare Peter to try, so that’s exactly what Peter did– smack that booty until it jiggled and then took a deep breath and pushed in as far as he could. 

*********

In the kitchen, Wade heard a very distinct smack, the unmistakable sound of a hand hitting something silicone and echoing in the shower and almost burned his hand off when he grabbed at the stove. 

If Peter was using his toy, Wade would never  _ever_ wash the damn thing _holy spank bank material, batman._

********

Peter wasn’t always a top, but every once in a while he liked to be in control and as he sank balls deep into warm and  _slick_ and oh good  _Christ_ how was it so ribbed for his pleasure?- he thought he could very well do this for about forever because it was really sort of mind blowing. 

The whole mount was surprisingly steady, even when Peter pulled all the way out and slammed back inside, it didn’t squeak or slide down the wall or anything. 

Really there was just an obscenely satisfying  _squelch_ as he fucked into it that was entirely reminiscent of the last time he’d actually had sex which had been way too long ago and with someone whose name he didn’t remember. 

Yeah, yeah just slick and  _squelchy_ like real bodies were supposed to be. 

He could see why Wade had this permanently fixed in his shower and Peter was very seriously considering getting one of his own. 

God it was good, each slide tight enough to make him whine, each withdrawal slow and long enough to make him whimper before he went forward again. The hot water was still pounding at his back, the shower air thick with steam and the heavy scent of Wade’s body wash and in a mayve-almost-delirious moment Peter realized that it just smelled like Wade and oh man what if it smelled like him too? 

Decision made before he even completed the thought, Peter ran his hand down his cock a few times, pumping quickly until pre-come was dripping from the tip, gathering in his palm and he smeared it all over the ass in front of him and  _yes_ now the shower smelled like Wade and it smelled like  _him_ and this time when Peter thrust into the toy it was with Wade’s name on his lips, groaning as he imagined how good it would be in real life. 

Despite all the flirting and innuendos and numerous wet dreams, they hadn’t ever crossed the line into making anything real about it all and Peter was sorely regretting it right about now as he ground his hips to get his dick as far as it could go, humping against the wall in an increasingly desperate effort to relieve the pressure building at the base of his spine. 

He dug both hands into the ass cheeks, grinning wickedly over the idea of leaving bruises even though he knew Wade didn’t bruise. And oh he bet Wade had the quickest refractory period on the planet which meant Peter could top Wade and then they could switch and Wade could fuck him through the mattress of up against a wall and maybe Wade would tie him up– or web him up? A breathless laugh over that idea– or or–

“Peter.” Wade’s voice through the door and Peter froze, his dick half way through plowing the toy, biting at his lip hard enough for it to bleed. “You about done?”

“Um, Id say so.” Peter’s voice was high and squeaky and he didn’t care, starting to move again as Wade spoke, closing his eyes and imagining the merc was sharing the shower with him. “Almost done, almost done. Just a few more minutes.” 

“Yeah alright.” Footsteps, the floor creaking as Wade walked away and Peter suddenly had a brilliant (dirty) thought and called, “Wade!” 

“Yeah?” Wade was back at the door. 

“Hmmph. Mblergh. Ymmth.” Peter mumbled, just loud enough that Wade could hear him, but soft enough that he knew Wade would ask–

“Pete? What do you need?” 

“Oh fuck.” Peter webbed a hand to the shower wall for balance, the other digging into the toy as he fucked into it as hard as he could. “Oh fuck  _Wade_ –”

“Peter. You good?” Wade sounded a little confused but it still didn’t stop Peter from thinking it was hot as hell hearing Wade say his name as he tried so hard to get off. 

But then– “Peter.” Wade’s voice, low and rough. “ _Come on_.” 

 _Well shit_. 

Peter felt like maybe he squealed when he came, which would be unfortunate because it was about the least sexy noise he could make, but he was also sure he blacked out for a few seconds, so he wasn’t conscious enough to tell. 

What he  _did_ know when he came back to himself, was that it was the hardest he had come maybe ever, getting off while Wade was talking to him, using Wade’s soap as lube, coming inside something that Wade had come inside– Christ it was like they were  _sharing_ someone in a threesome and that was so hot that Peter’s whole body jerked a little, his dick valiantly trying to rally again even though he was still trying to remember how to breathe. 

“Jesus fuck.” He gasped, easing himself free and flopping onto the shower floor in a purely graceless move, his knees wobbly and chest heaving, and all the exhaustion from the day catching up to him all at once. 

“Oh holy  _hell_.” the water went cold suddenly, shockingly and Peter definitely squealed then, scrambling and slipping to his feet and falling out of the shower trying to escape it, grabbing at the towels desperately so he wasn’t just laying naked and wet and limp dicked on the bathroom floor. 

“Pete.” Wade was definitely laughing through the door. “I heard a crash, everything alright?” 

“I ran out of hot water.” Peter explained lamely. “Fell outta the shower. I’m fine. Just uh– just give me a minute, yeah?” 

****************

Later, as they were devouring a stack of food, Peter suddenly sat up in horror, his face bright red. 

He had forgotten to clean out the toy. 

“I uh– I need to use the bathroom?” he said nervously. “Just uh– I’ll be right back.” 

Wade didn’t even look up from his food as Peter dashed away, even though he smirked when he heard the shower curtain open and then a horrified gasp, then slow foot steps as Peter returned to the living room and picked a sandwich back up. 

“Don’t worry.” Wade said calmly, innocently. “I cleaned up after your fall.” 

“Um…thanks?” 

“His name is Richard Shole.” he added when Peter scrunched down on his seat, looking as if he wanted to die. “My friend in there?  _Richard Shole_.”

“Richard Shole.” Peter repeated, looking confused. “But why–” 

Wade waited, calmly,  _innocently_ for Peter to put it together. 

“Oh my god. You named your toy Richard’s Hole?”

“Well now that you’re such close friends with him, I’m sure he’ll let you call him Dick.” Wade winked. 

Peter mumbled. “Dick Shole. Dick’s Hole. Jesus Christ I hate you so much.” 

“Yeah, you didn’t hate me when you were busting your nut cause I said your name were you?” 

Wade went down with a scream and a pillow webbed to his face, Peter outright jumping out the damn window and webbing away, seriously considering just escaping the city because there was no way he would ever live this down. 

He had just barely reached his own apartment when his phone chimed. 

_From The Merc: How about you come back and we skip using ol’ Dick there and just get off together?_

Peter sighed and started webbing back. 

It might be awkward showing back up at Wade’s place but it couldn’t possibly be more awkward than how he had left so hey, what was the worst that could happen? 

And then, a wicked thought–

Maybe he and Wade and  _Richard Shole_  could have some shower time together. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another schmoopsy soulmate au

They say soulmates can write to each other the second each one takes their first breath. Technically, if a baby could scribble on their arm, their soulmate could scribble back. Parent’s aren’t upset when their child comes in with marker all over their arms and legs, because they don’t know if the kid is being a messy gremlin or if their little angel’s soulmate has been writing them notes. 

Children grow up wearing long sleeves so no one sees if they are writing to their soulmate, or if their soulmate is writing back. Those are private messages, fading away as soon as they are seen, only for soulmates to read. 

Most soulmates are in fact are platonic, best friends writing to each other across thousands of miles, sharing important moments, favorite milestones. 

Sometimes soulmates are romantic, but no one knows until they turn eighteen, anxiously waiting to see if the writing on their skin turns the bright red of true love, or stays the bright yellow of kindred spirits. 

Peter Parker started writing his soulmate when he was almost seven years old, picking up a pen and idly doodling a little sketch of a superhero– and by sketch, we mean a stick figure with a square for a cape, but hey, not everyone is artistic– and he screamed out loud in class when a different stick figure appeared lower down on his arm, drawn in bright yellow ink, holding two guns and firing at the super hero. 

“Peter Parker?” the teacher asked, and he apologized about a million times before grabbing his pen and waiting impatiently for the ink to fade before writing in big, blocky letters _YOU CAN’T SHOOT SUPERHEROS THEY R GOOD GUYS._

A minute to wait, and another sketch on his arm, a stick figure with two guns standing next to a stick figure with a cape, and a pile of stick figured with x’s for eyes. 

_REAL HEROS DON’T KILL PPL EITHER!_

The drawing faded, next picture the two stick figured sitting down and eating, an arrow pointing at the “food” and labeling it “chimichanga.” 

Peter pulled his sleeve back down and rolled his eyes. Obviously, his soulmate was an idiot. 

*****************

*****************

Peter’s parents disappeared when he was seven, and even though he drew tear drops on his arms, stick figures crying, scrawled messages of  _help me something terrible happened_ , his soulmate never wrote back, so after a while, Peter stopped writing to them. 

When he got bit by the spider, his life changed all over again, and even though lots of his friends were writing their soulmates all day long, the seniors waiting anxiously for their eighteenth birthday to see if the ink changed colors, but Peter had bigger things on his mind, different things– like lying to Aunt May, like skipping class to fight bad guys, like trying to balance a secret identity, a part time job, school work, and all the other joyous things that came along with being a overly hormonal teenage boy. 

But secretly, quietly, locked in his room and with the shades drawn just in case, Peter sat on his bed on his eighteenth birthday and wrote “happy birthday to me” on his arm, watched the ink turn bright red, and held his breath and waited for his soulmate to write him back. 

No answering ink, no return happy birthday, no red writing at all. 

So Peter made sure his suit had long sleeves, and decided to never write again. 

*****************

Deadpool was about two hundred pounds of crazy wrapped in black and red that swore like a sailor, sang like Dolly Parton and never stopped leering at Peter’s ass and despite himself, Peter found himself having a good time with the merc. 

Wade was hilarious in a terrible sort of way, careless in a terrifying sort of way, and sweet in surprising ways that kept Peter on his toes, kept him guessing, and kept him slowly but surely falling in love. 

They kissed for the first time early one morning after a night of patrol, Peter standing on his toes and kissing Wade teasingly through their masks. Wade stammered something stupid, and then was the most gentle in the entire world as he lifted Peter’s mask to his nose, pulled his own mask up just above his mouth and leaned down to place the lightest, purest kiss possible on Peter’s lips. 

“Wade–” Peter tried to pull him closer. “Come here.” 

“I can’t baby boy.” Wade whispered. “It’s not you, its me. Its not even that I have a soulmate, I’m just not destined for love.” 

“Not destined for love.” Peter repeated. “Um, um that’s fine.” 

He was used to not having this sort of thing anyway. 

*******************

For the first time in almost sixteen years, Peter’s arm lit up with writing that night, bright red ink scrawled up his arm, line after line, written in weird swirls as if his soulmate was writing around something. 

**i kissed someone tonight and i shouldnt have, not when i know my soulmate is out there and not when our ink is red but i love him. i know i havent done u right, didnt message back when u needed me, but u wouldn’t believe what had happened to me even if i wanted to tell u and i definitely don’t want to tell u.**

Peter stared down at the writing in shock as it moved up his shoulder to his chest, coming faster and faster as his soulmate poured his heart out into words.

**i won’t make u a good soulmate, wont even make this other guy a half decent boyfriend, but i love him and i guess im asking your permission to kiss him again. i know im not destined for love and lots of people dont even hook up with their soulmate so maybe u and i wouldn’t ever meet at all anyway.**

“Jesus Christ….” 

**i kill people for a living. thats what i do. been working on it. you told me a long time ago that we don’t shoot superheros and that heros dont kill bad guys and ive been working on that i promise. the kid i love has been helping me with it and some days i feel more like a hero than others but im still a disaster and something about him keeps me together.**

**i hope you havent kept your life on hold waiting on me to show up because i’m the worst soulmate ever and now ive been writing you about someone else i love and– you know what? his names peter, pete. i love him. i haven’t even told him yet, in fact when he kissed me i told him i wasnt destined for love and it was terrible. i wouldn’t blame him if he never talked to me again.**

“Wade.” Peter breathed, and went dashing for his desk, scrambling for a pen so he could write back. 

**i know i should have written you before now and i can promise if you still want to talk to me or tell me things about important times then thats cool, ill try to write back. i dont understand why our writing is red, but maybe now that i’ve blubbered on like a jackass it will turn back to yellow.**

**anyway. sorry my handwriting is terrible. i hope i didnt break your heart.**

Peter clicked his pen a few times, trying to figure out what to write, re-reading the red words as they started fading off his skin, making room for his reply. 

Finally, after almost fifteen minutes, he figured out what to say. 

***************

Wade watched in disbelief as a little comic appeared on his arm in bright red– a stick figure wearing a spidey mask smooching on a stick figure with what looked like two sticks on his back and  _definitely_ two guns in his hands. 

**spidey?**

_is your writing terrible because you have to write between your scars_

**yeah**

_i love that_  

**what**

_and i love you_

Peter smiled down at the stick figure cartoons that appeared close to his elbow, a Deadpool holding a giant heart, and a Spidey with heart eyes. 

 **i love you too.**  

_not destined for love, my ass_

**aww spidey, I love your ass**

A drawing– a stick figure with a peach for an ass. 

Peter started laughing. 

His soulmate was an idiot. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Rescues Spidey and realizes he's in love

Technically speaking, Wade didn’t know where Spider-man was, because  _technically speaking_  they weren’t hanging out tonight and Wade was definitely 100% not following his favorite web head. Not at all. 

But, it was a good thing that Wade was 100%  ~~not~~ following his favorite web head, because he was there to see Spidey walk right the crap into an ambush. 

It was almost terrifying how efficiently it all went down, and Wade realized with a sort of mind blanking rage that being able to ambush Spidey meant that these goons must have been watching Spidey– and that meant Wade– for WEEKS in order to sneak up on him like this.  

It took all of Wade’s very limited self control to not just jump into the party and start killing bitches, but he held off until he could see where they were taking Spidey, running along the rooftops as best as he could, making completely crazy leaps and landing like four of them, but never losing sight of the car that contained his favorite unconscious web-head and four soon to be very dead bad guys. 

Except– ah fuck, Spidey would be made if he killed them all, wouldn’t he? 

_Damn do-gooder._

Wade sighed, bitched and moaned a little, grumbled about his lot in life and how much living a good guy life meant giving up his favorite hobbies, and then dialed 911. 

“Hey, yep, let me say first that this is in no way a joke. I just saw four baddies snatch Spidey, do the whole hostage in a trunk thing and now they are hiding out in a stereotypical decrepit warehouse probably about to do some non heroic things to our friendly neighborhood bendy boy so–” 

He paused. “No, no I told you this wasn’t a joke. I am dead serious. Spider-man just got kidnapped and–” 

He huffed. “Alright you know what? What if someone got shot? Would that get your attention? Because I can make that happen.” 

Wade pulled his gun out, rolled his eyes towards the sky and said a prayer that Spidey wouldn’t be mad about this– and put a bullet through his foot. 

“AHHHHHH OW OW OW SHIT!” He yelled. “Man down! Man down!” he rattled off the address to the thoroughly confused and now panicking dispatch. “Send help! They got me!” 

Chucking his phone, Wade yanked his mask back down and eyeballed the roof of the warehouse. “Alright. Cops are on their way. I’m gonna go get myself a spandex clad hottie. Fingers crossed for a superhero landing– GERONIMO!” 

***************

***************

“That was easily the worst superhero landing I’ve ever seen.” Spidey mumbled. “Did you break your foot?” 

“Uh nope.” Wade set Spidey down carefully on his couch and went looking for an ice pack. “No, I shot myself in the foot. And that’s not like a pun, I mean I really shot myself in the foot.” 

“Wade.” Spidey sounded like he was laughing. “Why would you shoot yourself in the foot?” 

“Because the cops didn’t believe that I’d seen four goons snatch Spider-man and take him to a sketchy ass warehouse, so I asked if they would show up for gunfire.” 

“And you didn’t just… shoot into the air and fake screaming?” 

“I’ll be honest baby boy.” Wade knelt in front of the couch and held the ice pack to the back of Spidey’s mask. “It never once occurred to me to fake an injury.” 

“Wade.” Spidey was laughing now, but he was also leaning in and pressing their foreheads together, his hand on Wade’s shoulder. “You are insane.” 

“I definitely am.” Wade nodded and waited for Spidey to pull away, but if anything the kid just sighed and leaned closer. “Do you want to know something else that never occurred to me?” 

“What’s that, Wade?”

“It uh– it never occurred to me–” Wade stopped talking, shaking his head and swallowing back whatever he was going to say. “That you were bendy enough to fit into a trunk that size.” 

“Oh my god.” he pushed away with a sigh. “I shouldn’t have expected anything different from you. Do you mind if I sleep this head ache off in your bed?” 

“Not at all.” Wade slumped into a chair and folded his arms. “Go ahead.” 

“Thanks.” Spidey limped towards the bedroom and Wade closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch.

Once he heard the bedroom door close, Wade whispered, “It never occurred to me that I loved you. Never even seen your face. Don’t even know your name, How the fuck do I love you?” 

“I knew it was true love when you made the rescue exactly the way I would have.” 

“Damn it!” Wade’s eyes flew open to see Spidey still sitting on the couch. “What the hell! I thought you were in the bedroom!” 

“I closed the door then climbed the ceiling.” he said matter of factly, and then in this spectacular little hop or sexy little leap or whatever you want to call it, jumped from the couch right into Wade’s chair, landing lightly in his lap. 

“Um–um-” 

“My name’s Peter.” Spidey reached up and pulled his mask off. “And now you know what I look like so–”

“It is true love.” Wade said solemnly. “I went against every single one of my instincts and tried to do things how you would. But to make up for that? I’m going to say lots of lecherous things about how pretty you are and how your name is basically a euphemism for–” 

“If you say  _Peter_ is another word for  _dick_ , I will bite yours off.” Peter interrupted and Wade nodded with wide eyes. “But if you keep saying sweet things about how you fell in love with me without even knowing my name, I’ll do something entirely different, hm?” 

“Uh…. so does this mean that you– I mean do you– like me too? You like me too? Or–or love? Do you love me?” 

“A damsel in distress always loves the hero who rescues them.” Peter whispered. “ _Right_?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is a Stubborn Omega

“I’m ready whenever you are, alright?” Peter reminded Wade, handing the Omega a bowl of ice cream and dropping a kiss onto his forehead. “You just let me know.” 

“Get away from me.” Wade flattened his hand on Peter’s face and pushed him away. “I don’t want you. Just more ice cream.” 

“Right.” Peter gathered up the dishes from Wade’s last round of cravings, scooping away the four boxes of pizza and bowls of dip for the two dozen wings his intended-mate had ordered. “You don’t want me, you just want food.” 

“Ice cream specifically.” Wade pulled his hood up further over his face and dug into the dessert. “And I’m gonna want more, so maybe you web that ass out the window and steal some from the local grocer?” 

“I’m not leaving you, honey.” Peter shook his head, lifting Wade’s feet to tuck a pillow beneath them. “Not when you’re in heat. No way.” 

“M’not in heat.” Wade denied. “Go away.” 

“You’ve been in heat for twenty four hours.” Peter corrected gently, and smoothed the hood off of Wade’s forehead to feel his temperature. “I think you’re spiking again, baby.” 

“I’m not spiking.” Wade shifted uncomfortably on the couch, and the over-sweet scent of slick filled the air. “I’m not–not–” he moaned softly and swayed towards the Alpha. “I’m not–” 

“Of course you’re not.” Peter swallowed back his own reaction and tried to blink the red from his eyes. “Stubborn Omega, you’re just dripping slick into a wet patch on the couch and so hard you’re splitting the seams on your jeans.  _Why_ are you wearing jeans, baby, that can’t be comfortable?” 

 “You’re one to talk.” Wade snorted, leaning away so he wasn’t breathing so many Alpha pheromones. “You popped a boner the second you walked through the door.” 

“I can’t help it.” Peter laughed a little, nuzzling at Wade’s cheek. “You always smell good baby, but today I could get drunk on your scent. Incredible.” 

“Get off.” Wade complained. “I need a shower and another pair of pants. I don’t need an Alpha sniffing after me!” 

“Alright.” Peter sat back in the easy chair. “Take a shower, take your time. I’ll be here waiting whenever you decide you need me.” 

“I don’t need an Alpha to get me through my heat.” Wade groused, jumping to his feet and starting to strip out of his sweat-and-slick-soaked clothes. Peter groaned like he had been punched in the gut when the Omega walked naked to the shower. 

“You might as well leave, Pete!” Wade called over the water. “I don’t need your help!” 

“You asked me to be here!” Peter called right back. “I’m sure as hell not leaving!” 

 _Thank god_. Wade thought as he stood under the water.  _Don’t leave me Alpha._

**********************

“You good?” Peter was dragging his fingers along the arm of the chair, tearing through the upholstery without even noticing, far too distracted by the sight of his ( _almost_ his) Omega stretched out on the couch in just a towel. “Wade? You–You want to go to the bedroom?”

“Nope.” Wade’s voice was strained. “Nope, I’m still good. Don’t need any more ice cream, don’t need another shower yet. I’m just going to sit here.”

“Okay.” Peter blew out a deep breath. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m ready.” 

“Yep.” 

**********************

“I bet you a hundred bucks you break and web me to your body before I break and ask you to take me to bed.” Wade’s snarkiness was barely heard through the pillow he was buried in, hips moving restlessly against the couch as he tried–and failed– not to give in to the  _heat_ swamping him, the desperation to be  _touched._

“You think?” Peter had abandoned his chair and moved across the room, banging his head against the wall and breathing through his mouth as he tried to ignore the heat scent filling the room, so hard in his pants that it physically hurt. “I think you’re going to be coming over here and rubbing yourself against me until you come, yeah?”

A high pitched squeal from the Omega at the thought– a noise Wade would later deny– and Peter growled anxiously. 

********************

“I don’t need you.” Wade groaned, dragging the heel of his hand down his cock and letting his legs fall open. “I don’t.” 

“It’s just a hundred dollar bet, baby.” Peter was flat on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and counting to about a bajillion to keep his mind off what Wade was doing. “Just take the loss and ask me to help you with your heat.” 

“Whatever. You take the loss and ask me if I’ll let you help me.” 

“Wade…” Peter rolled over onto his front, grinding his hips helplessly against the carpet and grimacing over the too-rough friction. “I know for a fact you have a hundred dollar bill in your jeans from yesterday. Just go get it and then I can help you.” 

“Nope.” Wade bit his lip bloody trying not to cry out over how badly he wanted his Alpha. “But you should have a stack of twenties because you got paid on Friday, so go get five of them and give them to me and I’ll give you some place to put your knot.” 

“Oh my god.” Peter started laughing. “This is the worst heat-negotiation I’ve ever been apart of.” 

“Well pay up and then it won’t be the worst one.” Wade demanded.

“No way.” Peter forced himself to calm. “No way. You started this bet, you can break it, you stubborn Omega.” 

“Get cozy then, because I’m not going anywhere.” 

*********************

Two hours, thirty seven minutes and fourteen seconds later, Peter opened his eyes when a crumpled up hundred dollar bill got flung at his face. 

“Wade–?” 

“ _ **Alpha**_ —” 

“Yep.” Peter snapped a web at Wade’s waist and yanked the Omega right up against him. “Come here, baby I’m going to take such good care of you, come on.” 

*******************

**Later**

*******************

“You owe me a hundred bucks.” Wade said sleepily and Peter popped up in bed to stare down at the Omega.

“The hell I do!” 

“You do!” Wade insisted with a loud yawn and satisfying stretch. “I didn’t actually beg you. I through some money at you and called you Alpha. We both know I’ve done that before. You webbed me to your body. That was the bet, you lost, give me a hundred bucks.” 

“Omega, I think you’re remembering things wrong.” 

“If you were a good Alpha you’d give me money anyway.” 

“Baby, I can promise you that the type of Alpha’s who give you money after sleeping with you aren’t good Alpha’s.” 

“So be a bad Alpha and give me money anyway.” 

“Oh my god.” Peter snatched the hundred dollar bill Wade had flung at him two days ago when he’d finally given in to the heat. “Here.” 

“Put it down my g-string like a good customer.” Wade was loopy after a few days of hard heat, smiling and goofy, sleepy and adorable, curling around Peter’s body and snuggling close. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Peter laughed and kissed Wade’s cheek. “Stubborn Omega.” 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Reminds Wade that he is Beautiful
> 
> (Song is All of Me by John Legend)

“Hey baby!” Peter swung onto a rooftop, letting go of the web early because he knew he could fling himself at Wade and his boyfriend would catch him. “I missed you today!” 

“Hey Pete.” Wade set him down carefully and stepped away. “How’s tricks?” 

“God, they’d be so much better if you’d kiss me.” Peter laughed and ripped his mask off, flinging it aside and reaching for Wade’s, fully intent on smothering the Merc with a long messy kiss. “Come here. I haven’t seen you in a week and I am in desperate need of some good loving from my man. Come here, come on.” 

“Pete.” Wade caught Peter’s hands before they could get his mask off. “Why don’t we wait until we get back to your place and the bed, huh?” 

“Fine.” Peter play pouted up at him. “At least a kiss, then. I can wait to strip you naked and web you up until later.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Wade pulled him close for a hug, but Peter never got the kiss he wanted. 

And later that night, Wade complained that he was too tired for any real loving, even though he spooned real tight to Peter’s back all night long. 

The next morning, Wade left before Peter even woke up, slipping out the window with his mask on and heading back to his own place, and Peter sat in bed and wondered why Wade was acting so weird. 

*********************

*********************

“Alright.” Peter found Wade on their regular roof top a few days later. “Alright, Wade. I was willing to let this go for a few days because we both go through periods where we need space and physical touch is a little too much, and I’m sorry if I was asking too much from you when I first got home. I was feeling a little touch starved and if you were feeling sort of no-touchee, I apologize for not noticing that.” 

“Pete.” Wade smiled at his boyfriends thoughtfulness. “No, it’s not anything like that.” 

“Okay then.” Peter inched closer and reached for Wade’s hand carefully. “Can you tell me why you don’t want anything to do with me lately?” 

“Peter Pumpkin, it has nothing to do with you.” 

“Really? Because not only did you never even kiss me hello after I was gone for a week, but you’ve been avoiding me for almost four days now. Please talk to me.” 

Peter waited patiently and Wade finally sighed and squeezed his hand. 

“It’s um– I know I’m ugly, yeah?” 

“Wade—!” 

“No stop that.” Wade waved him off. “I know I’m ugly. Fucking hideous. It’s fine, just a fact of life, been living with it for ever. Its just– um–”

“Talk to me.” Peter crawled onto Wade’s lap, straddling his thighs and pushing his nose into Wade’s neck. He knew the big mercenary couldn’t resist him when he was snuggled close like this, and of course it was always easier to talk when there was just  _physical_ contact and no eye contact. “Baby, talk to me please? This is making me crazy.” 

“Alright.” Wade wrapped both his arms around Peter and held him tight. “I know I’m ugly, its fine. But when I’m with you, I forget about it. I get comfortable not wearing my ask, comfortable walking around without a shirt on or whatever– being with you made me forget that everyone else thinks I’m a monster.” 

“Wade–” 

“Hush.” A deep breath. “While you were gone, I got jumped. I was just wearing my plain mask and sorta skulking around some gang territory and got jumped by someone who obviously had no idea who I was.” 

Another deep breath. “He pulled a real pretty knife on me and I slapped that away because honestly, don’t bring a knife to a katana fight, and then he pulled a real pretty gun and I really wanted it for my collection so instead of walking away like you would have wanted me to, I decided to fight him and he managed to get my mask off and–” 

Peter waited a minute, then prompted, “And?” when Wade stopped. “And what, babe?” 

“And he laughed at me.” Quietly, as if the words hurt. “He laughed at me. Just like ‘damn son look at your fucking face, why do you even bother wearing the mask, out here lookin’ like Freddy Kreuger or some shit’. He kept telling me I looked like a freak show, like a horror story– and the entire time, the entire time he kept laughing at me.” 

“I forget sometimes.” Wade’s arms tightened around Peter’s waist until it almost hurt. “You make me forget that I’m a freak, Pete. Make me forget I’m an unloveable, that I’m ugly. You loving me– I forget it all, Pete. And when you’re gone it comes back in this real horrifying way and–” 

“Oh no no no.” Peter leaned away and pressed his palms to Wade’s mask, knowing the man was crying beneath it. “No, Wade, you aren’t any of those things. You  _aren’t_. Is this why you wouldn’t kiss me? Why you didn’t want to get naked with me?” 

“I–” Wade looked away. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s why.” 

“Come here.” Peter stood to his feet and pulled Wade along with him. “Come here and lets go to my place and I’ll show you how beautiful you are.” 

*****************

*****************

Back at Peter’s apartment, Wade was stretched out on the bed in the dark, fully clothed from his mask down to his gloves and his boots, and Peter was slowly, meticulously, getting his fingers over every single inch of his boyfriends body, every stitch on the costume until he had made it from Wade’s toes up to the top of his scalp. 

Then he started again, except this time, he pulled Wade’s boots off and massaged his feet. Reached up to pull Wade’s pants off and spent several long minutes on the muscled calves and thick thighs, not ignoring but not lingering over the thick but soft length against Wade’s thigh. 

This wasn’t about sex. Not tonight. 

Next was Wade’s shirt, and Peter just tore that, showing off a modicum of his ridiculous strength to shred the reinforced material. 

Then he put his mouth on Wade’s stomach and traced the line of every single scar, every bump and ridge, every overly-sensitive smooth patch, running his nose up the overly defined abdomen and counting the lines of Wade’s six pack, nibbling over his ribs, and squeezing over the big biceps up to the broad shoulders. 

“Can I have this?” the only words spoken since they had gotten back to the apartment, Peter’s fingers at the bottom of Wade’s mask. “Baby?” 

A nearly imperceptible nod and Peter pulled it off slowly, careful not to tear or snag it like he had done with the shirt, knowing that the mask was more than just part of the costume, for a long time it had been Wade’s security, the barrier between him and the rest of the world. 

Peter wouldn’t disrespect that by mistreating the mask, not at all. 

He set it gently aside, and then started dotting kisses all over Wade’s face– down the strong jaw and up behind his ear, trailing down the earlobe. Across his forehead and up to his scalp, down his nose and to his lips. 

The entire time, Peter whispered, “ _All of me loves all of you. All your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me and I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning_.”

“Pete–” Wade tried to turn away and Peter brought him right back into a loving kiss. 

_“How many time do I have to tell you, even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too, the world is beating you down, I’m around through every move.”_

“Pete.” Wade finally put his arms out for him, rolling them in the bed until he was on top and still Peter murmured–

“I love your curves and all your edges, Wade. All those perfect imperfections. Give your all to me–”

Wade kissed him, bent down and sealed their lips together, swallowing Peter’s next words, the next line of the song that had played on repeat the very first night they had been together, the very first time they had trusted each other with their hearts and their bodies. 

“ _God_ , I love you.” Peter whispered when Wade started tugging at his clothes, pulling the blankets up to cover their bodies as they moved together. “And if I have to stay by your side forever so you never forget it? That’s what I’m going to do.” 

“Baby boy, I might hold you to that.” 

“Wade, I wish you would.” 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole day of Omega!Peter being needy and Alpha!Wade being wonderful to him. No angst, no plot, no drama. It is just fluff. Brush your teeth so you don’t get cavities from the sweetness.
> 
> (Also, added in a few details from One Reason Why as far as the Alpha/Omega dynamics)

“Peter?” Wade lugged three paper bags full of groceries in to the apartment and kicked the door shut behind him. “Where are you, sugar snack?” 

“Hi, Alpha.” Peter peeked around the corner of the kitchen and smiled self consciously. “Welcome home.” 

“Pretty Omega.” Wade cocked his head and smile, motioning for him. “Come here and say hi properly.” 

“Kay.” Peter shuffled closer, looking completely adorable in one of Wade’s hoodies that fell to mid thigh, and knee high socks, and lifted his head for a kiss.

“Good morning.” Wade put the groceries down and wrapped both arms around the Omega, gathering him in for a tight hug and a long kiss, letting the  _bliss_ of having his mate in his arms wash over him. 

It had only been a few weeks now that they had been bonded and Wade still had a hard time believing that the Friendly-Neighborhood-Spider-man and Hottest Omega He Had Ever Seen was in love with him, had been in love with him for almost a year, and now wore a silvered mark that matched Wade’s teeth marking him as  _mated_. 

“How was your morning?” Wade started to pull away but Peter whined and clung tighter to him, using just a hint of that Spidey- strength to keep Wade right where he was.

“Omega?” The Alpha frowned, pushed his nose into Peter’s neck and inhaled sharply. 

 _Loneliness. Longing. Anxiety._  

“Baby boy.” Wade’s voice dropped into a coaxing rumble and he abandoned any idea of putting groceries away in favor of holding his mate even closer, pressing kisses to the thick hair. “What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong? I was only gone for a few hours!” 

“I dunno.” Peter’s words were muffled in Wade’s shoulder. “First time being apart since we mated, I guess.” 

“We’ve been apart since then.” Wade pulled enough away to cup Peter’s jaw, tilting his head up so he could look into the dark brown eyes. “What’s going on?” 

“I mean, this is the first time we’ve been apart as us.” Peter clarified. “When we go out in our suits that’s work, that’s Spider Man and Deadpool. But today–” 

“Today it was you and I. Alpha and Omega.” Wade finished. “Separation anxiety because its too soon after our bond to be apart.” 

“Yeah.” Peter looked down at his feet, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks. “Sorry.” 

“No no, don’t be sorry.” Wade shook his head. “No no. Don’t worry about it, alright? I’m going to be put these groceries in the fridge, then I’m going to spend the whole rest of the day curing that separation anxiety, yeah?” 

“You don’t have to.” Peter denied, but his breath hitched, and he tilted his head to the side, instinct telling him that his mate wouldn’t say  _no_ if he was being submissive. “Not if you don’t want to.”  

“Of course I want to.” Wade bent and kissed the silvered mark on Peter’s neck, humming in approval when the Omega purred quietly. “Why don’t you go curl upon the couch and I’ll come and get you in five minutes.”

“Five?” Peter repeated. “Okay. I’ll–I’ll go and wait.” 

“Five minutes, sweetheart.” 

******************

******************

Four minutes and seventeen seconds later, Wade was heading into the living room, shedding his jacket and kicking of his shoes and catching a flying bundle of Omega when Peter launched himself off the couch and into the air towards Wade, knowing full well his Alpha would catch him. 

“I got ya.” Wade laughed when the Omega glommed onto his body tight, hooking his ankles behind Wade’s waist, and his arms around Wade’s neck. “I got ya, Peter Pumpkin, come here with me.” 

He carried Peter to the bathroom, and without making the Omega let go at all, sat on the edge of the tub to start running a bath, un-capping and pouring a healthy dose of Peter’s favorite bubble bath into it, filling the bathroom with the sweet scent of vanilla and roses. 

“Can I take this off?” he plucked at the hoodie and Peter shifted away only long enough for Wade to pull it over his shoulders and off, sighing and nestling closer when Wade ran his rough palms down his legs to slide the knee high socks off as well. 

“Funny thing, running around naked in my hoodie.” Wade chuckled. “Beautiful. Come here, I’m going to put you in the water and–” Peter whined, high and anxious. “– and I’m going to take my clothes off.” Wade finished, silencing another whine with a long kiss. “Then I’ll join you.” 

“Oh.” Peter wrinkled his nose. “Sorry. I’m not very attractive when I’m whining.” 

“Baby boy.” Wade set his mate carefully in the water and backed away to start stripping his clothes off. “You are always attractive, trust me.” 

“You’re always attractive too, Alpha.” Peter’s eyes swirled gold with affection and admiration as he watched Wade undress and as soon as the Alpha was naked, he made grabby hands in his direction, urging his mate down into the bathtub. 

“God this is good.” Peter moaned softly and turned so he was straddling Wade’s lap in the water, pressed tight to his Alpha and rubbing their bodies together, the moan turning to a purr as the rough texture of Wade’s skin met his own. “You feel good, Alpha. I missed you.” 

“Needy thing.” Wade said affectionately, dropping one hand to rest on Peter’s butt, the other at the base of the Omega’s neck, thumb rubbing over the bonding mark. “Is this better?” 

“So much better.” The tension drained from Peter’s body, leaving him limp and pliant against his Alpha. “Thank you.” 

*******************

*******************

“So I was going to suggest going to a movie tonight.” Wade rubbed the towel through Peter’s hair then grabbed the brush to start straightening out the tangles left from the bath. “But do you want to just stay in?” 

“Can we just stay in?” Peter asked quietly, tipping his head back and sighing happily as the Alpha brushed his hair, the act of grooming settling the anxious that seemed to run under his skin, reassuring him that his Alpha wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Yeah, baby boy, of course. I can order Chinese.” 

“Thai.” Peter corrected, a purr starting low in his throat when Wade grabbed the stay in conditioner and worked it through his hair. “Please.” 

“Thai. Of course. What was I thinking?” Wade rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter’s favorite blanket from the bed to wrap around him, picking the entire Peter-burrito up and carrying him out to the living room. “What movie do you want to watch?” 

“What are you going to be doing?” Peter asked curiously. “Can’t you hold me?” 

“I thought I’d give you a foot rub.” Wade explained, moving to the other end of the couch. “But if you didn’t want one–” 

A foot shot out of the blankets fast enough to kick Wade in the thigh and he laughed at the Omega before tossing him the remote and setting to work on giving his mate the best foot rub of his life. 

Peter moaned and wiggled his toes happily as the massage went on and on until he was melting, eyes flickering back and forth between the warm gold of an Omega in love, and the familiar dark brown that started to sparked with arousal the more relaxed he became. 

Wade never let up once, not even when it stretched into almost half an hour, smiling over every little purr his mate made, every shift of the lean hips that had the blanket falling from his knees and showing off the long legs. 

“You’re so beautiful, Pete.” Wade swallowed hard at the sight they made together, his scarred hands against perfect skin, the size of his palm against the slimmer build of Peter’s body. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

“ _Mmmm_.” The Omega’s back arched and he trilled happily. “More. Tell me more about how perfect I am.” 

“Bratty thing.” Wade grinned, but kept talking, telling his mate, “You  _are_ perfect, the perfect Omega to be my mate. Made to be mine and I love you for it. We are matched better than anyone else out there. You soothe all my wild edges, you are the Beauty to my Beast, you’re beautiful and smart and  _hilarious_.”

A pleased flush filled Peter’s face, and he bit at his lip,  _keening_ under the praise from his Alpha. 

“And you’re so sexy, baby.” Wade let his voice drop to a rumble. “Pretty Omega you’re so sexy. You could be wearing a potato sack and I’d still want to wreck you, ya know?” 

“Wade.” Peter rolled his eyes but he didn’t stop smiling.

“And I’ve never–” Wade was serious now. “I’ve never met anyone who scented as sweet as you, do you know? The first time you took off your mask around me I thought I’d die because you scented so sweet. First time we got to be together, I could have drowned in you, baby boy. The way you scent here–” a light touch at Peter’s neck. “and here?” Wade’s hand slid up the underside of Peters thigh until he was just a scant inch from the Omega’s entrance. “God, Pete, I’ve never– even if you didn’t love me I’d be addicted to you.”  

“But I do love you.” Peter whispered. 

“I know you do.” Wade leaned far over to kiss Peter’s lips. “And I’ll always be grateful to whatever little cupid made it so.” 

*****************

*****************

“Alpha, please.” Peter’s voice was little more than a whisper, movie forgotten, blanket discarded, his legs falling open in a clear invitation. “Please?” 

“I’ll take care of you, baby.” Normally Wade would have teased, would have made the Omega ask for it more than once, loving when he could have Peter impatient and writhing and snappy as he asked for  _more_ , but not today. Not when his mate was feeling so unsure. 

“I’ll take care of you.” He said again, and hooked one of Peter’s long legs over his shoulder, opening the Omega up to his fingers and his mouth. “As long as you scream for me.” 

“A-Alpha.” Peter whimpered at the first touch of Wade’s tongue. “Want you to knot me.” 

“This way first.” Wade’s eyes blurred red at the taste of his mate. “I told you I’d take care of you, cure all that separation anxiety, yeah?” 

“I can’t have separation anxiety if I’m stuck on your knot.” Peter gasped and Wade laughed up at him. 

“That’s true, but who’s to say I can’t make you scream a few times first?” 

*****************

“Alpha my Alpha.” Peter was still slurring his words, clenching down around Wade’s knot hard enough to make the Alpha groan. “That was amazing.” 

“I love you.” Wade licked the drops of blood away from where he had bitten through the mating mark again, re-establishing their bond and feeling the Omega light up beneath him. Peter had  _screamed_ when the bond re-sparked, his body washing with heat and light, and he had come hard, pouring onto the sheets of the bed, begging his Alpha to come inside him,  _sobbing_ over being so full. “Pete, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Peter felt around for a blanket and Wade grabbed it first, pulling it up and over his mate’s shoulder and tucking him in. 

“Sleep, little Omega.” he murmured. “Sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” He tried his knot, smiling when Peter shrieked at him. “See what I mean? Not going anywhere.” 

****************

****************

Peter opened his mouth obediently when Wade offered him a bite of the Thai food, then leaned back against the Alpha’s shoulder to chew. 

“Feeling better?” Wade asked, digging for a bite of his own, trying to eat around the Omega sitting on his lap. “Hm? Had a bath and a foot rub and a good nut and–” 

“Wade!” Peter pinched him. 

“Sorry, a good bit o’ pleasure with your mate.” He amended. “Had a good bit o’ pleasure with your mate, and now some Thai food?” 

“I am feeling better.” Peter sighed and snuggled a little closer,  _mmm_ -ing so Wade would give him some more noodles. “Thank you. I realize I was a little bit crazy today.” 

“Nah.” Wade shifted on the couch so he was laying father back, Peter settled better on his lap. “Don’t worry about it, sweet cheeks. I should have thought about you being a little needy so soon after mating. I just didn’t think you’d react badly to me being gone just for groceries.” 

“Sorry.” The Omega frowned. “You aren’t bothered by it? I mean, you don’t feel a little… a little needy?” 

“Peter Pumpkin.” Wade sighed and fed his mate another bite. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed? But I’ve had you naked and knotted and trapped in the bedroom every single night since we’ve been mated and most mornings too. That doesn’t seem needy to you?” 

“No.” Peter wrinkled his nose. “I mean, that seems pretty normal for us, even before bonding we didn’t go more than a day without messing around, right?” 

“True.” Wade admitted. “But it’s a needy thing for an Alpha, baby. I feel like if I don’t have you in my bed, in my arms, stuck on my knot, satisfied because of me– I might go crazy.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” A sweet kiss. “So you wanting a bath an a foot rub and wanting to be held all day? Not a problem. Not at all.” 

“I thought maybe I was being annoying.” 

“Annoying?” Wade broke an egg roll in half and fed his mate pieces of it. “Yeah right. ‘Oh no, the hottest guy I’ve ever met wants to flirt with me and bite me and let me dick him down anytime I need to get a knot off and oh yeah he wants me to hold him all the time’. Yeah, that sounds terrible.” 

“Hottest guy you’ve ever met, huh?” 

“Webs, don’t even pretend that you don’t know I nearly messed my pants the first time I saw you do that ridiculous Spidey squat in your costume.” 

“Alright.” Peter giggled and curled tighter into his Alpha. “Thank you for today.” 

“My mate.” The Alpha growled. “My mate. I’d do anything for you.” 


End file.
